Unexpected friendships and love
by derplolplayer
Summary: In a slight AU a desperate Evelynn accepts Ahri's invitation to her slumber party for fresh agony. However as the night goes on, Evelynn finds herself doing the opposite and instead building up friendships with people she only considered acquaintances and finding love with a man she unintentionally summoned. Shen X Evelynn and Miss Fortune X Ahri. Enjoy! (Retconned and Complete)
1. New plan for agony

Piltover, The City of Progress, was in its usual state. The daily arrival of goods from all over the world was taking place, brought in by ships. The streets were busy like they normally were. Filled loudly with moderately dressed people who push past one another trying to get on with their business, it was almost just another regular day in Piltover.

 _Almost…_

Up in a complex, a woman was bringing a man to her condo. They'd met earlier in the day and immediately hit it off. The man was wearing an entirely blue business suit and the woman in a red dress, complete with a black tank top. The woman was insistent on returning to her residence for some drinks, with the man showing no protest. The pair entered her unit with the door being locked.

…

Some hours later, the day was turning into night. Ships transporting the goods had departed, the sounds of the busy streets had faded away with only a couple individuals to be seen. Another peaceful evening, for the moment.

…

A mans painful yell could be heard coming from the condo of the pair earlier, but one would need to press their ears against the door to get even a hint of it. Inside the unit, clothing could be seen scattered all over the living room.

A blue suit and tie was hanging off a chairs armrest with a red dress sprawled along the floor. Heels and shoes scattered wherever across the room. A quarter filled wine bottle on the table with some spilled glasses on the floor, small amounts of the fluid still contained in them.

"So pathetic." A voice said from inside the bedroom.

A loud crash was heard as the doors were kicked open, with the woman from earlier stepping out. It was Evelynn, The Agony's Embrace. Her skin was turning white to blue with black shadows moving to cover up her parts. On her back were lashers dripping blood as they moved out of sight into her back. A body, complete with blood splats, was laying on the bed. The rest of the clothing laying on the floor.

"Once again, a woman is left unsatisfied." She said with a frustrated tone.

Picking up the wine bottle, she chugged what was left of it before tossing it into the bedroom, a shatter following soon after.

"So hard to find a man around here that can please a woman and actually last a little longer in the bed."

At the counter, Evelynn took a cigarette from an open pack, putting it in her mouth. Taking a light and covering it with her other hand, the woman lit it up and brought it to contact the cigarette. She inhaled the contents before exhaling with a deep sigh. She stepped on her balcony, looking up at the sky while inhaling more from her stress stick. **Piltover, The City of Progress,**. A blimp showed flying over.

Chuckling at the words, Evelynn inhaled her last smoke before flicking it over the edge and returning inside.

"City of Progress, yeah right. If you're so progressive maybe you could make your men a little tougher. I feel sorry for the ladies here." Evelynn said going to her fridge.

Taking out a bottle of wine, Evelynn got out a clean glass and went over to the couch. Slouching on it, the woman took the remote and turned on the television.

"There's always something bad happening on the evening news." She said pouring into the glass.

The screen came on with the news channel playing by default. A slogan saying "BREAKING NEWS" showed up receiving a pleasant smile from Evelynn.

"Breaking news. Tonight in downtown Piltover, there's civil unrest amongst the population over a controversial law passed by the higher ups of the city earlier today." The anchor man Nautilus said.

"Ooh yeah, here we go baby!" Evelynn said leaning forward while refilling her drink.

"We now go live to our reporter on the ground, Janna Windforce, who is on the scene of the situation. Janna?"

The camera switched to Janna in her reporter skin. Behind her were numerous police officers, including Caitlyn and Vi, The Enforcer. The police were keeping numerous protestors at bay.

"Oh yes. I'm loving this!" Evelynn said with a big smile.

"Well as you may now Nautilus, earlier today there was a controversial law passed by officials. The law permitted that people can now order pizza with pineapple on it. Personally I'm not a big fan of it, but as you can see behind me other people feel very strongly about it and are voicing their distaste."

"How are the officers handling the situation?" Nautilus asked.

"Well I'm here with Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. She'll inform us what's happening." Janna said.

Approaching Caitlyn, who was in her police uniform, Janna got her attention

"Hi Caitlyn, Janna Windorce, Piltover Post, also your support on the rift from time to time. Can you tell me how the current situation is being handled?"

"Well Janna, as you can see we have barricades, armored trucks, and officers armed with tear gas and plastic bullets in the event that things escalate. We don't expect it'll get out of control but if it does, it'll be contained." Caitlyn explained.

"What're your thoughts on the new law allowing pineapple on pizza?"

"Well personally I don't mind if people have…" Caitlyn said trialing off. Wiping her hand across her forehead with a sigh, she resumed speaking. "Look I'm sorry, it's just, I ca- I can't get into that right now alright? I mean it's a bloody topping on a bloody pizza! I don't know why people are upset over it and why they need police to enforce rules when everyone should just realize how stupid this is! It's not worth starting a bloody riot over!"

Filled with frustration after ranting, Caitlyn ran her hands through her hair and threw the hat on the ground before storming off. Janna looked at the camera with an awkward face. Shortly after, Vi came over to the camera with Janna interviewing her.

"Vi? What're your thoughts on this whole civil unrest?"

Bringing the mic to Vi who stretched with a satisfied sigh, the Enforcer cleared her throat.

"Well, I think it's totally reasonable to have this type of response to that law. Pineapple tastes sweet and you can't put that on a delicious, zesty food like pizza! It just doesn't work! I personally support these protestors but I can't join because I'll be fired. So I do the next best thing and rally them up some more." Vi said.

"Alright then, thank you Vi." Janna said. Turning to the camera, she spoke to Nautilus again. "And there you have it folks, a civil unrest taking place, all because of a pizza topping."

The story came to a stop when an empty wine bottle was hurled at the screen, smashing it. A frustrated groan came from Evelynn who ran her hands down her face in frustration.

"You've gotta be FUCKING kidding." She said throwing her empty glass. "A goddamn protest over that?

Pacing back angrily to her bedroom, she looked at the mans body with dissatisfaction. Pushing it off, she laid on the bed, stretched out, looking up at the ceiling.

"When did it get so hard to find and create perfect agony?" She said to herself. "Dear lord I need a miracle."

Immediately after saying that, like her wish was granted, a vibrating sound was heard. Lifting her head up, Evelynn looked to her left to see her cellphone vibrating. Taking it, she saw it was Ahri calling.

"Great, what does that floozy want?"

Choosing to answer, Evelynn brought the phone to her ear to listen.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi Evelynn, do you need a miracle?" Ahri asked.

Evelynn's eyes widened at this, with her mouth opening a little as well.

"Because that's what I'll need if I'm gonna have my First Slumber Party be a success!"

"Slumber party?" Evelynn asked.

"Yep! It's happening this Friday night and you're invited! It's exclusively for girls only so I've invited all the female champions." Ahri said.

"Well… who will be there?"

"Actually, I've only heard back from Miss Fortune and Katarina saying they're coming. The others say they're busy."

"Damn, no tanks!" Evelynn thought to herself, "Well, what would we do there?"

"I'm not sure. I've been watching some movies about them, but I'm not sure if people really do that in real life."

"What kind of things." Evelynn said taking an interest in this.

"Pillow fights in your underwear, making out, comparing eachothers bra sizes, etc." Ahri said.

This caught Evelynn's attention and she smiled widely at this.

"Oh yes Ahri dear, women definitely do that at their slumber parties." Evelynn said.

"They do?"

"Yes! We strip down to nearly nothing, or sometimes nothing at all, then pummel eachother with pillows until the feathers fly followed with kissing and makeup afterwards. Then we take turns taking tequila shots off others stomachs and compare our bra sizes. The list goes on dear!" Evelynn said gleefully lying.

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Ahri said, "So will you come?"

"Of course I will love! It'll be a fun and splendid time!"

"Alright sweet! I'll see you Friday night. Just bring your sleepwear and pillow, I'll provide the rest."

"Excellent love, see you then!" Evelynn said hanging up.

The woman stood up on her bed, happily dancing at the invitation.

"Slumber parties, of course!" Evelynn said to herself, "I used to do that so much, but found that I had scared off the majority of people willing to attend. Ahri hosting this party along with her inexperience will be a gold mine to create misery! Taking photos of them doing those acts and exposing them to others will create shame for them that I can feed off for a long time. Why didn't I think of this before?"

Evelynn eventually sat back on her bed, with the coming event not leaving her mind anytime soon. She sat up with sudden realization.

"I'm going to need a little help though. At least during the pillow fight I'll be too involved to actually get any pictures. I'll also need to learn what the other two women, Katarina and Miss Fortune, think about this. If they're not down for any crazy activities, I'll need to find a way to make sure they're up for it."

Snapping her finger a moment later to signal her choice, Evelynn took her phone and checked through the contacts. Coming across the right one, she dialed it.

"He will totally be down for this." Evelynn said.

The phone rang for a few moments before getting an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi Teemo." Evelynn said seductively, "I have a job for you my little friend." Said with a devious smile.

 **Author's note:** **Thanks for reading the first Chapter of the expanded material of this story. I know that some parts may seem ridiculous (like Evelynn's plan for pain and owning a cellphone) but hey, it is fanfiction.**

 **I wrote Evelynn way differently than I did with the other chapters, but don't worry she'll still be sweet at the end. Teemo's her little minion huehue. I take no sides in the pineapple on pizza debate. It may be an old joke but I still like it. There's more coming, don't worry!**


	2. Slumber party, on

It was 6pm on Friday, the night of the slumber party. With the day beginning to turn into the evening, Evelynn knew it was almost time to head over. She'd sent out her little scout and acquaintance, Teemo, to gather up information on the other guest's feelings of the party. Sitting in the condo, frequently tapping her fingers on the table one by one and resting her head on her other hand, Evelynn was getting impatient.

"Probably shouldn't have waited until the last day to send him out." Evelynn said blowing a raspberry afterwards.

Soon after, a knock came at the door and the woman quickly raced towards it. Opening it, there was Teemo standing there, his fur was a bit soaked and he had a couple daggers in his hat.

"Hi Evelynn." He said.

"What happened to you?"

"Well, kind of a funny story. You see, when I-"

"It was a rhetorical question darling, just get in here." Evelynn said stepping aside to let him pass.

Entering the unit, Evelynn shut the door and walked to get her bag.

"Did you get the information?" She asked.

"Yep I did!" Teemo said happily.

"Great!" Evelynn said with a little tone of sarcasm, "Then you can tell me on the way over because we're leaving now."

The two exited the unit and began to head towards the elevator. Riding it down, Evelynn phoned a cab and when they reached the bottom floor, it was waiting outside. They entered the backseats with Evelynn telling the driver their destination. Rolling up the window in the middle so the driver couldn't hear the conversation, Evelynn turned her attention to the yordle.

"Alright Teemo, what've you got for The Agony's Embrace?"

Taking out a notebook with a small pair of reading glasses, Teemo cleared his throat before reading.

"Alright so first we have Miss Fortune, or Sarah as you may call her." Teemo began, "She is skeptical about this party, but will attend as it is Ahri's first and she wants to be a supportive person. She's nervous that Ahri may do it like they do in movies with things such as skimpy pillow fights, practice kissing, and talking about intercourse."

Evelynn laughed at the scout's choice of words.

"That's very informative, thank you. Sarah seems to be shy about this so she'll suspect something's up if I try to encourage it. No matter, I'll be able to persuade Ahri. What about Katarina?"

"At yes, The Sinister Blade. She doesn't care what kind of slumber party it is. She say's she's going for the social interaction, but I heard it's really because Ahri said she'd have tons of alcohol there. Once she's drunk enough, Katarina's down for anything, no matter the activity, including kissing."

Evelynn smiled at this, bringing the index finger to the bottom of her lip.

"That'll be perfect. Getting her intoxicated shouldn't be too much of a problem." Evelynn said.

"Oh also I know you didn't ask for this, but I got Ahri's view on it too. Well, based on what I saw." Teemo said.

Grinning happily at this, Evelynn closely listened to the scouts' words.

"So Ahri watched some movies about these things." Teemo explained, "She made a list of ideas that were mentioned to her, probably by you or something. She crossed off what she didn't like and kept what she did."

"Did you happen to see what she did keep?"

"Not a whole lot, but I do know she kept the pillow fight on and the possibility to do tequila shots. She did not have kissing on, but there was "Truth or Dare"."

"Damn! Oh well, I'm sure I can create some stuff that will make them feel embarrassed or uncomfortable with that old game." Evelynn said.

At that time, the cab had reached the location that was a series of apartments. Stepping out and paying the driver, Evelynn brought her suitcase to the entrance with Teemo following.

"Alright here we go." She said looking up before turning to Teemo, "You know what to do right?"

"Don't worry I do." Teemo said, "Take pictures with a camera and meet with you in the bathroom to exchange it for a kiss."

Evelynn laughed at the last part with her crouching down, coming face to face with him.

"You're gonna get to see attractive women whack eachother with pillows. I think that's a good enough reward." She said with a stern tone.

Teemo sighed and shrugged his arms in slight agreement. They went inside the building, taking the elevator up to Ahri's floor.

"Just remember, stay invisible and don't say anything or make a sound. Please." Evelynn said without looking to Teemo.

"Loud and clear!" Teemo said giving a salute.

Evelynn shushed him after that and waited for their floor. With a ding, the doors opened, the woman and invisible scout stepping out.

"Alright, she said it was apartment 420." Evelynn said beginning to walk.

"That's dope." Teemo said with a snicker.

Evelynn again shushed him while walking, counting the doors or each apartment until she came to the designated one.

"Let's see, 416, 418, and here we are, 420."

Arriving at the door, Evelynn took a deep breath before putting in a fake smile. Knocking on the door, she waited for the response.

"Alright Evelynn, let's see if you still got it." She said to herself.

A click was heard followed with the door opening to reveal the hostess of the party, Ahri, still in her rift clothes.

"Evelynn! Welcome!" Ahri happily said bringing the woman in for a hug.

"Hi…. Ahri." Evelynn said with a groan and a face that was suppressing her annoyance.

"Ah, so glad you came! Come in, come in!" Ahri said prancing back in happily.

Evelynn walked into the apartment, surprised at seeing how much bigger it was than anticipated.

"Just put your stuff anywhere girl! Katarina and Miss Fortune are coming!" Ahri said.

Evelynn placed her bag on the floor with a stretch of her arms after. She looked around the complex, observing it. There was a single sofa with two chairs by it, complimented by a flat screen television facing the sofa. There were numerous pictures on the walls with some lamps on the smaller tables. Despite her usual behavior, Evelynn was impressed.

"Gotta admit Ahri, I didn't expect your apartment to be this polished." Evelynn said with a nod.

"Aw gee thanks Evelynn." Ahri said, "Are you ready for a night of what I hope is fun?!"

Amused by her attempts to fit in, Evelynn just smiled while tilting her head.

"Of course I am love. Can't wait to get into it." She said.

"Then get your stuff unpacked because once the others are here, I will declare this slumber party to be on!"

 **Author's note: I know it's a bit short, but I have a lot of new ideas for the chapters involving other slumber party activities and the chapter with Evelynn and Shen's relationship. I know the first two may seem boring, but it'll get more interesting as Evelynn learns that she doesn't want to cause harm. Stay tuned!**


	3. What do we do first?

"So…" Ahri drew out the vowel, her eyes glancing to each of her guests. "… What exactly do we do at a sleepover?"

Her tails swished excitedly with her words. Ahri was sitting on her couch with between Miss Fortune and Evelynn with Katarina sitting over alone on a chair, the way Katarina preferred with these types of events.

"I've never been to one before… is it like it is in movies?" The fox asked, looking among her guests.

Dressed in a cherry red tank top with short-shorts, Ahri felt comfortable in her current position. The guests had on pajamas in a similar style; Miss Fortune in blue flannel bottoms with a white tank top, Katarina wearing a red tank top completed with leggings. Evelynn just in her wispy black skimpy clothing. Ahri's apartment was, as she liked to call it, cozy. The fox was excited (and a little nervous) to have her first sleepover. Despite inviting every female champion to her event, only 3 had shown up. The male champions eagerly wanted to be part of it, but Ahri had a strict rule on that.

"Well Ahri," Miss Fortune finally said, "That depends which movie's your referring to and the type of sleepovers involved in them."

"Sarah, it's Ahri. Obviously the ones she's referring too are the ones where the girls do makeovers, practice kissing, compare their breast sizes, and have lingerie spirited pillow fights." Katarina said.

"I'm always open to all types." Evelynn said examining her nails, "I normally don't kiss women but doing it mainly with men is getting a bit stale."

"No no no!" Ahri said, "I thought that we do things like drink, order pizzas, watch movies, gossip about boys, or make some crank calls. Of course, with at least one pillow fight."

"You caught me at that last part, I do love me some pillow fights, clothed or fully naked. We always do them in lingerie to nude at my slumber parties." Evelynn said with a giggle, her hands curling around her pillow.

Sarah rolled her eyes at Evelynn's comment. Evelynn knew Ahri didn't have much experience with this type of event and The Agony's Embrace would exploit that as much as possible. Not that Sarah cared if Ahri got nude, but she knew Ahri would be convinced enough to force her and Kat do to the same.

"Oh so girls do strip down to nearly nothing? It is like the movies." Ahri said with fascination.

"No it really doesn't happen like that Ahri." Sarah said with an exasperated tone, "Maybe some fights involving little to no clothing, but that never happens in the real world."

"Anyhow!" Katarina finally said speaking up, "You mentioned drinking. Did you buy any alcohol?"

"Yes I did. Wasn't sure what to exactly get so I bought all kinds ranging from wine to rum."

"Well I know where I'm spending a majority of my evening." Katarina said getting up and heading to the kitchen. "Hell if I get drunk enough, I might just be enticed to join in on that nude pillow fight."

"Katarina!" Sarah said with frustration.

"What? If someone buys me alcohol, I'm happy to return the favor in any possible way. Besides it could be a nice way to release some stress other than on the Rift."

"Hmmm." Evelynn said with a smile.

"Well, if Katarina says she'll join in, I think we'll have to start this sleepover off with a lingerie pillow fight." Ahri said.

"You can't be serious." Sarah said.

"Well Sarah, have you ever done this type of stuff?" Ahri asked.

"Yes, of course I have! Well, as a child, but not the lingerie part. You don't do that stuff as a kid."

"So what you're saying is it's okay to have nude pillow fights as a grown up?" Evelynn asked with a devious smile.

"No I'm not saying tha-!"

"She's got a point Sarah. I see no reason why we can't do it." Ahri said.

"Because that would make men think that women… Alright you know what forget it, go for it. Throw pillows at eachother in skimpy clothing." Sarah said getting up.

The bounty hunter walked to the kitchen where the sound of rummaging bottles was heard with the occasional dialogue of Katarina reading the types of alcoholic beverages.

"Hey Sarah." Katarina said looking briefly before turning her attention to the bottle.

"Hi Kat."

"The lingerie pillow fight start yet?"

Sarah gave the redhead a disgusted look. She couldn't believe that someone like Katarina was encouraging such an activity.

"Why the hell did you say you were down for that?"

"I already told you why." Katarina said coming out of the fridge with a large number of bottles. She placed them aside and unscrewed the top off followed by taking a big gulp of the liquor. "For the booze."

"I thought you wouldn't be into this type of thing. You barely enjoy any form of event that's social." Sarah said.

"What's your deal Sarah? Why are you being so stuck up? Is the "Great Bounty Hunter Sarah Fortune" too good to be a little immature once in a while?" Katarina said with a mocking, slightly deep voice.

"Absolutely not." Sarah said. "I just don't like the fact that she's being manipulated by Evelynn to fulfill every mans fantasy."

"Well, to be fair that's kind of what they both do. They both charm people to fall in love, fulfill their wildest fantasies, and then take their life. I think." Katarina said.

Sarah tried to counter, that but realized Katarina was right.

"Huh, I guess so" She said leaning back on the counter at this sudden realization.

"She didn't have a normal childhood like us. Well, maybe not quite like me because I know yo-" Katarina stopped at the glance of Sarah's slight glare. "Nevermind, my point is she hasn't had this kind of experience before. While it may not be what you imagined or hoped for, and you certainly don't have to participate, it's something new to her. Plus, given how many people she invited and the handful that showed up, I think she would love to have happy guests instead of unpleasant ones."

Sarah was taken aback from this. She came to the realization that Ahri had never done this before. Despite her nature, she was eager to make friends with other champions, though it only seemed to be females at the moment. Ahri invited them into her home and Sarah had taken it for granted.

"I can't believe I've been so selfish."

"Here." Katarina said tossing a bottle to Sarah, "It'll loosen you up for the fight, if you choose to play."

"Not sure I'll participate in that, but I appreciate it." Sarah said smiling, "What you said there doesn't quite fit you. That sounds like something Lux would say or something."

"Alcohol brings out the emotional side in people. Sometimes it's beautiful, sometimes it's not." Katarina said before taking another gulp.

Miss Fortune walked back into the living room where Ahri and Evelynn were on the couch gossiping about the people who's lives they'd taken. Sarah sat down in her spot next to Ahri.

"Ahri." Sarah said.

The fox turned to the bounty hunter and leaned her head against the couch cushion.

"I'm sorry about how I acted back there. I was selfish and didn't realize that you've never actually had this type of experience. I should've been more open minded and not stuck-up. I'm sorry." She said.

Ahri just smiled at the redhead and got her head of the cushion. She brought her arms up, wrapping them around Sarah and pulled her close. The surprised Sarah did the same shortly after.

"It's alright. Water under the bridge." She whispered.

Out of kitchen carrying a large number of beer bottles was Katarina with one currently in her mouth. She looked at the two women and chucked a little. They held that position for a few moments before being interrupted.

"Ooo I like to watch." Evelynn said in her demon shade.

"Evelynn!" Ahri said with a playful yet shocked tone.

The fox girl grabbed her pillow and brought it up to the womans face knocking her off the couch.

"Oh my!" Sarah said.

"Strike!" Katarina said with her bottle raised in the air.

"Evelynn, you okay?" Ahri asked concerned.

"Mmm, I like it rough." Evelynns voice said.

The woman stood up with her hand behind her back while straightening out her hair with her other hand.

"Sorry about that." Ahri said.

"Oh don't worry honey. I've had worse." Evelynn said with a few stretches and cracks. "But now it is time to begin. PILLOW FIGHT!"

Evelynn brought her other hand into view revealing her pillow. She brought it down onto Ahri's head laughing. She expected the swing to emit a soft pomf, but didn't expect a thud to follow up from the hit. She and Sarah looked down in shock seeing Ahri knocked out cold on the floor. Evelynn had clubbed the fox in the head.

"Oh shit you brained her!" Katarina said with a little chuckle and shock.

"Dammit Evelynn! You knocked her out cold! What's in that pillow?" Sarah said.

"Nothing it's a regular pillow filled with feathers! I suppose I should've been a little lighter on the swing. My bad." Evelynn said.

"Suppose?! I think you should be able to know the difference between a simple bap and a damn clubbing!" Sarah said angrily.

"It's been a while since I've done this!"

As the two women argued, inside Ahri's mind, she was having a vision (or dream whatever)

Dream sequence…

Ahri entered into a large brightly lite room. Christmas ribbons were along the ceiling with a tree close to the center with a few presents under it. There was a pile of pillows on the floor, a couple destroyed. A feather came down onto Ahri's nose and she looked at it. She noticed there was a number of cascading feathers everywhere. Above pillows were being tossed around, the sound of women's giggling and shrieks were heard from various spots with the impact of the pillows. Akali was dashing across the walls, dodging pillows being thrown by Zyra.

"No stop it Nidalee!" A voice shrieked making the foxes ears perk.

The fox looked to her right to see Janna with her usual white skimpy outfit floating with a pillow and a face that showed pure enjoyment. Behind her was Nidalee, a leopard pillow in her hand and a face that was locked onto Jannas backside.

"Let me spank that ass!" Nidalee said with a hint of lust and desire in her voice.

An explosion of feathers appeared where Nidalees pillow was covering her and Janna in a storm of white complete with giggling.

"Vi! I told you not to start a pillow fight!" a voice with an English accent shouted.

Behind Ahri was Piltovers Finest, Caitlyn and Vi in their pjs with Vi in nothing but a nightie with her gauntlet fists holding dozens of pillows and Caitlyn in full clad pyjamas. It suited them both perfectly.

"What do you mean Cupcake? I didn't start this. Diana was the one who thought women had lingerie pillow fights in their underwear at parties! Given who came I can't say I blame her." Vi said. "I like to think I merely encouraged it!"

"Good, then stop doing that! I don't want anymore of a mess to clean up than what you've created now!" Caitlyn said furiously.

Riven ran past the pair with Diana following close behind. Caitlyn grabbed Dianas arm and pulled.

"Diana, did you start this?!" Caitlyn asked angrily. "Don't lie to me."

"I speak only the truth. I did start this conflict involving these soft objects indeed. I was told to by the pink haired woman." Diana said pointing to Vi.

"My name's Vi." She said with a slight annoyance.

"No matter. She told me this is what ladies do at their social gatherings. She was very specific on the undergarments part as well. It feels silly, but it's also enjoyable. It is how you play right?" Diana said.

Caitlyn gave Vi a deadly glare after hearing all this.

"Okay, thank you Diana." She said not taking her eyes off Vi.

"My gratitude. Come bunny girl, time for your desolation!" She said chasing after Riven.

Caitlyn walked up to Vi face to face.

"Problem Cupcake?" Vi asked with a cocky tone.

"You told me that SHE started this. You told me SHE thought women did this. YOU told her that this is what women do. You encouraged her to START this with your information." Caitlyn said with clenched teeth.

"Lighten up Cupcake! You need to know how to relax and have fun." Vi said laughing.

"Fun? Oh I'll show you fun." Caitlyn said.

The woman snagged one of the pillows from Vi's fists and slugged her across the face with it. The enforcer was knocked down dropping all the pillows and Caitlyn leapt onto her.

"Yeah that's it Cupcake, get in it!" Vi said laughing as she was pummeled by her partner.

"The time for talk is over."

Ahri looked to see Riven standing with a limp looking pillow in her battle bunny outfit. Diana in her personal dark blue lingerie appeared with a pillow in her hand charging Riven. The exile just stood there with a smug grin and her hand on her hip while twirling the pillow in her other.

"Twilight fades!"

Diana swung her pillow, but Riven ducked down and brought the pillow up to Dianas chin. The scorn was knocked briefly into the air, doing a 180 and landing flat on her stomach. Ahri winced for a moment, but saw Diana look up at Riven with a big smile on her face along with feathers in her white hair. Riven smiled back and looked to Ahri.

"You." Riven said pointing.

Ahri put her hand on her chest, and realized that she was in a red bra with red panties on.

"Oh my god this is just like in the movies!" Ahri thought.

Riven picked up a fresh pillow and straightened out her bunny ears. She blew a feather off her nose and began to walk towards Ahri.

The fox looked to her right and there was a pillow there that read "Love" on it with red and pink hearts plastered all over.

"Perfect" Ahri thought.

The fox picked up the pillow and lightly patted it. She looked at Riven who had on her smug grin from before.

"Feathers fly." She said.

Riven reared her hands behind her head and leapt lightly off the floor towards her opponent. Ahri smiled and did the same. The pillows collided and Ahri's first instinct was to giggle. She landed on the floor on a combat stance, seeing Riven swing her pillow in a dangerous arch toward her. The motion would've been painful if Riven had her sword, and while Ahri did reel back from the hit, it was a plush feeling and she returned the favor.

Ahri felt nothing but glee in this mockery fight. The feathers that flew around her and Riven added more excitement that seemed to amplify Ahri's giggling.

Of course, with her playfulness increasing with this prolonged fight, Ahri's naughty habits surfaced as well. Only a few, but from how Riven's curvaceous lower figure was looking on her bunny outfit, Ahri got a devious idea.

The fox aimed her next swing strategically, and Riven didn't know what she was doing until she saw the lower part of the pillow hit her waist and sailed around to her plump rear. Riven squealed as she was spanked, feeling her flesh jiggle in her outfit. Ahri giggled, and Riven gave her a malicious look.

"You shouldn't have done that." Riven said.

Ahri squealed in terror and laughter as the Exile lunged at her, both women falling on the floor with Riven quickly assaulting Ahri. A few hits occurred before an audible pop sounded, white feathers beginning to float from the hole in Riven's pillow as she didn't let up. Ahri tried to fight back, but Riven kept her pinned. The fox girl couldn't help but giggle as Riven's torn pillow kept producing more feathers that landed around them.

"How dare you bully Ahri! Have at thee!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

Ahri felt Riven's weight get lifted off her followed by the Exile's grunt mixed with another womans. Ahri noticed that Diana had tackled Riven off her, the two of them struggling as Riven hit Diana with her limp weapon. The Scorn's pillow, on the other hand, remained intact and she quickly copied Ahri's naughty pillow move.

The Lunari lifted Riven's legs, smacking her butt with the pillow as the Exile shrieked and also giggled.

"I rather like this tactic Ahri!" Diana hollered. "Smacking your opponents rear? Genius!"

Then abruptly, Vi was knocked onto the floor close to Diana and Riven, a pillow in her hand with a flannel top in her other one. She was smiling and Ahri then saw Caitlyn leap out, the woman's face a dark blush with her top gone, a lacy bra acting as coverage now.

"You're going to regret that Vi!" Caitlyn yelled. "Now give me back my top!"

"Come and get it Cupcake!" Vi snickered back, throwing the top into the neverending storm of white feathers that'd been created from Janna and Nidalee's pillow skirmish. Caitlyn growled and lunged at Vi with a pillow raised above her head, the enforcer laughing as feathers quickly flew.

Then Akali landed beside Ahri, the two of them exchanging looks before Zyra walked into the fray, a pillow in each hand.

"You're such a bitch Zyra!" Akali said playfully.

"I expected more of a challenge from you ninja." Zyra snickered. "Even Elise can pillow fight better than you!"

Akali growled playfully and threw herself at the thorns embrace. Ahri then heard an explosion from where Diana and Riven were, realizing that the Lunari had destroyed her pillow with Riven finally getting up. The Exile had seemingly forgotten about Ahri as she and Diana began to trade blows from their new pillows that quickly tore open. Ahri noticed the happiness on Diana's face as she made a mess, and Riven's, while not as playful, also shared the same feeling.

Ahri didn't know why she was having this dream, but one thing was for sure; she was going to do this with Katarina, Miss Fortune, and Evelynn.

The vixen grabbed her pillow, joining in with Diana and Riven who welcomed her. The girl was soon lost on a storm of feathers filled with giggling and shrieks.


	4. Pillow fight

**Disclaimer: So I'm very bad at figuring out when I'm gonna be done my stories, but I got this done quicker than I anticipated haha.**

 ** _Back in the present…_**

"Any ice in the freezer Evelynn?" Sarah asked.

During Ahri's vision, the women put her on the couch with Sarah watching over her. Katarina was currently gulping down her seventh beer while Evelynn was looking for ice in the kitchen.

"Remind me again why we need ice for this? She really doesn't even have an injury." Evelynn said.

"She fell on the floor with a loud thud. While there's no serious injuries, it doesn't hurt to be safe."

"Why not just use a beer bottle from the fridge? Those are pretty cold." Katarina said.

"We're not going to put a beer bottle on Ahri as a substitute for a goddamn icepack." Sarah said with clenched teeth.

"Alright sorry! Just trying to contribute." Katarina said putting her hands up.

"You know what it doesn't really matter because she's already up." Evelynn said coming out of the kitchen.

"What?"

Sarah looked to her left to see Ahri standing up straight off the couch. Didn't say anything or make any movements, just staring blankly ahead.

"Oh Ahri, good to see you're conscious!" Sarah said getting up. "You feel alright?"

The fox gave no reply. Still staring into space.

"Hey." Sarah snapped her fingers. "You can talk right? Or did Evelynn's pillow have a damaging impact on your nerves?"

"I may have underestimated my strength with that pillow, but I highly doubt it damaged her brain." Evelynn said stretching along the couch.

"I know what'll do it." Katarina said.

The redhead reached over the armrest of her chair and grabbed her pillow. She threw it like a shuriken.

"Kat no!" Sarah exclaimed.

Ahri suddenly looked upward, like she sensed something was off. She extended her right arm to her side and caught the pillow without turning her head. The women stayed silent as Ahri brought the object to her eyes, like she was studying it.

"Yes, I know what I have to do." She finally said.

Ahri dropped the pillow and Spirit Dashed away. The women observed as she dashed around the apartment, regularly returning to the center of the room with more pillows before dashing away for more. Katarina was leaning back into a small couch pillow on her chair, opening up her eighth beer of the evening. As she was about to take a sip, Ahri dashed past her, taking the pillow and the bottle. Katarina was dazed for a moment before realizing she was missing her drink. Ahri soon dashed back past the red haired woman, returning the bottle to her. Eventually, there was a pile of pillows in the center of the room, about 29 in total. Evelynn and Sarah watched from the couch as Ahri returned with the last pillow, making it 30

"Alright, I think that's all of them." She said.

"Um Ahri, are you feeling okay?" Sarah asked.

"I don't think she is. Anyone with that number of pillows are not right in the head." Katarina said.

"At least she's talking to us. That's something" Evelynn added.

"Okay girls." Ahri said doing a hand stretch, "You may be wondering why I got so many pillows."

"Actually we're not. We figured that you were getting them for the pillow fight." Sarah said.

"Oh right. Sorry, being unconscious can make you forgetful sometimes." Ahri said with a giggle, "So, while I was unconscious, I had a vision."

"Oh this should be good." Evelynn said with interest.

"I was at a Christmas party hosted by Caitlyn. Diana, Riven, Janna, Nidalee, Vi, Akali, and Zyra were there. When I stepped into the main room, they were all having a pillow fight with feathers flying everywhere, much to Caitlyns displeasure. But here's the thing, they were dressed in skimpy clothing. Well, Diana and Riven were anyway, the others are generally dressed that way."

"Ooo I'm liking this." Evelynn said smiling.

Before continuing, Ahri stripped off her tank top and short-shorts revealing her pink undergarments, getting a huge smile from Evelynn while Sarah had on wide eyes. Katarina was too drunk to notice.

"Uh Ahri, why are you -mph!" Sarah said before being silenced by Evelynn.

"Be quiet love!" Evelynn whispered with a slight hiss, "I like where this is going, don't ruin it!"

"So I was in a red bra and panties during this. Right before the vision ended, me and Riven were lunging at eachother, prepared to battle it out until the feathers were everywhere. While I didn't get to fight, lunging at her in nothing but my lingerie felt so… right."

"So what you're saying is you definitely wanna have a pillow fight in your underwear?" Sarah asked.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. Not only for tonight but for all my future pillow fights. It just feels so right!" Ahri said happily.

"Oh Ahri, you must invite me to all your future events like this one! I like your style." Evelynn said getting up, walking towards the fox.

"Why thank you Evelynn, that means a lot."

"Shall we begin this fight and let the feathers fly?" Evelynn asked.

"Oh shit yeah!" Katarina interrupted. "I love to do tickle fights!"

The woman clumsily walked to her chair to retrieve her pillow. Before picking it up, she gulped down the last of her eighth beer and immediately fell down face first on the soft cushion, causing an uproar of laughter from the others.

"I'm alright!" Katarina said muffled.

"I'll join you in a minute Evelynn." Ahri said.

The fox sat down beside Sarah who was keeping an eye on her drunk friend Katarina. She noticed Ahri and turned to her.

"What's up?" Sarah asked.

"Do you uh, think you'll join in?" She asked. "I'm well aware of your stance on this so I'll understand."

"Ahri, you're the hostess here, not me. If you want to do this type of thing, then I gladly support you. I may not be a huge fan of fulfilling every man's fantasy, but I know that's what you and Evelynn are meant do to, though unintentional here I think, and I can't stop you from doing what you feel is fun, nor would I ever try to. You're my friend." Sarah explained.

Ahri didn't have anything to say. Her only instinct was to quickly grab the bounty hunter and wrap her arms around. She squeezed her tightly, not wanting to let go, with a few tears streaming down her face. Sarah gladly did the same, with the exception of tears.

"Thank you." Ahri whispered, "No one's ever been that nice to me before."

"Probably because you capture their souls before they can say anything!" Sarah said with a laugh.

Ahri laughed too and broke the hug. She got up and went to where Evelynn was twirling a pillow, waiting patiently.

"Alright, let's get it on." Evelynn said.

"What?" A slurred Katarina said getting up. She looked to see Ahri and Evelynn fluffing up their pillows, preparing them. "Oh right, gotta get naked or something."

As Katarina began to get ready, Ahri and Evelynn were ready to start the fight.

"Alright now Evelynn, try not to hit me like you did before? Don't wanna get knocked out again."

"Don't worry darling, I learned the appropriate strength for a swing. Can we go for dirty hits though?"

"You mean like this?" Ahri said.

Before Evelynn could respond, Ahri swung her pillow at the womans hips with it sailing around and spanked her backside, making it jiggle a bit.

"Ooh!" Evelynn said gasping. "Naughty naughty, that's gonna get you a face full of feathers!

Evelynn returned her own hit on Ahri, bringing the pillow down onto her head, not knocking her out this time. The fox let out a giggle before retaliating.

"You're not as inexperienced as I thought!" Evelynn said whacking Ahri.

"I learned some things in that vision. Don't hold back!" Ahri said before hitting Evelynn on the side.

As the two ladies fought, Katarina was in her red lingerie, ready to join in. Grabbing her pillow, she went to Miss Fortune first.

"Hey Sarah, you're not playing?"

"Nah, I think I'll sit this one out." Sarah replied watching Ahri and Evelynn laugh as they fought with the pillows.

"I know I'm repeating myself here but are you afraid of doing that?"

The bounty hunter raised an eyebrow at Katarinas question.

"I'm serious, do you refuse to do this because you're afraid that you're supporting the claim that attractive women do this at sleepovers? Or are you afraid you might enjoy it?"

"Well no, I just don't… It's just tha-"

"Ah forget it, I know I said that you could choose to participate or not. The drunk me has control over half of what I say. But listen, if you did participate, I bet you'd feel much better afterwards, knowing that you stepped out of your comfort zone and did something different. Go for it. Whether it ends good or bad, it was an experience. I'm just saying Sarah."

Katarina prepared her pillow and got on top of the couch.

"Hey girls!" She said catching Ahri and Evelynn's attention. "FEATHERS FOR NOXUS!"

The red head leaped into the fray with her pillow raised. Sarah just watched, thinking about what Katarina said.

"Go for it. Whether it ends good or bad, it was an experience." Sarah repeated.

Looking back over, Sarah could see Katarina's face had on an expression of pure joy. She swung her pillow and laughed when she got hit. The bounty hunter looked at the beer bottle Kat gave her earlier.

"Fuck it." She said.

 **Insert Joan Jett's song "Bad Reputation"**

Sarah unscrewed the top of the bottle and chugged it down.

 ** _I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_**

She put the empty bottle aside and stood up.

 ** _You're living in the past, it's a new generation_**

The bounty hunter stripped off her tank top, revealing her large cleavage concealed in a blue bra.

 ** _A girl can do what she wants to do, and that's what I'm gonna do_**

She grabbed her pillow and patted it.

 ** _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation, Oh no not me._**

"LET THE FEATHERS FLY!" Sarah shouted.

Miss Fortune ran towards the 3 women, whooping and laughing. She swung and got hit from all directions. The room was filled with the giggling from the 4 women as they battled it out.

"Sarah, glad you could join in!" Ahri said with glee.

"You can thank Katarina for that! Might as well do something out of the ordinary!" Sarah said hitting Ahri with her pillow.

"Katarina convinced you to join? Where is she?"

"Behind you!" Evelynn said before whacking Sarah.

Katarina whacked Ahri with her pillow, but the fox girl quickly turned around and grabbed her. She brought the red head in for a tight hug, much to Katarinas confusion.

"Ahri! What the?!"

"Thank you Kat, for convincing Sarah to join in! Thank you!" Ahri said squeezing tighter.

"Alright you're welcome, just let me out I can't breathe!"

Ahri released Katarina who fell down catching her breath. Ahri, oblivious that she almost suffocated the woman, came down beside her.

"That's it loves, let your guards down." A sinister yet seductive voice said.

Behind the pair was Evelynn using her lashers to smack them with pillows. The hit caused the two pillows to explode into feathers covering Ahri and Katarina. Evelynn, back at her location. was disappointed by this.

"Aww, I thought you'd last longer." She said looking at the limp object.

Evelynn grabbed a fresh pillow heading out where the two girls were dazed from the explosive attack. Choosing a target, Evelynn leaped on Katarina sending her flat on her back.

"Ooh, I like this position." The woman said beating Katarina with the pillow.

Ahri, on her feet again, chose to gang up on Katarina who begged them to stop while laughing.

"You disappoint me Ahri!" Sarah said.

Miss Fortune jumped onto Ahri's back and wrapped her legs around the girls stomach. Ahri attempted to get Sarah off to no effect.

"Ganging up on someone in a pillow fight, shame on you!"

The fox girl began to clumsily try and get her friend off her back.

"Get off!" Ahri said laughing while blindly swinging her pillow upwards in hopes of hitting Sarah.

"Thanks Sarah!" Katarina said before getting hit again.

"Don't thank me for anything! You're mine after I'm done with Ahri!" Miss Fortune replied bonking the fox girl.

Katarina, using her flexible legs, picked up a pillow between her feet and lifted it upward into Evelynn's head knocking her over. Katarina, fuelled with energy and a taste for revenge, gathered up piles of pillows as Evelynn sat back up.

"I suggest you run." The red head said with an evil smile.

Frantically looking around, Evelynn saw no cover to avoid the coming furry of Katarina.

"Oh what I wouldn't give for a tank right now." She said.

Katarina started throwing flurries of pillows at Evelynn who curled up to lessen the damage. However, the pillows ricocheted off a purple shield that was around Evelynn. She peeked to see the soft objects bouncing off. A couple went flying into Katarina knocking her out of her attack.

"What?"

Suddenly, a man appeared. It was Shen, The Eye of Twilight, dressed in blue striped pajamas complete with a nightcap of the same colour. He still had on his mask.

"SHEN!" Evelynn exclaimed.

"Agony's Embrace, you said that you needed help. I am here to protect you." The ninja said with his usual monotone voice.

Shortly after, the ninja looked around, taking notice of his surroundings.

"What a moment, something's wrong, this is not Summoner's Rift. What is happening here?"

Unfortunately for Shen, the Agony's Embrace somersaulted behind a chair at the same time Katarina recovered from her misfire.

"Oh no Katarina! A male is infiltrating this female slumber party!" Evelynn said pointing to Shen.

Still dizzy, Katarina looked to see Shen standing in his pajamas with her original target out of sight. She glared at the ninja.

"Pervert! Get out of here!"

Katarina began her attack again, sending flurries of pillows towards Shen who reacted quickly enough to shield himself against the pelting. Evelynn winced at seeing this, one of the rare times she felt bad for a person.

"I. Must. Not. Break!" Shen said.

Despite his best efforts, the ninjas shield broke and he was pelted by pillows. The never ending onslaught pushed the ninja all the way to the wall where he banged his head, sliding down onto the floor, seemingly unconscious. Katarina stopped her attack and looked at the ninja, looking for any movements.

"Ooh..." Shen groaned.

The ninjas head was very sensitive now. Any light tap would knock him out. He looked over where Evelynn was still hiding. She looked at him with concern.

"Sorry love." She whispered, and this was one of the times she really meant it.

Before Shen could respond, a feather that came loose floated down and landed on his head. The light feather was enough to knock him out, and the ninja blacked out. Katarina smiled proudly at this before remembering her original target.

"Come out Evelynn, I promise I won't obliterate you like I did with Shen!" Katarina said twirling her pillow.

Evelynn decided she had to focus in the pillow fight now instead of Shen. She had caught a pillow during Katarina's attack and clutched it tightly behind the chair. Taking a deep breath, Evelynn back-flipped into the air and teleported behind her opponent. She whacked Katarina on the butt, making it jiggle. Katarina fought back, whacking Evelynn's chest.

"Keep my girls out of this!" She growled.

Exchanging blows and hits, feathers flew around Evelynn and Kat who giggled with delight. Evelynn jumped a little higher bringing the pillow down to Katarina's head with a loud " **pomf!** ", creating a big hole in her nearly empty weapon.

"Oh my head!"

Katarina swung her ripped pillow at Evelynn's hips resulting with it sailing around and spanking the dark woman's butt with the pillow exploding into feathers. Evelynn gasped at this while Katarina fell down laughing so hard at what her action did. Evelynn shook the remaining feathers out of her pillow onto the still hysterical Katarina who coughed as she got some in her mouth.

At the same time Ahri had been all around the room, desperately trying to get Sarah off her. Clumsily swinging her pillow, Ahri knocked over lamps, pictures, and several pieces of furniture, though she didn't seem to care. Miss Fortune cackled at the foxes futile attempts to shake her off. She whacked the girls head briefly blinding her with feathers.

"This is what you get for ganging up!" Sarah said.

Finally, Ahri got an idea and ripped open her pillow to get some feathers. She gave the pillow a tight squeeze that sent all it's feathers flying out into the air. Sarah coughed and got large amounts into her face. Ahri grabbed a few and used them to tickle Sarah's feet. Miss Fortune laughed hysterically at this and her legs lost their grip. Ahri pushed Sarah off who landed safely on the floor. Seizing a fresh pillow, Ahri whacked the bounty hunter, shortly getting a hit in return.

"Whoo I'm getting you good look at these pillows!" Ahri said battling Miss Fortune.

As they fought, Sarah's pillow was nearly exhausted while Ahri's remained unbroken. Realising this, Sarah hit Ahri in the face with all her strength. Her weapon exploded and grabbed the girls pillow. Despite being dazed, Ahri kept a firm grip on the pillow and pulled back against Miss Fortune. They stretched the pillow too far with it splitting. A mountain of feathers came out with both women falling back. Sarah landed beside Katarina, who was armed with a fresh pillow.

"You're mine." Sarah said.

Miss Fortune scrambled to get a new weapon while being attacked by The Sinister Blade. Meanwhile Ahri recovered from her fight with Sarah. Intending to join Sarah and Katarina, her observing was interrupted when she received a spanking from Evelynn's pillow which burst open upon impact.

"You skank." Ahri said narrowing her eyes.

The fox took another pillow and prepared to swing, but saw Evelynn had disappeared.

"Now the real fun begins." The seductive and sinister voice said.

Ahri began to run, nervously looking around.

While Evelynn stalked her prey, she stumbled across Shens body which was now covered in feathers. Unfortunately for her, he began to regain consciousness.

"No not now love!" She said quietly coming down to him.

"What? Where am-?"

"Shhh!" Evelynn said putting her hand over his mouth, "You're dreaming right now. Go back into a deep sleep and don't awaken until I say to." She said with a seductive voice.

Evelynn removed Shen's mouth plate and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. She pulled away, placing the plate back on and watched as his yellow eyes closed.

"I am so good." She said waving her hair before continuing to stalk Ahri.

Back with the two redheads, Sarah swung her pillow at Katarina who hit her back.

"Having fun?!" Katarina asked swinging.

"This is actually pretty enjoyable! Having all this extra flexibility without that damn tank top on!" Sarah said laughing as she fought.

"Didn't expect you to show this much energy though!"

"It's like you said, a good way to unwind other than of the rift!"

The ladies continued to exchange blows with their weapons. After a strategic hit, Katarina found her weapon had burst open. Sarah laughed at the attack and began to swing faster. Trying to keep up, Katarina found that the pillow was quickly becoming empty

"You certainly know some tricks, but they always end up ruining your weapon!" Miss Fortune sneered.

"There's dirty tricks as well!" Katarina said.

The woman blinked behind Sarah and brought her hands up to the womans chest and gave her large cleavage a little squeeze.

"Oh why you?!" Sarah said in shock.

The woman spun around sending her pillow into the grinning face of Katarina. The pillow broke open with feathers falling out. Katarina fell down laughing with Sarah coming down on top of her, eyes filled with rage and glee as she assaulted her opponent with her torn weapon. The bounty hunters face was showing pure happiness as she recklessly pummelled a laughing Katarina who attempted to fight back with no avail, covering them in feathers.

"I wonder how lucky it would be to be these pillows!" Sarah said showing no mercy to Katarina.

"Lucky enough to be destroyed on your fat ass!" Katarina replied.

Katarina aimed her pillow at Miss Fortune's curvy hips sending it around the back where it contacted her bubble butt that resulted in the pillow exploding into feathers. Sarah gasped and felt her cheeks jiggle before glaring down at Katarina with a stern look. Miss Fortune began doubling her attack on Katarina who found a new pillow to shield herself.

"Now you're gonna get it." She said with clenched teeth.

Meanwhile, Evelynn was still in her cloaking, stalking Ahri who had her pillow clutched tightly in her hand. She kept her guard up, ready to take action against The Agony's Embrace.

"The things I'm going to do to you." Evelynn's voice echoed.

Ahri nervously looked around.

"Damn, I shouldn't have allowed her to use abilities."

"Are you lonely? I can help."

Ahri heard some movement behind her, near the top of the chair.

"Stay right there love."

Evelynn appeared crouched on top of the chair. She lunged at the fox girl who turned around just in time to raise her pillow. The women collided with their pillows spurting feathers. Ahri proceeded to push Evelynn down onto the chair followed with rapid swings.

"Aren't so tough without your camouflage eh?" Ahri said.

"Maybe I'm not, but I do know more dirty tricks!" Evelynn said.

The woman flung her pillow into her attackers face causing them to stumble. Evelynn licked her lips and threw herself at Ahri's legs sending her falling to the floor. She grabbed Ahri's limp pillow and the one thrown.

"My turn love."

Evelynn quickly pummelled the pinned down Ahri, covering her in feathers.

"Feathers may belong in pillows, but they look so much better on you, honey."

Back with Miss Fortune and Katarina, Sarah had exhausted her pillow and tossed it aside. Instead of grabbing a new one, she seized Katarinas pillow and attempted to steal it. Katarina pulled back and the two red heads tugged on the soft object until it ripped open pouring out more feathers. The two women swung the measly case at one another as it's interior flew around them.

"I feel sorry for that pillow!" Sarah said laughing, looking for a new one

Katarina teleported behind Sarah again and whacked her on the head with the pillow breaking open. Miss Fortune's hair got feathers in it as she coughed and laughed.

"Such feeble pillows." Katarina said observing. The redhead then looked at Miss Fortunes large round ass, the pajama bottoms she wore looking like they were threatening to tear under the large flesh. Katarina smirked, putting aside her pillow and grabbing the brim of Miss Fortunes pajama bottoms. The busty redhead gasped and felt Katarina pull down her bottoms, revealing her bubble butt that had a blue lace panty covering very little.

Katarina quickly snatched her pillow, swinging it at Miss Fortunes fat ass and spanking it. A loud pop resounded as feathers exploded around the two redheads, Miss Fortune shrieking while Katarina laughed hysterically, watching the round flesh jiggle as feathers flew. She eventually looked back up to her opponent who was glaring at her over her shoulder. Katarina knew she'd awakened a beast within Miss Fortune, and yet wasn't intimidated one bit.

"Why you!?" Sarah exclaimed, lunging at Katarina who kept smiling.

Katarina felt herself get tackled to the floor, laughing despite the impact being quite harsh. Miss Fortune grabbed a pillow, giving Katarina a taste of her own medicine by relentlessly pounding her with a new pillow that quickly started to lose its feathers from the redheads speed and strength. Miss Fortune did her signature laugh as she assaulted Katarina, finally changing it up as she grabbed the woman's legs and held them up, letting Katarina's shapely rear be exposed albeit it being covered more by her red panties. Miss Fortune smacked it a few times with the assassin's butt jiggling as Katarina laughed and occasionally giggled. Sarah eventually exhausted her pillow with feathers floating around them and both women moved to gather new pilows.

Katarina received a whack from Sarah's new pillow. They swung at one another with Katarina being forced to pace backward. She soon bumped into Evelynn who still had Ahri pinned down.

"Oops!" Katarina said.

Sarah came up behind Katarina and smacked her butt with the pillow making it bounce.

"Payback honey!" Miss Fortune said laughing.

Ahri finally managed to get Evelynn off her and got to her feet quickly to grab a new pillow.

"Don't think you're getting away so easily."

The fox girl was grabbed and pushed into the chair she put Evelynn in. The Agony's Embrace prepared to continue her attack on Ahri, but got spanked by the pillow held by Miss Fortune.

"You've had your time with Ahri. Now let's see if you can handle me." Sarah said with her pillow held over her shoulder.

Evelynn smirked at this and lunged at the bounty hunter, but she managed to sidestep out of the way sending Evelynn crashing into the couch.

"Watch yourself honey, or you'll find yourself covered in feathers." Sarah taunted.

"So, you like it rough." Evelynn said.

The woman teleported behind Sarah and pushed her onto the couched before pouncing on her, laughing as she swung.

Ahri was being chased by Katarina around the room. The Sinister Blade was laughing crazily as she pursued the fox with dual pillows.

"Is that fear I smell?" Katarina taunted as she chased Ahri.

The fox girl chuckled lightly at this and turned around to stand her ground. Katarina leaped at her with the two pillows preparing to clap Ahri's head.

"Now."

Katarina saw Ahri Spirit Dash away and stopped her attack. She teleported to her target only for Ahri to dash behind her and whack her butt with the pillow. Katarina growled and swung back to see the fox dashed away again.

"Coward!" Katarina yelled.

Another dash happened with the pillow Katarina had in her left hand taken leaving her with only one.

"Now it's even." Ahri said dashing into view.

She and the redhead bonked eachother with the pillows. Katarina sent a swing into Ahri's backside making it jiggle and receiving a giggle from the fox. Ahri raised her pillow over her head as she slammed it on Katarina's back given that she crouched. The woman laughed and uppercut her pillow into Ahri's chin, making her lurch upward with Katarina aiming her pillow for Ahri's head, but the fox girl was in the air and her breasts were hit instead, making them jiggle generously. Ahri gasped and tackled Katarina down where she pummeled her relentlessly as feathers started to fly all around her, Ahri not having a care in the world as she made a mess while joyfully laughing.

"Not bad for an ADC!" Evelynn said fighting Sarah.

"You assassins always think we're easy targets! Give us pillows and we'll show you who's boss!" Sarah said between swings and dodges.

"Don't be so sure."

Evelynn again teleported behind Sarah and pushed her down. She brought her pillow down onto Sarah's butt spanking it and making the pillow explode and the woman's fat ass jiggling briefly. She teleported back to her spot and grabbed the dazed Miss Fortunes pillow.

"Hey, you cheater!" Miss Fortune said laughing as she held on.

This led to the women standing up as they tugged on the pillow. The tug of war was interrupted when Katarina was sent tearing through the pillow with Ahri following behind with a torn pillow raised.

"No you've ruined my pillow!" Sarah said laughing.

"Pillow fight for the couch!" Katarina declared jumping on the couch.

With no pillows close by, Evelynn and Sarah grabbed the couch's back cushions as replacements. Ahri blew a feather off her nose and leaped into the fray on her couch. For a brief moment in slow motion, Ahri looked around at her friends faces. Evelynn was gleeful as she whacked Katarina, Sarah laughed after receiving a spanking from Evelynn, and Katarina giggled with delight as she got a face full of stuffing from Sarah's now torn couch cushion.

"This is a slumber party" she thought to herself with satisfaction.

She went back to the present and swung her pillow with feathers spurting everywhere.

Katarina slugged Miss Fortune in the face with the woman's head reeling back. Miss Fortune retaliated with a wide swing with her cushion that caused more stuffing to fly, but knocking Katarina off the couch and onto the feather-covered floor. Ahri chose to spank Miss Fortune's bulbous rear again which made it jiggle and bounce, Miss Fortune giggling as her flesh danced. Evelynn chose to push her cushion into Ahri that knocked the fox into Miss Fortune with both of them falling down. Evelynn stole Ahri's pillow with a cackle and started to pummel both of them with it until she felt her butt get smacked by a pillow belonging to Katarina. Once again it exploded into feathers as Evelynn's butt jiggled and she returned the favor, smacking Katarina's shapely rear with it also bouncing. The Sinister Blade laughed as feathers flew everywhere and all four women got off the couch, grabbing what remained of the pillows before lunging at eachother with smiles and laughter as more feathers flew.

About a half hour later, the fight had finally concluded with the 4 women on the floor catching their breath. The floor was littered with thousands of feathers and empty pillowcases. Not a single pillow was left intact while the couch cushions that were eventually used had lost a significant amount of stuffing. The girls were throwing and blowing feathers.

"Now THAT was a good pillow fight." Evelynn said.

"So many feathers, so many lost pillows. So much fun." Katarina said smiling.

"I think we might have gotten a little carried away." Sarah said sitting up, observing the room.

"No matter, it was totally worth it." Ahri said giggling.

"I've reconsidered my thoughts on the whole lingerie pillow fight scenario." Sarah said after blowing some feathers.

"See Sarah? Told you that you'd feel better." Katarina said.

"Oh yes I felt so much better after spanking your ass for fondling with my cleavage." Sarah said.

The women laughed at this.

"I'm gonna have to go for the butt more often next time. You ladies have got some nice looking ones." Evelynn said with a giggle.

"Next time, I'll get more pillows. 30 was clearly not enough. So, what should we do next?" She asked standing up, wiping some feathers off her.

"I don't know, order a pizza or something?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yeah that sounds good!" Katarina said getting up.

"With a movie?" Ahri added in with a tone of hope that it would be approved.

"Even better!" Katarina said.

"All that intense swinging of those pillows can definitely make a woman hungry." Evelynn said.

"Just don't make the pizza Pineapple." Sarah said getting up.

They laughed again.

"Alright, I'll take care of that. Just gotta find my damn phone in this mess." Ahri said.

As Ahri began to search, Miss Fortune and Katarina went to the kitchen while Evelynn went to the bathroom.

"So tell me Sarah, are you glad you participated?" Katarina asked opening the fridge.

"Honestly Kat, I am. I don't regret any part of that. It was truly a fun experience." Sarah said with a smile. "But that doesn't mean I'm always open to doing it."

Katarina snorted at this while getting another beer. "Please, it isn't like this whole thing is gonna go viral. What happens at a slumber party, stays at a slumber party."

"I suppose so."

"Here" Katarina said handing her friend an open beer bottle, "I think you could use it after dominating my ass in that pillow fight."

Miss Fortune laughed at the comment and gladly took the beverage.

"Cheers to a good fight, and to all those pillows who gave their lives so four friends could have a good time." Sarah said raising the bottle.

Katarina did the same and they clinked the bottles together before gulping them down. Ahri just found her phone, dialling the pizza place.

Meanwhile, Evelynn peeked her head out the bathroom door, checking to make sure no one was around. Closing and locking it, the woman went to the mirror where she took out lipstick.

"You can come out now darling." She said applying the lipstick in the mirror.

Appearing in the tub was Teemo, The Swift Scout.

"About time you showed up. That was like 30 minutes! Sounded like I missed a lot out there." Teemo said.

"You didn't miss anything. The last 30 minutes just had us throwing some feathers at eachother and relaxing. You got the main stuff on Camera." Evelynn said smacking her lips together.

"What're you gonna do about Shen?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll take care of him. This was the one time I felt bad for a person so I'll repay him good." Evelynn said smiling in the mirror.

"I think I deserve a little payment too." Teemo said.

Evelynn turned to the scout, eyebrows raised high.

"What're you talking about you little fuzzball?"

"You took a lot longer to get in here to meet me. I think I deserve a little bonus for making me wait."

"You can't be serious." Evelynn said crossing her arms.

"All I want is a little kiss on the cheek. That's all." Teemo said with his usual smug face.

Evelynn giggled at this.

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna give a little hairball a peck on the cheek for being a little late. I don't think so." Evelynn said.

"Either you do that or I go out there and tell them the real reason why you came here." Teemo said.

"Alright fine! You can have a peck, but next time I'm against you on the rift, I'm gonna camp your lane so hard."

"Worth it!" Temmo said happily.

"Just give me the camera first." Evelynn said extending her hand.

"Whoa hey I don't think so. How do I know you won't kick me out immediately after I give it?" Teemo said.

"How do I know YOU won't run out and spill the beans to everyone after I kiss you?"

"Because... um, well, huh. I can't argue with that."

"Good. Now please give me the camera, and you shall receive your reward."

Teemo handed Evelynn the camera who set it on the sink counter.

"Alright, now it's my turn. Close your eyes." Evelynn said with a seductive voice.

Teemo smiled and did what he was told. However, the woman picked him up and carried him to the bathroom window. She opened it and threw him out. The Scout fell down and landed in the garbage which was fortunately full of old mattresses to soften the impact. Evelynn closed the window and went back to the mirror.

"Damn Yordles," Evelynn said straightening out her hair, "Always trying to get a piece of this.

As she did her hair, she noticed there was a few feathers caught on it. She plucked them out and put them aside. While doing so, she thought about the great fight she had with the other girls. Them laughing with glee as they pummelled eachother playfully, creating a mess and having fun. It wasn't quite what she expected, and to a certain degree, she enjoyed doing it with them.

"Huh, this is a weird feeling." Evelynn said to herself..

"That feeling, is of bonding." A voice said.

"Who said that?! Is it Teemo's ghost? He didn't survive the fall and now he's back for revenge!"

"No no no! It is I, Shen." The voice said.

Next to her in the mirror, a miniature Shen was standing in the air, dressed in his usual ninja outfit despite actually being in his pajamas.

"Oh." Evelynn said in an casual tone. "You mind telling me how you're in my head?"

"When you made contact with my moisture, I was outfitted with a spell that allows me to telepathically communicate with whoever came into contact with that spell. I always cover my lips in it before I sleep."

"Seems kind of weird."

"How so?"

"What makes you think Zed would kiss you on the lips before knocking you out?" Evelynn said with a laugh.

"That's nothing but nonsense. It's for entirely different, AND actual, events that could happen." Shen said, "That feeling you felt, Agony's Embrace, it was that of a bond."

"Alright fine. So tell me, Oh so Wise Master Shen, Leader of the Twilight Eye something, why do I have this feeling in me that I have never felt before?"

"Because, "Shen began, ignoring the woman's sarcasm, "you had a pleasant experience with them. It went more positive than it has with your other ones."

Evelynn took each word Shen said to her into consideration, but only for a second.

"Yeah what a load of bull. Just because we all had fun doing a single thing doesn't mean anything. Sorry Shen, better luck next time."

Before Shen could respond, Evelynn flicked the miniature figure of him with her finger tip, sending him flying through the window.

"You're still bad." Evelynn said to herself in the mirror. She then went back out to rejoin the party.


	5. Eve's friends, Sarah's Dare

Rejoining the others who were all sitting on the couch, Evelynn sat on the sofas arm rest. The girls had put their pajamas back on with a few feathers sticking to them.

"So, what movie are we watching? Evelynn asked breaking the silence.

"We decided we should figure that out after the pizza gets here. No better way to start a movie than with fresh pizza." Ahri said.

"Oh… alright then." Evelynn said resting her head on her hand as she stretched along the couch.

There was more silence amongst the women again, each one unsure what to say next.

"Well?" Evelynn said putting her hand into the air, "What do you wanna do to pass the time?"

"Uh, um, oh I know!" Ahri said, "We can talk about boys that we like."

"Ehh, maybe not exactly that. Was thinking of like truth or dare? You know, tell eachother our deepest secrets or dare eachother to kiss one another?" Evelynn said.

"What the fuck kind of Truth or Dare are you talking about Evelynn?" Sarah said looking at the woman with pure confusion.

"You idiot! Don't make it too obvious!" Evelynn thought to herself.

"Besides," Katarina cut in, "Truth or Dare is one of the most boring games in history to play at slumber parties."

"What were you thinking of Kat? The game "I Never" where you say something that you haven't done and drink each time you do?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah actually that's what I was thinking of."

"Typical, don't you know any other games that don't involve drinking, or are you just that much of an alcoholic?" Evelynn asked with a smirk.

Katarina glared at the woman, but Ahri intervened and prevented any kind of mishaps.

"Now now girls, let's keep it civil. We covered this room in feathers, we don't need to splatter blood on it." Ahri said.

"Well apart from Evelynn's suggestion, Truth or Dare sounds like it could be enjoyable." Sarah said.

Katarina scoffed at this and stood off the couch.

"To hell with that game, I think Ahri's was good. I'll go first!" Katarina said with a hint of extreme sarcasm, "I like Garen the might of Demacia! I wish I could sleep in his bed every night! Now I'm going to get some more drinks to liven up this party!" She finished.

Katarina marched off to the kitchen, stomping like an angry little boy.

"It's no fun when you don't make it interesting with details!" Ahri called out.

"Let her go Ahri, let her go. Trust me." Sarah said putting her hand on Ahri's shoulder.

"Well anyway, I think we can wait on truth or dare. I'm kind of interested in learning about your love interests." Ahri said.

"Alright fine." Evelynn said taking Katarina's spot on the couch. "So Sarah, who do you want to have in bed with you?"

"What?" Sarah said winching.

"Oh for crying out- Who do you like?!" Evelynn asked frustrated.

"You know something Evelynn, why don't you tell us first who you like? You seem to be the most interested in this game." Sarah shot back.

Evelynn shot a glare at Miss Fortune, but noticed Ahri was giving her a look that read "She's got you there". Sighing, Evelynn accepted the question.

"Alright alright. I like… Thresh." She said.

Sarah snickered at this, but Ahri was surprised to learn this and was interested.

"You like Thresh? Why exactly?" Ahri asked.

Evelynn let out a long moan and put her hands behind her head as she leaned back into the couch.

"Ohh I just love watching him work. How he constantly torments Lucian with his wife locked in his lamp, the way he collects the souls of those who have fallen to torture them forever and ever. It's just so…. hot." She said imagining the Warden working, "I pray one day he'll notice me and teach me his ways. The things we could do together. A girl can dream."

Ahri was fascinated by her words. Conveniently enough, she also had a thing for Thresh.

"Evelynn, don't claw my eyes out for this, but I also have a thing for, Thresh." Ahri said with a little embarrassment.

"Oh you do?" Evelynn said with interest.

The Agony's Embrace crawled over to Ahri, coming up right to her face.

"Please do tell me."

Pushing Evelynn's face a short distance from hers, Ahri began to explain.

"Well, like you said with the souls part. I also collect souls and one time we actually tried to collect the same soul by accident. Being the generous skeleton man he is, he allowed me to have the remnants of the person and I've had a thing for him ever since." Ahri said.

One would expect Evelynn to be jealous of this, but instead she gave a slight smile at the fox girls words.

"I can totally see that Ahri. Oh so dreamy." Evelynn said wrapping her arm around the fox.

"The way he risks his life to get souls on the rift, and the times he saves you with his lantern. It's just so amazing." Ahri said.

The two women looked out into space, clearly fantasizing about Thresh. All that was missing were some heart bubbles around them. Sarah rolled her eyes at this and cleared her throat sending them back into reality.

"You girls surprise me." Sarah said, "I thought you'd have gone for Yorick or something. At least he's more charming than that monster Thresh."

Evelynn and Ahri looked at eachother briefly before looking at Miss Fortune. A moment, later they burst out laughing.

"Oh my god she just said- Ahahaha!" Evelynn said laughing.

Sarah just looked blankly at the women as they continued to laugh. Evelynn had her hands over her stomach with her legs curling up to her thighs. Ahri was leaning back into the couch laughing while occasionally pounding the cushion with her fist. They did this for another minute before calming down and taking deep breathes.

"That's a good one Sarah. You should be a comedian." Ahri said wiping a tear away from her eye.

"For a moment you sounded serious there." Evelynn added.

"But I am…" Sarah said.

Being silent again, Ahri and Evelynn busted out laughing even harder. Ahri put her hand on her face as she laughed with Evelynn falling off the couch and landing with a thud, still laughing like a maniac. During this, Katarina finally came back out with more alcohol. She had several dozen beers for herself with wine for the others. Seeing the two women in hysteria, Katarina was confused like Sarah.

"What the hell kind of drugs did they do?"

"They're not on any drugs. Just their normal selves." Sarah said still looking.

"Well if they're laughing like this when sober, I can only imagine what they'll be like tipsy." Katarina said sitting down and opening another beer. "What're they laughing about anyway?"

"I told them that Yorick was a better choice for a relationship instead of Thresh." Sarah said.

Katarina blankly stared at the bounty hunter before also bursting into laughter.

"You can't be-! You're really seri-! Oh my god that is priceless!" Katarina said leaning over the chairs arm rest laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL'S SO FUCKING FUNNY ABOUT THAT?!" Sarah said pissed off.

The women laughed for a few minutes before calming down. Katarina sat back up, calming herself before taking a sip of her drink. Ahri straightened out her clothes before stepping up to help a calmed down Evelynn up.

"Oh, thank you Ahri." The Agony's Embrace said taking the foxes hand.

Ahri pulled Evelynn up who wiped away the last of her tears from the laughter.

"God I haven't laughed like that in a long time." Evelynn said sitting back down.

"I still don't know why you find me suggesting Yorick to be so funny." Sarah said crossing her arms.

"Well the answer is simple love. Yorick is a creepy, sad, middle aged type of man. His only friends, or should I say companions, are those creepy ghouls." Evelynn said.

"Don't forget that Maiden of The Mist." Ahri said shuddering.

"Oh lord, don't even mention her. She's sooo creepy. At least Thresh actually has a pleasant type of personality, well kind of. He's much more charming than Yorick who's entirely depressed. Not to mention his Dark Star voice is just so, so, hot." Evelynn said fantasising again.

Making a disgusted sound, Sarah took a bottle of wine and opened it followed with chugging down a good amount of it.

"Alright so now that that's settled, let's ask Sarah who she likes." Evelynn said.

"What about Katarina?" Sarah said pointing to the red head.

"I already told mine. It's Garen. That big blade is welcome anytime inside my-!"

"Alright too much information! Stop please!" Ahri said.

Sarah sighed and accepted it was her turn.

"Alright I'll tell you mine." She said.

As Sarah began to explain, Evelynn was having a debate in her mind.

" _What the hell are you doing Evelynn?! Why aren't you, or didn't you, record Ahri, Katarina, and now Sarah's confession of who their crushes are?! Are you going soft?!"_

"Shut up!" Evelynn's other part of mind said, "Not everything has to be recorded you know. I have a special plan for Miss Fortune when the pizza guy arrives."

" _Well it better be good! Because the lack of agony you're building up is very irritating!"_

Coming back to the present, Evelynn had just missed Sarah's entire explanation who she liked.

"So yeah, that's why I like him." Sarah said.

"I can see why." Ahri said.

"Pretty nice detail." Katarina added.

"Alright ladies!" Ahri said clapping her hands together, "Now that we're done with that game, what say we do that "I Never" game?"

"I'm down for that! Drinks all around ladies!" Katarina said raising her glass.

Ahri and Evelynn poured wine into their glasses with Sarah sticking to her own bottle.

"Alright, so what're the rules for this game exactly?" Sarah asked.

"You can ask anything you want! No limits!" Ahri said.

"Excellent!" Evelynn said with a devious smile.

"Since I'm hosting this, I'll go first. Let's see, uh, I've never intentionally gave first blood in Summoner's Rift!" Ahri said.

Katarina and Evelynn took a drink.

"Really Evelynn?" Sarah asked.

"Eh it was during my teen phase. You know how they are." Evelynn said shrugging.

"I'll go next." Katarina said, "I never had my mastery bind with my abilities."

Only Sarah took a sip this time.

"You'd be surprised at how often it's happened when I ult."

"My turn! I never kissed a woman before." Evelynn said.

This time Katarina and Ahri took a sip.

"I thought you said you were open to all types Evelynn." Sarah said.

"Ah ha, that's it love! I said I WAS open to all types, just that doing it with men was getting a little stale."

"Fair point. Katarina, you did that once?"

"Yep, once with Ashe at a Snowdown party. I don't wanna get into the details."

"Anyhow, I'll go next. Um, I've never had a crush on someone who was from the opposite faction of mine."

Katarina took a drink this time.

 _About 20 minutes later, the women were still playing the game, but most had only gone through one glass while Katarina had gone through a majority of her bottles._

"Oh geez what else is there?" Sarah said trying to think of a question, "Um, I never asked Shen to ult me when I was at 1% health, about to jump on a full team doing Baron."

"Oh come on!" Katarina said taking another gulp.

"I uh, I never blamed a tank who was dead for not protecting me while I charged a fed Vayne when I was 0/10." Evelynn said. Despite what she originally intended to ask, the woman was having more fun asking these questions.

"This is ridiculous!" Katarina said as she drank more.

"I… never said I was the greatest Champion ever when I got a hexakill that I stole off all my teammates in Twisted Treeline." Ahri said.

"This was a huge fucking mistake!" Katarina yelled before taking another sip.

Unfortunately, that last drink was enough and The Sinister Blade passed out falling face first on the floor.

"Oh wow she's out cold. Is she gonna be okay?" Ahri asked.

"Of course she will!" Sarah said reassuringly, "Should've seen her at Talon's birthday last year. Had a quarter more of alcohol than she did here. 20 minutes later she was up and ready for more."

"I don't know how she manages to keep in shape despite all of this." Evelynn said.

A knock was then heard at the door, catching the womens attention.

"Hello? Pizza delivery." A male voice said.

"That pizza's here!" Ahri said excitedly.

The fox girl made her way to her kitchen table where she had the money waiting. Walking to the door, she was stopped by Evelynn.

"Who now Ahri! Let's make this interesting."

"Uh, what do you mean exactly?"

"Well given that Sarah was hoping to play Truth or Dare earlier, I say we grant her that wish." Evelynn said.

"Excuse me?" Sarah said.

"Sarah Fortune, or Miss Fortune if you prefer…" Evelynn began, "…I dare you, to pay for the pizza, in a seductive way."

Sarah spit out the wine she was drinking receiving a chuckle from Evelynn.

"You can't be serious." Sarah said.

"Well I mean if you're too afraid to do it, me or Ahri always could."

"Yeah you know Evelynn I'd appreciate it if you didn't use my name to volunteer me for such activities." Ahri said.

"Alright fine. If you're too afraid, I'll do it. After all I am more experienced." Evelynn said with a giggle.

Narrowing her eyes at the woman, Sarah was never one to back down from a challenge, or a dare in particular.

"Alright Evelynn, I'll do it. You're on." Sarah said with a cocky smile.

"Wonderful love." Evelynn said with an equally cocky smile.

Outside in the hall the pizza boy was getting impatient.

"This better be the right apartment room. 420." He said reading the door.

At that moment the door began to unlock. Sighing with satisfaction, the delivery boy straightened his posture. With the door opening, there stood Miss Fortune. Her red hair was in a ponytail, still in her white tank top with blue short shorts on. She leaned against the doorway, letting her large cleavage stick out more.

"Hey handsome." She said.

"Uh, h-hi." The boy said nervously.

Sarah observed him. He appeared to be in his early 20s, good body posture and figure. A person she could see taking out for dinner or a few drinks.

"Is that for me?" Sarah said pointing to the pizza.

"Uh yes, yes it is!" The boy said with a little volume in his voice. Clearly he was nervous at the sight of this beautiful woman.

"Yummy, so big for a woman like me." Sarah said.

"It's not the only big thing in here." The guy said attempting to joke.

"Excuse me?" Sarah said shooting him a deadly yet playful glare.

"Nothing!" He said not making eye contact

"And how much does that cost honey?"

"It's, uh, $25.99."

"Mm, reasonable price for such a delicious pizza and a handsome delivery boy."

The delivery boy chuckled nervously at this. Sarah could see him starting to sweat a little. To be even more seductive, she undid the ponytail in the back, letting her long red hair flop down along her shoulders. Running her hands through it, she saw the boy sweat even more.

"So, uh, is that by cash?"

"Cash love."

"Great! Uh, where is it?"

Sarah answered the question by stripping off her tank top and throwing it aside. The boy futilely attempted to avoid eye contact with her cleavage.

"Aw what's the matter love? You don't want the money?"

Giving in, the boy gazed down to see a 20 and 10 dollar bill between Sarah's cleavage.

"Oh." He said with an unamused tone.

"Come on, take it." She said with a little forward movement.

Gulping and sweating greatly now, the boy reluctantly reached for the money.

"God this is so much harder than I imagined!" He thought.

In Ahri's apartment, Evelynn was secretly filming the whole dare on camera.

"Oh this'll be so delicious once it goes viral." She said.

Out with Sarah, the boy finally managed to retrieve the money and took it out. However, he was grabbed by the collar and yanked by an angry looking Miss Fortune.

"You just reached into my cleavage! That's a very gusty move of you kid!" She said with clenched teeth.

The delivery boy feared the worst, but Sarah soon brought on a smile.

"I love boys who have guts for that type of stuff." She said licking her lips.

Still holding the boy by his collar, Sarah brought his face to hers and placed a passionate kiss on his lips with him being shocked, but soon closing his eyes as Sarah did the same.

Catching this on camera, Evelynn brought her eyes up from the lens, with her actually completely putting the camera aside.

"Oh. My. God." Evelynn said, "She's kissing him. Something I didn't expect her to do."

Evelynn observed Sarah. She didn't think the bounty hunter had it in her to be this seductive, but she was doing it better than Evelynn planned to do it.

Sarah finally broke the kiss with the pizza boy.

"That was fun." She said with a seductive smile.

The boy was too dumbstruck to say anything. He just had a look of satisfaction on his face. Sarah casually took the pizza box from his hand as he slowly came back to reality.

"Thanks honey." Sarah said backing into the apartment.

"Huh? Oh wait, what about your change?" The boy asked.

"Keep the change love. In honor of pleasing my twins." Sarah said with a wink.

Miss Fortune turned around while still looking at the delivery boy. Using her backside to close the door, she blew a kiss to him before closing it entirely.

The man had no words for this. He stood there, shoulders slumped down with a dumbstruck look.

"Wow…" He said, "That was… amazing!"

He took off down the hall, cheering and laughing at what just happened.

Meanwhile back with the women, Sarah happily walked with the pizza in her hand, placing it down on the coffee table in front of the television with Ahri coming up behind the couch.

"I hope you both saw that, particularly Evelynn." Sarah said with a little victory dance.

"There are no words to describe how amazed I am by you doing that Sarah! You're clearly not a newbie with this." Ahri said.

"Well when I was in my early 20s, I did a few things that allowed me to get anything I wanted. Not pretty, but I'm not ashamed of it either!"

"The way you used your goods to make him nervous and that kiss, oh it just drives me crazy! I think I felt myself becoming attracted to you briefly there!" Ahri said.

"Well if you are, you'll have to buy me dinner first." Sarah said with a laugh.

"You surprise me, Miss Fortune." Evelynn said coming from her spot.

Sarah faced The Agony's Embrace. She had on a neutral look, but looked at Evelynn with her chin up a bit, like she was expecting a type of approval.

"I didn't think you had it in you to pull off a seduction like that. You actually did it better than I would have." Evelynn admitted with her hands behind her back, blushing a bit.

"Really?" Sarah said raising an eyebrow with a cocky smirk, "Seems like I have some things to teach you Eve."

"I guess you do." Evelynn said with a nervous giggle.

Sarah could tell she came off a bit hostile towards Evelynn and stood up.

"Hey, Evelynn." Sarah said making The Agony's Embrace make eye contact with her. "I'm sorry that I came off a bit hostile there. I just tend to get competitive when it comes to certain games."

Evelynn smiled at her words.

"Don't worry love. I pretty much forced you to do that dare and you ended up proving that there's more to you than meets the eye."

"I guess so. Anyway, wanna have some pizza now?" Sarah said pointing at the box with her thumb.

"I'd like that. Just need to go to the bathroom first." Evelynn said.

"Well you better hurry back quick! Katarina's waking up!" Ahri called out.

As Sarah and Ahri began to dig in, Evelynn went into the bathroom and locked the door. Leaning against it with her back, she let out a sigh.

"My goodness, this is not what I expected. I didn't think these women would be as adventurous compared to the others. I actually… admire them. Even, like them a little." Evelynn said to herself.

Walking over to the sink, Evelynn turned on the tap and formed a bowl using her hands to catch some water. Closing her eyes as she splashed the water in her face, images popped up in her head. The laughter she shared with Ahri, the joy she had pummeling the women with her pillow, and the new found respect of Miss Fortune during the dare. Opening her eyes, Evelynn found herself staring face to face with Shen whose face was in the mirror.

"Whoa holy shit!" Evelynn exclaimed backing up a bit.

"Fear not," Shen began, holding up his hand, "I am communicating with you telepathically because you-"

"Because I kissed you and you had some lipstick on that allows you to communicate with whoever came into contact with blah blah blah." Evelynn said waving her hand to show her disinterest.

Shen let out an annoyed groan before choosing to speak again.

"Evelynn, you have a different sense in your body yes? A different feeling? Like the one I told you about say, an hour ago?" Shen asked.

"Wait if you remember that then why did you remind me how you're communicating with me?" Evelynn replied.

"It's a mandatory thing."

"By who, the telepathic authorities?" Evelynn said with a sarcastic tone.

"I do not appreciate your tone right now, Agony's Embrace." Shen said.

"Well I don't appreciate YOU appearing in the damn mirror scaring me when I expect to see my beautiful face."

"I suppose…" Shen said with clenched teeth, "…I could be a little better at picking locations, but this appears to be the only area where you can talk to me without looking like a crazy individual."

Evelynn took his words in before giving a nod of approval. "Alright, touché Shen. Well since I'm here, I suppose I could listen to your… explanation."

"Splendid!" Shen said with a rare tone of excitement.

"So tell me, why am I feeling this way?"

"The answer is simple Agony's Embrace. You said yourself that you like these women."

"To an extent." Evelynn pointed out.

"Fair, but you didn't feel the urge to continue filming the bounty hunters session with that delivery boy. You put the camera down because you were fascinated by it, even admired it." Shen explained.

Evelynn realised that apart from the first activity, she didn't take any pictures or videos of the women doing embarrassing things. Not Katarina's sea of empty bottles or Sarah's seduction dare.

"I told myself I'd use this party to cause misery, but I haven't done that at all." She said.

"That is true that you haven't, but tell me Agony's Embrace. What feels better? Having fun at a slumber party with people you didn't think you'd like, or creating unpleasantness at a party you're enjoying because some alter ego demands it?" Shen said.

Taking in his words, Evelynn saw that she was having more fun doing crazy things with these women instead of the alternative.

"Well... I suppose I could give it another shot." Evelynn said. "My whole time on this world, it's always had me be the one who creates misery, because I fed off it. It kept me sane. I gave this a chance long ago, it didn't work out, but it would be nice to have, some... friends other than a Spider Queen."

Shen only gave a nod of approval at the woman's words. Facing the door, Evelynn knew they were waiting for her.

"Just don't think this means I've changed entirely as a person." Evelynn snapped. "I'm still gonna go out and do what I've always done! Maybe just not to the happiest people anymore."

Shen chuckled at her words. It did sound like she was indeed, changing.

"Listen Shen, for what it's worth, I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this. I didn't intentionally mean to call you in to rescue me."

"Nonsense Agony's Embrace, if you didn't, I'd have never been able to help you with these feelings." Shen replied.

"I suppose so. When this party is over, I'm gonna have to repay you. For everything you've done. Thank you Shen." Evelynn said.

"Don't thank me yet. The worst is still yet to come." Shen replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Yo Evelynn! You alive in there girl?" Sarah called out knocking on the door.

Evelynn turned her head to the door before going back to the mirror only to find Shen had disappeared. Clearing her throat and raising her posture, Evelynn shrugged off the last words and went out to join her friends.

 **DISCLAIMER:** **So this last part is kind of like a remaster I had near the end of the pillow fight chapter. I removed some dialogue from that chapter so you may notice me repeating a bit in here. I'm thinking of either doing the next Chapter of Evelynn bonding with the girls or with her and Shen's relationship and how it evolved into a type of romance. Gonna take some time but it'll be done. I think this Chapter was better than those two I posted a day ago**


	6. Bonding and Eves Ranked Comeback

With her new perspective on the slumber party, thanks to Shen's advice, Evelynn felt more positive about this and had a good feeling she'd enjoy the rest of this evening. She joined Ahri and Sarah on the couch with Ahri reserving a spot for her. Katarina was in the chair, already digging into the two pieces of pizza she had. Sarah put the disc in the player and it began to run.

"So what movie did you girls pick?" Evelynn asked reaching for a piece.

"Some movie called "It Ate My Face" Sarah said reading the case. "It's a horror movie."

"Kind of a weird title." Evelynn said.

"Weird or not, I can't stand horror movies. But Sarah and Katarina chose it so I had no choice." Ahri said.

"Don't worry love, you can hold me if you get scared." Evelynn said smirking.

"Ha, the fox girl who seduces people to collect their souls is afraid of a horror movie! That just sounds hilarious!" Katarina said laughing.

"Katarina aren't you the one who freaked out when you heard that Garen would be on your team one time in Summoner's Rift?" Sarah said.

"Well I um, you see-"

"Exactly so don't be talking shit." She snapped," Don't worry Ahri, we're all afraid of things others may not even consider to be scary."

"Thanks Sarah." Ahri said smiling.

Ahri and Sarah took their own piece of pizza as the movie started.

 _About 30 minutes later, the pizza had been eaten with only crusts remaining in the box. On the chair, Katarina was covering her eyes, too afraid to watch the movie. Sarah took notice of this and gave Ahri a little bump._

"Haha, look Ahri, guess someone bit off more than they could chew." She said snickering.

Ahri only gave a brief chuckle as she was almost as terrified as Katarina. She was shaking and quietly whimpering.

"Why did I have to agree to this?!" She thought.

On the movie, it had gone silent except for the characters breathing. Seeing this, Ahri braced herself for what she knew was coming next.

"Uh oh, it's silent. Jump scare's coming up." Evelynn whispered to herself.

Looking at the terrified fox girl, Evelynn prepared to comfort her.

"Shit…." Sarah said quietly.

The movie had gone completely silent. A second passed and a dark figure leaped out at the camera, making the loudest scream possible. It was enough to scare the life out of Ahri who screamed before burying her face into Evelynn's chest. Sarah let out a little yell, but calmed herself soon after with Katarina nearly jumping out of her damn chair.

"I wasn't ready for that!" Ahri's voice said muffled.

"Shhh, it's alright love. I won't let the monsters hurt you." Evelynn said stroking the foxes hair gently.

She heard Ahri calm down a bit, taking more relaxed breaths as she continued to comfort her.

"What am I doing?" Evelynn thought, "Why does this feel so weird, yet so good?" She continued thinking with some facial expressions. "Well it feels weird because her face is in my cleavage, but it feels good because I'm kind of making her feel safe and secure. It feels like, I'm her, protector."

Evelynn looked down at Ahri who had become fully relaxed again.

"Thanks, Evelynn." She said not looking up.

"This must be how tanks feel protecting their weaker teammates." Evelynn said with a laugh.

"Or supports seeing their marksmen farm." Sarah added in.

"OR a jungler camping your lane to get you kills so you can snowball out of control!" Katarina loudly said jumping on the top of the couch.

Sarah, Evelynn, and even Ahri looked up at Katarina with unsure expressions.

"What? It's happened before."

They exchanged glances before coming to an agreement about her point. After, they focused their attention back on the movie.

"You know this seems like one of those horror movies that relies entirely on jump scares to be scary." Sarah said.

"I can't say I'm surprised if it is. Anything with a name like that can't be scary without jump scares." Evelynn added.

"Wait what? This is one of those types of movies?" Ahri asked. "Dammit I hate those! The movie is so laughably not horrifying so they reply on these damn jump scares to make up for it! This movie's not even scary!"

During her rambling, another jump scare occurred resulting in Ahri screaming and leaping into Evelynn's arms, quivering and hiding her face. Evelynn just gave an amused smile and stroked her hair again.

"We should probably pick out a new movie girls." Sarah said.

"No, no you can't stop a movie halfway through! That ruins the chances of actually watching the entirety of the replacement movie." Evelynn said.

Before Sarah could reply, a jump scare happened again, this time with Katarina leaping into the bounty hunters arms, quivering with fear. Sarah gave Evelynn an unamused look as they both held the scared girls in their arms.

 _About 45 minutes later after the movie finally ended, the women chose to do some Karaoke. Instead of doing it in a group, they chose to take turns doing them solo while the others watched. Katarina chose to go first._

" **Can't stay at home, can't stay at school.  
Old folks say 'You poor little fool'.  
Down the streets I'm the girl next door.  
I'm the fox you've been waiting for.**

 **Hello, daddy. Hello, mom.  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!" **Katarina sang throwing her head back.

" **Hello world, I'm your wild girl!**

 **I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bo-!** Ah oh shit!" Katarina said sputtering.

The Sinister Blade stopped singing and actually came down on her knees coughing loudly.

"Katarina are you okay?!" Ahri said rushing to her with Sarah and Evelynn doing the same.

"Yeah, I'm f-FINE!" She said weakly. "God I think I swallowed a bug. That totally ruins a good rhythm!"

"Why don't you sit down and relax while one of us goes next?" Sarah said helping her up.

Setting Katarina down, the women chose who to perform next with Miss Fortune volunteering to do so. A few minutes later, she was close to finishing her song.

" **And I wish you joy and happiness**

 **But above all this, I wish you love"**

Sarah took a deep breath for a moment before the sound for the high note played.

" **And III-E-IIIIII, will alwa-** agh! **"**

The woman took a deep breath, interrupting her high note while Ahri and Evelynn were disappointed by this.

"You almost had it Sarah! So close!" Ahri said with a happy tone.

"Dammit I always, ALWAYS lose it on that high note." Sarah said as she kept taking a deep breath.

"You still did a good job regardless of that. I applaud you love." Evelynn said clapping.

Sarah took a half assed bow before sitting back down. With Ahri or Evelynn going next, they stayed awkwardly silent, neither wishing to volunteer. Doing an eyeroll again, Miss Fortune made the choice for them.

"Evelynn, you go next!" She said.

The Agony's Embrace put her hand on her chest like she was falsely accused of something.

"Me? Why?"

"Because Ahri has a Popstar skin, we know how well she can sing. Let's see you perform Evelynn." Sarah said. She sat up a little with a straight posture, making a silly yet devious smile at Evelynn. "I double dare you."

Evelynn narrowed her eyes along with the same expression Sarah did.

"Oh shit now it's on." Katarina added in.

Evelynn stood up, towering over Sarah. She knew that the woman was being playful, but with a hint of competitiveness.

"I accept your dare, Sarah." She said.

The Agony's Embrace strutted over to the karaoke player, swaying her hips a little as she did. Looking over the selection, she put her index finger on the decided tune. Hitting play, she faced away from the women. With the beat of the music starting to pick up, she started to dance to the beats and sang

 _ **It's close to midnight**_

 _ **Something evil's lurking from the dark**_

 _ **Under the moonlight**_

 _ **You see a sight that almost stops your heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You try to scream**_

 _ **But terror takes the sound before yo**_ _ **u make it**_

 _ **You start to freeze**_

 _ **As horror looks you right between your eyes**_

 _ **You're paralyzed**_

Evelynn turned into her true form.

 _ **'Cause this is thriller**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Thriller night**_

The Agony's Embrace received positive reactions to her action including some applause.

 _ **And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike**_

 _ **You know it's thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

 _ **You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run**_

 _ **You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**_

 _ **You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl**_

 _ **But all the while you hear a creature creepin' up behind**_

 _ **You're outta time**_

 _ **'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **There ain't no second chance against the thing with the forty eyes, girl**_

 _ **Thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

 _ **Night creatures call**_

 _ **And the dead start to walk in their masquerade**_

 _ **There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide)**_

 _ **This is the end of your life**_

 _ **They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side**_

 _ **They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial**_

 _ **Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together**_

 _ **All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,**_

 _ **I'll make you see**_

 _ **That this is thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try**_

 _ **Thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, chiller**_

 _ **Thriller here tonight**_

 _ **'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try**_

 _ **Thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller**_

 _ **I'm gonna thrill you tonight**_

Evelynn took a long sigh and a bow afterwards. As she bowed, there was an overwhelming amount of applause, cheering, and whistling coming from the women, despite there only being three.

"Bravo Evelynn bravo!" Ahri said applauding.

"That was so amazingly vocalized! Not to mention when you turned into your demon shade, oh I just loved it!" Sarah squealed.

Katarina just kept clapping with the occasional whistle to Evelynn.

"You should think about becoming a part time singer girl." Ahri said.

"Oh come on now ladies," Evelynn said blushing, "I'm not THAT good."

"Nonsense, you were magnificent!" Sarah cheered.

"I can imagine the crowd surfs!" Katarina said.

"Why don't we do one?" Ahri added.

"But there's only three of us." Sarah said.

"Oh yeah right. Guess we gotta do the next best thing."

A minute later out on the large balcony of the apartment, Evelynn was seeing being thrown up in the air, laughing with joy.

"Wheee ahaha!" She exclaimed.

Below was Ahri, Katarina, and Sarah catching the woman and throwing her back up in the air. They smiled as Evelynn kept showing her enjoyment.

"Oh I'm feeling nauseous and dizzy! But I'm bonding! I'M HAVING FUN!" Evelynn thought.

 _After that was done, the girls chose to tell some of their most exciting stories to eachother. Each with a drink in their hands, Sarah just finished telling hers._

"And that's how I saved this mother and her daughter, and finished my plate of spaghetti." Sarah said.

"Quite the heroic story." Ahri said.

"I didn't even know Bildgewater served spaghetti." Evelynn said looking at her half empty glass.

"Anyhow, seeing as Katarina, Ahri, and now me have told our stories, I think it's time for Evelynn to tell one." Sarah said.

The Agony's Embrace looked at Sarah with a pleasant expression and cleared her throat.

"Well I'm not against telling stories, and while my stories are exciting in a different kind of way, I'm not sure they'd be all that pleasant to hear, if you get my drift."

Sarah shrugged at Evelynn's words that showed she agreed.

"How about I tell you girls about a great game I had on the rift? Oh, I should mention that it's a ranked game." She added with a sly smile.

This caught the girl's attention.

"Yes, yes that's it, gather around, it's story time children!" Evelynn said with a joking manner.

Circling around The Agony's Embrace, Evelynn began to tell her story.

 _On the Summoner's Rift, the champions just teleported in, ready to begin the game with Evelynn giving a voiceover._

"So it was the usual 5v5 on Summoner's rift. My team consisted of me as the jungler, Sion as our top laner, Kassadin as our mid, and Ashe with Sona as our bot lane." Evelynn began. "The opposing team had Fiora top, Warwick jungle, Fizz mid, and Ezreal and Braum bot."

"Who the hell picks Sion into Fiora?" Ahri said.

"Better question is who picks Sion at all?" Katarina said.

"He did have the Mecha skin. Hard to blame him." Evelynn replied. "Anyway!"

She continued. "I chose to take the red buff first and asked Sion to ward the blue for me only to find out he already beat me to it. At that moment, I had a good feeling about this game. The first couple minutes of the game were generally quiet. All lanes were focusing on their farm while occasionally trading with their enemy for a short while."

Evelynn kept explaining the events on the rift. In top lane Sion proved to be a little more of a challenge for Fiora. He'd been maxing out his "E" mainly and poked her with the minions he knocked back. While Fiora was surprised at this, she managed to use her passive on him to heal back her health. Kassadin and Fizz traded with eachother frequently with the Fizz usually starting the trades.

"But then, Fizz pushed himself too deep in and I came in for a gank. Kassadin had just hit level 6, but so did Fizz. In a desperate attempt, he used his ultimate on me followed with an ignite." Evelynn narrated.

The women gasped at this, wondering what would happen next.

"But. a minion died near me, granting the experience I needed to get to level 6." Evelynn continued. "With the blink of an eye, I lashed at Fizz while untargetable and teleported away. Kassadin used his ultimate to reach the tidal trickster where he used all his abilities to slay him, granting first blood!"

"Ooooh." Ahri said.

"However, during the fight, I didn't notice Sion had pinged MIA up top. On the map in a warded area, there was Warwick on the prowl, hunting me down. Soon after, Fiora passed by the area too. Fearing the worst, I ran to mid lane in hopes of reaching the turret. As the two closed in on me and Kassadin, a loud mechanical sound occurred. It was Sion."

"Here we go." Sarah said.

"WHO NEEDS BRAKES?!" Sion yelled.

"Warwick leaped on me with his ultimate, suppressing me and draining my health to nearly zero. Kassadin was jumped by Fiora who casted her ultimate on him. Just then Sion reached his destination and crashed into Warwick, taking a significant chunk of his health down. Deciding to fight back, I charmed the wolf as Sion charged up his decimating smash to the full duration. Warwick's health disappeared with the combined damage and he was slain. Kassadin had used his ultimate to escape Fiora who turned her attention to me and Sion. I charmed her as Sion prepared another decimating smash. Fiora parred his attack and went after me, forcing a flash. She flashed after me under the turret, but Sion slowed her with his roar and the turret took her down before she could slay me, leaving me at 5% health." Evelynn said.

"Well it sounds like this'll be an easy game then." Katarina added.

"You'd think so love, but that's not always the case." Evelynn said with a sad tone.

Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"About fifteen minutes into the game, our mid lane has disconnected. Bot lane had been getting camped by Warwick forcing me to help them out. It was pretty even there. We'd either trade support for an adc or jungler, and sometimes the other way around. Whatever advantage we had early on was fading."

Due to Kassadin's dc, Evelynn was forced to cover his lane while still ganking bot. This wasn't always the case as Fizz would dive her, occasionally killing her while also making some mistakes resulting in his death. Sion couldn't touch Fiora's turret as she had the minion waves pushed back to his. Despite this, Sion had 402 bonus health and was pretty tanky.

"The lack of a mid laner led to some frustration with Ashe. She wished to surrender, but the rest of us refused to give in." Evelynn said, "27 minutes in, the enemy team had destroyed all the turrets outside of the inhibitor turrets. Of course," She said with a smirk, "When someone gets ahead in this game, they can become quite cocky." Receiving a laugh from the others.

"So how'd it happen?" Sarah asked.

"Well, that's where it gets fun." Evelynn giggled.

On the map, the turret for the top lane inhibitor was under siege from the enemy teammates consisted of Ezreal, Braum, and Fizz with Fiora and Warwick dead after a fight at dragon resulting in Sion's early death, but his sacrifice allowed them to get the buff.

"Unknown to the other team, I'd placed a ward in the top lane bush for Sion. Pinging the ward and his teleport, the juggernaut knew what to do." Evelynn began.

Sion respawned and teleported to the placed ward.

"MAXIMUM VELOCITY!" He yelled activating his ultimate.

With Sion making his way to the turret, the enemy team thought he'd be coming from the base and began to retreat. Pursuing them, Ashe shot her ultimate at Fizz who leapt to dodge, resulting in it stunning Braum instead. Evelynn placed a charm on Ezreal with Fizz firing his ultimate at her. The woman flashed to avoid the shark and triggered the charm on the explorer with hate spikes put in play. At that moment, Sion slammed into the adc taking a huge chunk of his health left with Evelynn finishing him off. Fizz leaped at Evelynn resulting in significant damage forcing her to ult him with a good chunk of his health disappearing too. Sona casted her ultimate on the trickster with Ashe pelting him with arrows. Braum leaped to the fish and slammed the ground knocking up his opponents. Despite Braum's efforts, Sion managed to stun the two champions with Fizz being slain by his team.

A red warp appeared on an invisible enemy ward. Sion pinged it while his team finished off Braum. Charging up his hammer, the juggernaut found himself parred by Fiora who dashed past him towards the squishies. To add more chaos, Warwick was on the prowl, racing towards the 30% health Evelynn. Sion slowed Fiora who casted her ultimate around Ashe who flashed away with the follow-up barrage of arrows. Warwick closed on Evelynn to suppress her, but Sion flashed in front with the wolf suppressing him instead.

"My turn." She said.

Evelynn cast her charm again on Warwick who ran past Sion, hungry for The Agony's Embrace. However, he wasn't quick enough to escape Sion's knock up which hit him with the very tip of the area. Evelynn attacked Warwick with hate spikes and lashers while triggering the charm, increasing the damage.

Ashe maintained her distance from Fiora with Sona frequently healing her while attacking the duelist. Annoyed by the healing, Fiora lunged at Sona and quickly slayed her. Ashe had just recharged her focus and fired rapidly at the woman, finally resulting in her death.

"We got this." Ashe said.

As Warwick pursued the nearly dead Evelynn, Sion desperately tried to keep him off her, even using his ultimate after it came off cooldown during this prolonged battle. Ashe joined the battle with a barrage of arrows slowing the wolf with his health quickly draining.

"Aww, you thought you were getting lucky!" Evelynn taunted blowing a kiss.

Warwick finally was slain with a knock up from Sion and Ashe's never ending auto attacks.

 **ACE!**

...

Evelynn took a deep breath at the party after her long explanation, with fascinated expressions on all the women's faces.

"Shit that was uh, that was really intense." Katarina said.

"My heart's pounding just thinking about it." Ahri said.

"That team fight pretty much was the downfall or morale amongst the enemy, but to make matters better for us, Kassadin finally reconnected afterwards." Evelynn added.

"Oh my lord that's just priceless." Sarah said leaning back.

"He deeply apologized for the inconvenience which we told him not to worry about. He quickly leveled up to match the other players in the game." Evelynn continued. "With that great fight and Kassadin's return, we started to regain our morale. We managed to get numerous dragons and won the team fights with either Sona or Sion dying at the cost of four of their five members. They desperately tried to get Baron, but Sion teleported in behind them and used his ultimate to knock them up as we backed him up. Amidst the chaos, Warwick used his smite, but his calculation was off and I flashed in for the steal while our teams exchanged attacks. The end result was Sona and Kassadin being slained while their whole team was slain." She explained.

Using the Baron buff and taking the advantage of the over one minute respawns, the 3 champions pushed their way into their enemies' base. They quickly destroyed the turret with the inhibitor as well. With the minions buffed, the nexus turrets fell easily and the Nexus was destroyed soon after.

 **VICTORY**

Evelynn leaned back into the couch with satisfaction while sipping her drink. The women giving some claps to her story.

"That sounds like one hell of a comeback."

"You bet your fine ass it was! Felt so good winning that game." Evelynn said.

Standing up with a stretch and some cracks in her bones, Evelynn let out a yawn.

"Uh oh! Some's tired!" Sarah said laughing.

I'm surprised that I am." Evelynn said, "All that talking kind of took my breath away."

She yawned again with a look that showed pure sleepiness.

"I expected you to last longer than 12:20 am." Katarina said.

"Ah leave her alone Katarina. I mean she wowed us with that karaoke piece and the amount of alcohol she's had combined with that long story would honestly make anyone tired." Ahri said.

Evelynn sat back down on the couch, before falling forward almost on the floor, but she was caught by Sarah and Ahri.

"I could probably just lay on the floor and sleep like a log." She said tiredly.

"Oh nonsense! You'll sleep on the couch." Ahri said. "Katarina, Sarah, please get a blanket and pillow!"

As the women set off, Ahri gently laid Evelynn down on the couch. The woman smiled at the fox girls kindness.

"Thank you." She said with a quiet voice.

Ahri smiled back and stroked her hair. Katarina and Sarah returned with the objects Ahri requested. The pillow was placed behind Evelynn's head as it rested and Sarah unfolded the blanket by waving it in the air, letting it peacefully cover up Evelynn who let out another yawn.

"Thanks girls." Ahri said.

Katarina and Sarah went to the kitchen to get some more alcohol while Ahri tucked Evelynn in who chuckled softly at the fox girls mother like attitude.

"Hey Ahri." She said quietly.

Ahri happily leaned forward to hear the woman's words.

"Thank you." Evelynn began, "Thank you so much for inviting me to this slumber party."

All the fox girl did was, again, smile at her friend.

"I didn't expect it to be this good. But this was one of the best night's I've ever had. It'll be in my memories forever, love."

"Awww thanks Evelynn, means a lot coming from you." Ahri said.

Evelynn kept her smile. Looking up at her friend, she couldn't imagine going through with her original plan. This caused the smile to fade a little, though no one could notice it.

"Listen Ahri, there's something I have to tell you." Evelynn began.

Leaning in again, Ahri prepared to listen.

"The reason that I-"

"Hey Ahri! You done tucking in sleeping beauty!?" Katarina's voice called out.

"Can you be serious for one second?!" Sarah's voice said.

"You can't do that when you're drunk!" Katarina replied laughing.

Rolling her eyes, Ahri turned to the kitchen.

"Yes I'm almost done tucking in my good friend Evelynn! I'll be there in a minute!" She said loudly.

Turning back to Evelynn, Ahri allowed her to continue talking.

"Sorry what were you saying Eve?"

"Oh, uh, nevermind Ahri. It's not important." Evelynn said.

"Alright then honey. Sweet dreams!" Ahri said with a chuckle and pleasant smile.

Evelynn watched as Ahri headed towards the kitchen where she was handed a glass of wine by Sarah. Knowing that she'd have to reveal her original intentions sooner or later to the women, Evelynn chose to sleep it off in hopes of forgetting about it. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep

 **Author's note:** **So wow! This Chapter was exhausting to write. At some parts I just felt I was repeating myself (and I probably am kind of) and not exactly making the dialogue interesting. Despite all that, I'm also pleased with it. I love writing Evelynn as not just a succubus focused entirely on pain even though that's pretty much what she is XD**

 **Next chapter will take place between the chapters Evelynn's confession and the morning after. In other words... her and Shen's relationship, all during the drinking rush they all do. What better way to bond other than over booze! After all drunk people are the most honest ones eh? :D**

 **P.S. The ranked game in this Chapter was actually based off a game I had playing as Sion whose one of my mains. Guess that's why I'm in Gold II haha. Obviously not everything happened in that game, but we did have an afk who came back after we demolished their whole team and we won! :D**


	7. Wet Dare (Yuri)

"She asleep?" Sarah asked handing Ahri a glass of wine as she entered the kitchen.

Ahri took the glass and looked back out to the living room. She could see Evelynn's hair peeking out just barely above the blanket. She was out of it.

"Yeah she is. She's asleep." The fox said smiling.

"Then can we go out there and write on her face?" Katarina said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sarah said.

"I already told you I'm drunk! I've had like, over 13 beers, I think."

"No no, we're not going to do anything to her. We'll just continue this slumber party without doing anything that involves shaming her. Is that clear?" Ahri said.

"Alright fine. Bunch of prudes." Katarina said crossing her arms. "Are we just gonna stay in here for the rest of the night?"

"Finally Katarina has a valid point. Can't imagine having lots of fun in a kitchen."

The three women went back out to the living room, lounging on the floor with their drinks. Sarah noticed a feather was on the floor and she picked it up. Smiling deviously, she blew it towards Katarina.

"Whaa-?"

The Sinister Blade took the feather off her cheek and looked at it before turning to Sarah who was snickering.

"Hmm, so you wanna go for another pillow fight huh?"

"Shit if there were still pillows here apart from Evelynn's I'd dominate your ass. Again." Sarah taunted.

Scowling at her, Katarina stood up with Sarah doing the same, a cocky smile on her face, daring the red head to take action.

"No, no, no!" Ahri said stepping between them. "We've already done that tonight, and I refuse to tear apart any more pillows."

"Fine, fine." Sarah said. "What else can we do besides sleeping?"

"Oh you know what we never did earlier? Truth or Dare." Katarina said.

"Hey that's not a bad idea! Granted the only dare we actually did was when Evelynn dared me to seduce the delivery boy." Sarah said. "He's probably still reminiscing about touching my chest and that kiss."

"He'll be having wet dreams tonight!" Katarina said laughing.

"So it's decided then." Ahri declared. "Who wants to go first?"

Katarina volunteered to go first, but took another sip of her beer before speaking.

"Alright. Sarah." She said pointing to the red head. "Truth, or Dare?"

"I'll take, dare."

"Very well. I dare YOU, to call up Gangplank, and tell him that you want to suck on his oranges."

"Okay there is no way in hell I am doing that. Pass!" Sarah said taking a sip of her wine.

"Hahaha, no sweetheart. You can't just "pass" in this game when you're faced with something you don't like." Katarina said with quotation marks.

"Okay first of all, you can't just call up Gangplank. He's a fucking pirate. And second, I think we should add in a new rule to this game."

"And what's that?" Ahri asked.

"Everytime you choose to pass, you have to-"

"TAKE A DRINK AND DANCE AROUND NAKED ON EVELYNN!" Katarina said rapidly. "Sorry, go on."

"What is with you and Evelynn? Just let her sleep. She looks so peaceful." Ahri said looking over.

While looking, the women heard a sucking sound coming from the sleeping girl.

"Uh, what's that sound?" Ahri said.

Sarah grabbed the top of the blanket with two fingers and gently pulled it off Evelynn. Ahri and Katarina crawled over to see that the woman was sucking her thumb in her sleep. A quiet giggle came from the group before Sarah covered her friend again.

"That was strangely adorable." Ahri said.

"Guess that pillow fight awakened her inner child eh?" Katarina said.

"Ahem." Sarah exclaimed to bring their attention back to her. "So, you have to strip off a piece of clothing. Doesn't have to be in any order, but it'll help you avoid passing more unless you want to be naked." Sarah said smiling.

"Hot damn, look at Sarah over here!" Katarina said amazed. "A few hours ago she was afraid she'd be fulfilling every man's fantasy and now she's going all in!"

"Damn right! Cheers to that!" Sarah said laughing as she clinked her glass with Katarina and Ahri.

"Since you passed on that Sarah, guess you'll have to do the honours of taking off your clothing first!" Katarina said.

Miss Fortune showed no objection and put her hands at the bottom of her top. Bringing them up, she pulled it over her head and threw it aside, her large cleavage was shown still being concealed by a blue bra. With the new rule in play, the women began to think of wild dares or truths with Ahri going next.

"Alright, Katarina. Truth or Dare?" Ahri asked.

"Hmm, dare." Katarina said like she was ready for any challenge.

"I dare you, to strip off your top, and run out in the hallway around the entire apartment." Ahri said.

"Ohohoh! I accept!" Katarina said laughing.

Stripping off her top and even her bottoms, Katarina went through the door and proceeded to run down the hallway, laughing joyfully while Sarah and Ahri giggled at this.

"Can't believe she went through with it."

"What's amazing is the fact she took off her leggings without even thinking about it. She's quite open minded when she's drunk while also sometimes being a complete bitch." Sarah said.

A minute later Katarina came back in still laughing and rejoining her friends. She put back on her clothing and let out a sigh of relief.

"Such an easy dare." She said.

"Ahri, Truth or Dare." Miss Fortune asked.

"Hmm, truth."

"Alright. Out of me, Katarina, and Evelynn, which one would you fuck, marry, and kill?"

The fox girl showed no hesitation in taking off her bottoms after her decision to pass. Her pink panties exposed and Sarah laughed at the reaction.

"Sorry, kind of put you in a difficult situation there." She said giving Ahri a playful nudge.

The women continued their game for a few minutes. Ahri was in her bra and panties with Sarah still only having her top off. Katarina stayed fully clothed, taking every dare or truth they threw at her.

After passing a truth from Ahri, Miss Fortune planned to take off her bottoms, but had a change of mind. She instead took off the bra, her large breasts fully exposed to her friends. Ahri attempted to divert her eyes from this.

"It's alright to look Ahri. We're all girls here. No point trying to divert your gaze from something you have." Sarah said examining her nails.

"Alright, my turn. Truth or Dare, Sarah?" Katarina said deviously smiling.

"Oh so you're picking on me, thinking I can't handle your dares? Bring it on sweetie. Dare!" Sarah said.

Katarina continued her devious smile, coming up with the ultimate dare.

"I dare you, and Ahri, to make out for 5 minutes, caressing eachother while doing so."

Ahri immediately blushed at this while Sarah smirked at the dare. Looking at the fox girl, Miss Fortune made her choice.

"C'mere." She said.

The bounty hunter brought her lips to Ahri's without hesitation. The startled fox girl attempted to pull away, but Miss Fortune had her hands behind her head, not letting her go. Ahri felt Sarah's tongue inside her mouth, exploring it all over. Soon enough, the fox didn't feel the need to pull away and instead started to fight back with her own tongue. This led to eventual moans from the two, their tongues wrestling as they kept making out.

"Don't forget to caress!" Katarina said smiling as she watched.

Ahri brought one hand down to Miss Fortune's curvy hips, but felt the bounty hunter grab it.

"Can't just jump in the hot water. Gotta stick your toe in first." Sarah whispered.

Feeling the woman, caress her hair, Ahri followed her lead.

The sound of wet kisses breaking and coming together was all that could be heard apart from the moans. Ahri gently caressed Miss Fortune's smooth, silky orange hair. Sarah brought her hands to the fox's back and slid them down towards her backside. Feeling this, Ahri chose to do something different and put her hands on Sarah's chest. A gasp escaped the bounty hunter, but she took no action apart from the continuous kissing.

"Oh this is getting steamy." Katarina said.

Ahri caressed Miss Fortune's chest, giving it a light squeeze occasionally with a pleasurable squeal coming from her. To even it out, Miss Fortune ran her hand along Ahri's bubble butt. The fox giggled and let out a joyful squeal when Sarah gave it a slap.

"Must've been how the pizza boy felt eh?" Ahri said.

A chuckle came from Miss Fortune whose cleavage was still being fondled. Ahri finally brought her hand down to the woman's curvy hips, guiding her hand down to Sarah's perfect backside. She placed a hand on one of the cheeks, making Sarah wide eyed and breaking their kissing momentarily. She gave the fox a smile that showed she was impressed.

"Give them a little squeeze." She said.

Opting whether to squeeze or slap, Ahri obeyed Sarah and gave her butt cheek a squeeze. A delighted Miss Fortune giggled and brought Ahri in for another kiss. Bringing her second hand down, Ahri gave the bounty hunter's butt another squeeze. Sarah threw her head back laughing and chose to bring her hands down to Ahri's backside. Their moan's became more pleasurable and intense with the kissing now more passionate.

"And that's five minutes!" Katarina's voice said.

After those words, just like that, Sarah stopped the kissing and pulled away while Ahri still thought she was kissing her.

"Uh Ahri, it's done." Katarina said.

Opening her eyes, Ahri found herself awkwardly kissing where Miss Fortune used to be. She saw the bounty hunter lounging on the floor still topless, acting like nothing ever happened. A hurt expression came onto the fox girl's face, but she hid it shortly.

"Well, that was certainly… intense." Katarina said.

"Told you I could do it." Sarah said with a proud smile.

"Almost seemed like you were really enjoying it if you catch my drift."

Miss Fortune just chuckled softly at this before looking away.

"So, Ahri. It's your turn now so-. Oh. My. God." Katarina said stopping.

Ahri was confused about Katarina's action, but soon found out why. She felt a little wet between her legs and looked down to see that her pink panties had a little spot on them. Miss Fortune looked too and became wide eyed.

"You were so horny during that dare! You loved it!" Katarina said laughing.

Blushing greatly, Ahri looked to Sarah who didn't even make eye contact. Feeling that she'd just put a huge strain on their friendship, she buried her face in her arms while Katarina continued to laugh.

"Oh man, I gotta go drain the sea monster now. This is too much!" Katarina said laughing and getting up.

"Too much information Katarina." Sarah said not looking.

The laughing woman went to the bathroom and shut the door. Looking at the door with a glare, Sarah looked down to Ahri who still had her face hidden. Sighing, Miss Fortune put her hand on the girls shoulder.

"Hey."

Ahri finally brought her head back up, her face red with embarrassment.

"Hey." She replied with a soft tone.

"Listen I-"

"Don't say it!" Ahri said not making eye contact. "I know, I know, you think I'm some kind of sex addict and a freak."

"Actually that's now what I was going to say." Sarah said with a rather pleasant tone.

Her fox ears perking at this, Ahri slowly turned to Miss Fortune.

"I was going to say that you should take off those panties before getting them more wet than they already are. Get a fresh pair."

Ahri chuckled lightly at this and sighed.

"I forgot to mention to get one for me too." She said with a wink.

Ahri's eyes widened with shock and she saw that Miss Fortune now had on a naughty smile.

"Are you-? You're-?"

"Wet." Sarah whispered with a seductive voice into Ahri's ear.

The fox girl shivered at the words of the bounty hunter. The tingling in her legs growing more and more.

"Come on, let's go!" Sarah said quietly as she motioned her head to the bedroom.

A now ecstatic Ahri happily followed Miss Fortune to her bedroom. Closing the door, she couldn't help but giggle hysterically.

"We're gonna have to make this quick." Sarah said looking at the door. "Consider this an apology for being silent during Katarina's outburst of laughter."

Ahri quickly took off her clothing, now fully nude in front of Sarah who gave a quick observation. She licked her lips and lightly pushed Ahri on the bed. Leaping on the vulnerable fox, Miss Fortune wasted no time getting to work.

A shriek came from Ahri as her friend (or lover I guess) ran her lips all over Ahri's womanhood. Lick after lick sent wave after wave of pleasure through the girl's body. Arching her back upward and her eyes rolling, the fox was in paradise.

"Mm, you like that?" Sarah said stopping briefly.

"Please don't stop! Keep going!" Ahri begged.

With the licking resuming, the fox was getting closer and closer to her orgasm. Sarah was pleasuring her so well that the bed shook. With this occurring, Miss Fortune increased her speed, knowing she was close.

"Cum!"

Sent over the edge, Ahri reached her climax and arched up a little further as she came, shooting the warm liquid out at Miss Fortune who had her mouth open. The bounty hunter attempted to collect as much as she could, but as always, some of the cum splattered on her face while she swallowed what she caught.

Ahri laid back, breathing heavily as Sarah lapped up the girls remaining juices. Seeing her friend exhausted, Miss Fortune crawled up towards her. She gave the fox a proud smile while resting her head on her hand.

"You taste delicious." Sarah said licking her lips. "How was it for you?"

"It was, amazing!" Ahri said with a sigh. "You clearly have experience in this."

Miss Fortune just kept smiling at her friend who smiled back.

"Hey listen, for what it's worth, again, I'm sorry that I didn't speak up back there. Should've stood up for you."

"Don't worry about it Sarah. I can understand why. Still though, I think it's your turn." Ahri said with a lustful look.

Springing into action, Ahri had Miss Fortune pinned down on the bed, a surprised look on her face. Sarah wasn't the one who enjoyed being dominated.

"No, no! We can't! Katarina could co-!"

"Shhh. Just let this happen." Ahri said putting her finger over Sarah's lips.

Sarah attempted to protest more, but Ahri cut her off with a kiss. In her aroused state, Miss Fortune stood no chance after that.

A warm rush flew through the woman's body as the fox made her way down to her chest. She gave the nipples a squeeze and sucked them much to Miss Fortune's delight. Going deeper, Ahri pulled off Sarah's flannel pajama bottoms and then pulled her underwear down with her teeth.

"Well now, you're more wet than I was."

"Pretty sure that's from a few seconds ago." Sarah replied.

Making haste, Ahri licked the woman's wet pussy with a shriek much like Ahri's coming from the red head. Her back arched and could feel herself becoming more wet with each lick.

"Ahri! Mm!" Sarah said with her eyes closed.

Feeling an increase from Ahri, Miss Fortune's muscles clenched and unclenched repeatedly. She couldn't take much more. With her eyes fully closed, the woman reached her climax and let out a scream as she came.

"Aaaah." Sarah sighed as she rested back on the soft bed.

"Bet you're glad I didn't stop eh?" Ahri said coming up. Strangely enough, she had no cum on her face.

"Did you swallow all of that?" Sarah asked.

Ahri giggled with a nod and came back up to her friend.

"Jealous that I kept it clean?" Ahri asked with another giggle.

Before Miss Fortune could reply, Katarina's voice was heard shouting.

"Sarah? Ahri? Where are you two?"

"Shit!" Sarah whispered.

"I swear if you two are having a secret pillow fight in the bedroom without me I'm gonna be so pissed!" Katarina said.

Hearing footsteps approaching the door, Miss Fortune and Ahri quickly scrambled to get dressed again. Well, what counted for it.

"I bet you are. You totally are!" Katarina said.

A jiggle of the doorknob happened and the door opened with Katarina stepping in. She saw the topless Miss Fortune smiling casually at her with Ahri back in her pink lingerie. Katarina narrowed her eyes, gazing back and forth at the women.

"What're you two up to in here?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing." Ahri said.

Katarina then looked at the bed with wide eyes, covering her mouth and pointing. Looking to see what she meant, Sarah noticed there was a little cum on the sheets that she failed to clean up properly. She instantly felt nervous, fearing Katarina saw it.

"No fucking way." Katarina said.

The redhead made her way to the bed, passing the stain with a sigh of relief coming from Sarah. She and Ahri saw Katarina pick up a pillow.

"You lied to me Ahri! You totally have more pillows for a pillow fight!" Katarina said with a grin and a glare.

Ahri rolled her eyes at this while Miss Fortune leaned back against the wall, more relief sighs coming from her.

"Come on girls, pillow fight!" Katarina said raising it above her head.

"Pass." Ahri said clearly unamused.

"Fine then. I really only want to rematch Sarah." Katarina said turning to the red head.

"I don't think so honey. I've had it with your persistence to do this and I'm not going to participate." Sarah said putting her hands up.

Rolling her eyes, Katarina aimed the pillow and threw it at Miss Fortune's bubble butt. The impact caused it to jiggle and the woman to stop walking. She clenched her fists tightly and turned to Katarina with a deadly glare.

"IT'S ON." She said.

Miss Fortune clutched the pillow tightly and threw herself at the grinning Katarina who braced. Ahri ignored this and chose to let the redheads sort it out themselves. As she exited the bedroom, Katarina could be heard laughing as blows landed, but they soon turned into painful exclamations. When Ahri reached the living room, a loud pop was heard and an explosion of feathers spurted out the bedroom door.

Whistling, Ahri gathered up Miss Fortune's clothing and turned around to see her walking out of the bedroom wiping feathers off her breasts while also plucking them from her hair.

"Geez, she never learns." Sarah said.

"Here, I think you'll want this back."

"Thanks." Sarah said as she took the clothing.

She put the bra back on and then her top. Out of the bedroom, a dizzy Katarina, who had numerous feathers on her, clumsily walked to her friends.

"Alright, so after a lot of thought, and hands on experience, I will never challenge Miss Fortune to another pillow fight." Katarina declared.

She made it to the center of the room with the others and passed out on the floor. They laughed at their friend's mishap and sat down beside eachother.

"So, guess it's just us now." Ahri said not looking as she wrapped her arm around Sarah.

"Alright, alright cool it foxy." Sarah said slapping away her hand.

"What's wrong?" Ahri asked concerned.

"Listen, Ahri, I really like you. You're a good friend and I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you. But what happened back there, in that bedroom, that doesn't mean I like-like you." Miss Fortune began. "You're just comfortable, like, hooking up right?"

"Oh yeah yeah sure. That's fine." Ahri said.

"Because I don't want you to be weird about this. I mean I've had a lot to drink tonight, and when I'm sober I may not be the same wild girl I was on the bed."

"Well that may be, but earlier you were very sweet to me when you weren't drunk."

"Exactly! I'm not saying it won't be a thing, but I'm just saying that you shouldn't get your hopes up if you thought this would escalate further. Even if it doesn't, you know we'll always be friends right?"

"Sarah, Sarah!" Ahri said putting her hand on the woman's shoulders to calm her down. "I understand."

Miss Fortune said nothing. She clutched Ahri's hand tightly, looking at her with a smile.

"Tell you what, let's sleep on it." Ahri suggested.

"Hmm, I'd like that."

Getting comfortable on the floor, Sarah wrapped a blanket around herself like a cocoon, embracing the warmth it offered. Ahri used her tails to cover herself up.

"Ahri, just one more thing. If we do happen to wake up and do other activities, we won't speak of this to anyone. Okay?" Sarah said.

"That works for me." Ahri said.

Feeling like she'd been a little strict with the fox girl, Sarah emerged from her blanket and took Ahri's hand. The fox looked at the bounty hunter, waiting for her to speak.

Instead of speaking, Sarah placed a passionate kiss on Ahri's lips. A moan from the fox led her to closing her eyes as her friend's tongue contacted her own. Breaking the kiss, Sarah ran her hand down Ahri's cheek.

"Listen. If I give you my number in the morning, we'll be more than friends with benefits." Sarah said smiling.

Taking delight in the woman's words, Ahri adjusted her positon, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Yuri for this fanfiction. I apologise if it's not quite what one would expect, but when I write more with the Snowdown party, it'll get more steamy.**

 **Sorry if you were expecting Katarina and Miss Fortune. I've never seen Ahri and MF so I thought I'd give it a go. Katarina and Sarah have this love hate friendship XD**

 **The Snowdown part is in the works but like always, it may take some time to get it uploaded. I'm feeling pretty exhausted and need some breathers lol.**


	8. Maintain Equilibrium

" _No, no! I would never do that! I'm sorry! I don't feel the urge to do that to you! No! Please don't send me back there! Nothing but misery! LET ME IN!"_

The voice was from Evelynn, who just had a nightmare and woke up looking around. She saw the women on the floor sleeping peacefully. Sighing with relief, she rested back down and adjusted her blanket. Despite the comfort, the woman just couldn't fall asleep.

"Goddammit." She said with frustration.

Kicking the covers off, she stood up from the couch and opened the door to the balcony. Stepping outside, she rested her elbows on the railings, staring out at the city with a light breeze in the air.

"This is a different kind of feeling." Evelynn said looking out into the sky, "It's a painful feeling, but it's not coming from the lack of others misery."

"That feeling, is the one of guilt." A voice said.

"What?" Evelynn said before realising, "Oh right, Shen. You can get out of my head now sweetie."

"I'm not there, I'm right here." Shen said.

Evelynn turned around to see the ninja standing in the doorway, his blue bottoms still on but his top was gone, with a white muscle shirt instead.

"What happened to your top?"

"That is a question I am asking myself.

"How did you wake up without me telling you to?"

"Despite what you may think with your commands, they're not as effective on a person with a brain like mine."

Evelynn rolled her eyes and went back to staring out into the city. The Eye of Twilight shortly did the same beside her. The Agony's Embrace couldn't help but stare at the ninjas biceps, licking her lips a little.

"I sense a disturbance of equilibrium in you, Agony's Embrace." Shen said.

"Huh?" Evelynn said not taking her eyes off his arms, "Nonsense, there's nothing disturbing me."

"I know that the disturbance is not you eyeing my body, and I certainly know you do have a disturbance in equilibrium over a feeling you've never felt before.", Shen said turning to Evelynn, "Am I wrong Agony's Embrace?"

"Yes. Yes, you are. Now please, leave me in peace." Evelynn said with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Letting a problem grow until it's too big for you to contain has dire consequences, Agony's Embrace."

"Do you ever call champions their actual name? I think it would be a lot easier than saying their identity."

"That does not matter Agony's Embrace. The focus is on you. I can sense it; you feel guilty about your original intention to come here. While you did have a change in your state of mind not to go through with it, you're still thinking of it." Shen said.

"No I don't!" Evelynn said with a slight distort in her voice, "The only thing I feel guilty about is getting you pelted with pillows. Which reminds me, I should repay you now." She said advancing towards Shen.

Rolling his eyes, Shen easily stopped the woman from advancing on him.

"If you keep these emotions bottled up, you'll hurt yourself more than you've hurt your past victims."

Annoyed by Shen blocking her advances, Evelynn's eyes turned red, and she became her true form.

"You asked for this love." Evelynn said with her demonic voice.

" _Why are the pretty ones always so stubborn?_ " Shen thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

Evelynn leaped at the ninja with her lashers going for his back. Shen quickly countered this by back flipping and dodging the attack. Evelynn teleported behind him, but the ninjas instincts allowed him to turn around and grab the woman's arms as she attempted to gouge his face.

"This is pointless Agony's Embrace. Your state of mind is off balance. Let me help you."

"Didn't expect a tank to be so quick. Would've taken Sion or Leona." Evelynn thought.

In a desperate attempt, Evelynn slid between Shen's legs to get behind him, but he was too fast for her and grabbed her legs and held her upside down.

"Come now, is this really the way to treat someone who shielded and teleported in to save you?"

Desperately trying to claw at him, Evelynn sighed at her defeat and stopped.

"Alright fine!" She said crossing her arms and pouting, "I feel guilty that I haven't confessed to them my original intention to come!"

After she admitted, Shen turned her right side up and put her down. Ashamed of her defeat, Evelynn went to the railing again and slumped down on it. The scowl on her face stayed there for a short while before turning into a face of sadness. She took uneven breaths before putting her face into her hands.

"Let it out." Shen said.

Evelynn fell into a deep and tragic state of mind. The last time she had felt pain was when the Rune Wars ended. The world becoming more peaceful drew her into agony and making her desperate to feel pleasure again. Going around creating misery of her own, the woman felt pleasure feeding off the problems she herself caused. She got into the idea of having slumber parties where she'd encourage and even force her guests to do embarrassing and sexual activities, though this didn't happen often. Evelynn believed she hit the jackpot with this sleepover. Miss Fortune's reluctance, Ahri's inexperience, and Katarina's well, tendency to get intoxicated where she'd do anything, was a goldmine to create misery. Only now, was she beginning to feel that old wound from long ago, but for a different reason.

"Agony's Embrace?" Shen said.

Finally breaking her silence, Evelynn turned to the ninja and quickly buried her face in his chest, with tears streaming down her face. Though reluctant, Shen could sense the womans disturbance and helped comfort her.

"This feeling. I've felt it before, long ago. My emotions." Evelynn said as she kept sobbing.

"Everyone has emotions and feelings. Even you, Agony's Embrace." Shen said.

"Could you maybe not call me that right now? It's not helping."

"Sorry…. Evelynn" Shen finally said.

"See? Not so hard." Evelynn said with a little chuckle through her tears.

"I am sensing a more balanced equilibrium in you, Evelynn."

"Suppose crying does help." The woman said, "I'm just more used to seeing it through others after the pain I've caused them."

"But there is one piece left that cannot be solved through emotions, but through truth." Shen said.

"You mean telling them the original intention?" Evelynn said looking up at the ninja while wiping the tears away.

Shen nodded at her answer and broke the hug. He paced back a little while Evelynn recovered from the emotional breakdown.

"What will happen when I do tell them the truth?"

"I cannot foresee what that will bring. It could be pleasant or painful. The truth may hurt for a short while, but a lie will hurt forever."

Evelynn understood that and took a deep breath. Looking at the doorway, she sighed before turning to Shen.

"Shen, before I go, I need to ask." Evelynn began, "Why are you helping me? You know of my history and that I feed on the agony of others."

"That is not my place to judge. Regardless of the person, I seek to maintain the balance of good and evil amongst them."

Evelynn just smiled and went for another tight hug, with Shen just leaving his arms down this time.

"Thank you." She said to the ninja, "And I'm sorry for attacking you."

Shen's only response was wrapping his arms around her again, making her smile.

"Evelynn?" A voice said.

The woman's smile quickly faded when she turned to see the 3 women standing in the doorway. Ahri looked a little shocked to see the presence of Shen while Katarina glared at him. Sarah just had her arms crossed and stood in the back.

"Hi girls." Evelynn said sheepishly.

"Hi Evelynn, and uh, hi Shen." Ahri said. "What're you doing out here Eve?"

"Forget that, this pervert's still here!" Katarina said pointing at Shen, "I'll send him home!"

"No no!" Evelynn said standing in front of Shen., "He's here because I unintentionally called him during the pillow fight, I think, and he teleported in to save me. He got knocked out by Katarinas death lotus of pillows and well, I kind of forgot about him as the night went on."

"See that's why I don't think we should use our abilities during pillow fights. They can lead to serious injuries." Sarah said.

"Anyhow, I couldn't sleep, had a bad dream. Came out here to get some fresh air and Shen came out and had a little talk with him." Evelynn said.

"Well how about we continue this talk inside eh?" Ahri said taking Evelynns hand.

"Actually, Ahri, there's something I wanted to tell you." Evelynn said pulling her hand away, "All of you."

"Well let's hear it." Katarina said.

"The real reason I came here, is because I…" Her voice trailed off.

Evelynn looked at her friends, their happy smiles on their faces. She feared that's the last time she'd ever see them do that for her.

"..intended to get pictures and photos of you doing embarrassing things, sexual and naughty, then spread it around to humiliate you, so I could feed off your pain." Evelynn said, "BUT, after that fantastic start to the slumber party and the number of things we did, I realized that I like you girls a lot. I couldn't bring myself to humiliate you, so I abandoned the original plan, and chose to enjoy this slumber party. You're my… friends."

A few moments of awkward silence happened amongst the women. Evelynn nervously looking at each of them. The smiles had disappeared, with Katarina even showing her deadly glare. Evelynn gulped at this and felt she was in trouble

"Evelynn..." Ahri finally spoke up.

The woman looked at the fox girl with a face of hope and fear.

"…your original intentions to come here are certainly not what a friend would do, and I'm even a little angry myself."

Evelynn's lip began to quiver, fearing what would happen next.

"But you had a change of heart and discontinued your motives for the purpose of building up the new friendships you've made with us. When someone of your nature does that, you know they're really sorry for what they've done, and I just can't stay mad at them." Ahri said with a smile.

Evelynn's lips quickly formed a smile with tears streaming down her face. Throwing herself at the fox girl, they happily hugged it out.

"I had a suspicious feeling that something was up with your persistence to start a pillow fight, but I enjoyed it a lot so I'll let this one slide." Sarah said.

Evelynn went to hug the bounty hunter, but she stopped her.

"I've had enough hugs tonight, so a handshake is fine." Miss Fortune said extending her hand.

"Normally I'd greatly punish a person for this type of stuff, but I like you and your style when it comes to slumber parties." Katarina said extending her hand too.

"Thanks girls." Evelynn said happily.

The woman turned to Shen who stayed silent the whole time. Knowing he was the reason for telling the truth, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms and even lashers around him tightly while he took no action.

"Thank you, so, so much Shen." Evelynn said.

"I'm sensing that balance has been restored to your mind, Evelynn." Shen said with a tone of happiness.

"You're welcome to stay here if you want Shen. It'd be rude to kick you out after what you did back there." Ahri said.

"I thought you said you only wanted an all-girl slumber party?" Sarah said.

"Well maybe I should change that. After all, the only guys who did want to come were the ones like Draven, Wukong, Master Yi, Tryndamere, etc. Think I'll invite ones like Braum or Garen next time."

"Please don't bring Garen." Katarina said blushing.

"Anyhow, let's get back inside, it's freezing out here!" Ahri said heading back in.

The women went back inside with Evelynn being piggybacked by Shen and they closed the door.

"Hey Evelynn." Sarah asked looking up at the comfortable Evelynn on the ninjas back.

"What's up?" She replied.

"Did you actually destroy the camera with the pictures on it? If you didn't I think it'd be a good idea to bury the plan permanently."

"Huh, that is a good idea." Evelynn said with agreement, "I think I left it in my bag."

"You sure? Because I see it magically floating towards the door." Katarina said.

The 4 looked to where The Sinister Blade was pointing to, in fact, see the camera floating towards the door.

"What the hell?!" Evelynn said getting off Shen.

The Agony's Embrace picked up a pillow and chucked it at the camera. The hit made the camera fall onto the floor.

"Goddammit!" A voice said.

A figure appeared where the camera originally was, it was Teemo. Everyone looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Teemo?!" Evelynn exclaimed, "What're you doing here?!"

"And what are you doing with that camera?!" Ahri added in.

"I'm sensing he's attempting to derail Evelynn's relations with these women." Shen said.

Teemo glared at them all before scooping up the camera and putting it in his backpack.

"He's right! I helped Evelynn with her plan tonight and she wouldn't even give me a peck on the cheek! Well I'll get her back once I release these photos from the fight." Teemo said.

"You were spying on us during the pillow fight?! You fucking pervert!" Miss Fortune yelled.

"It's too late Teemo. Evelynn already confessed and we're happy to improve our relationship with her!" Ahri said putting her arm around Evelynn.

"Give us the camera you little fur-ball, and we'll let you leave here without making it a living hell." Sarah said walking up to Teemo.

"Like hell I will! I'll just finish Evelynn's job for her and humiliate all of you with her humiliation as a bonus!"

The scout ran to the door and opened it.

"After him!" Sarah called out.

Everyone, including Shen, pursued the Swift Scout through the apartment. Despite his size, Teemo ran quickly enough to have the same speed as the others. He ran to the stairs, and proceeded to continue upwards to the roof.

"There's gotta be a ladder I can climb down, I'll lose them there." He said to himself.

The others kept their pace with him as they chased him up the stairs. Finally reaching the roof that had a greenhouse with a garden, Teemo looked around frantically for a ladder, not seeing any glimpse of one. He heard the footsteps of the others coming up and he chose to head into the greenhouse.

"There! I saw him go into the garden!" Katarina said pointing.

Walking into the greenhouse, the 5 of them came across a long table filled with pots and plants, with Teemo on the opposite side.

"Give it up Teemo!" Sarah yelled.

"Make me Fortune!" Teemo said back.

Glaring at him, the quintet of people pursued the yordle around the table. For a minute, they chased him in a circle, not being able to catch him. Soon enough they were back where they started, panting and out of breath.

"Damn he's quick." Katarina said panting.

"Oh boy." Teemo mumbled to himself, "You give up?!"

"What do we do?" Evelynn said.

"Hey wait a minute girls, I got an idea!" Ahri said.

They huddled up in a circle to hear the fox girls plan.

"Shoot." Evelynn said.

"What if half of us go around one side of the table with the other half going around the other side, and then we won't have to chase him around in circles?" Ahri said.

"Damn that's awfully risky." Shen said.

"It sure is, but at this point I'm willing to do anything to get that camera back." Evelynn said.

Breaking the huddle, the 5 of them prepared to execute their plan.

"Okay, let's get him!" Evelynn said eyeing Teemo again.

She and Ahri ran around the left side of the table, cutting Teemo off. He turned to run in the other direction, but found himself getting tackled by Katarina and Shen.

"Huh, it worked!" Ahri said.

With Katarina and Shen keeping Teemo pinned down, Evelynn reached into his bag and retrieved the camera.

"Well Teemo, your attempt to embarrass these women and me has ultimately failed." She said.

"This isn't over Evelynn. I'll find a way to get you back, with or without that camera!" Teemo said struggling.

"I'm sure you will love." Evelynn said with amusement, "You girls do whatever you wish with him, I'll handle the camera."

Evelynn walked off with the camera while Ahri got a wicked smile on her face.

"I hope you don't feel down in the dumps right now Teemo." She said, "Because that's where you're headed!"

Ahri directed Shen and Katarina to the trash chute with Sarah opening it. Throwing the screaming scout in, they wiped their hands after doing the task.

"That felt, oddly satisfying." Shen said.

"Is he gonna be okay Ahri?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yeah sure. The bins are usually filled with old mattresses so he'll be fine.

At the bottom, Teemo landed on an old mattress for the second time in one night.

"Ah dammit!" He exclaimed. "Well at least it couldn't get any worse."

A moment later, a beeping sound could be heard, growing louder each passing second. Teemo looked up to see a garbage truck using its mechanical arms to scoop up the dumpster he was occupying.

"Ah... fuck." Was all Teemo couldsay before getting dumped into the trucks disgusting load.

On the roof, Evelynn was leaning over the edge, staring out at the city while holding the camera.

"Why have I not tossed it over the building yet?" She thought.

"Hey Evelynn! What's going on?" Ahri's voice called out.

The Agony's Embrace looked over her shoulder to see the others heading her way.

"You haven't destroyed the camera yet?" Sarah said.

"Oh no, she's having a change of heart again like in the movies! Attack her!" Katarina said quickly.

Fortunately Shen was able to wrap his arms around the woman to prevent her from attack. She futilely squirmed to break free from Shen who rolled his eyes.

"Are you always this hostile when drunk, or in this case hungover?" He asked.

"No I'm not having a change of heart Katarina." Evelynn said looking down at the camera, "I just... find that this camera contains images that were meant to cause harm, but also contain memories of that great start of this slumber party."

Ahri stepped forward, putting her hands on the camera too making Evelynn look up into her eyes.

"I can understand that Evelynn, but let's look at it this way. This camera represents the true intention of you coming here." She explained.

Evelynn raised an eyebrow with Ahri continuing.

"This camera shows nothing but lies and deception. While the images may be of us having a pleasant experience, the true reason was to cause pain and agony. You don't want to be reminded of that after having a change of heart."

Evelynn looked at the camera. Ahri's words spoke the truth about it. Keeping it intact would be like carrying a burden. Raising it in the palm of her hand and holding it high above her head, Evelynn chucked the camera down onto the streets of Piltover below followed with a spit of disgust.

"God I sure hope it doesn't hit anybody on the head." Sarah said under her breath.

Evelynn turned around to her friends with a smile on her face. Sarah and Ahri gave her shoulders a pat before wrapping their arms around her. Katarina gave her a thumbs up after Shen released the redhead from his grasp.

"Come on, let's go back down to my apartment." Ahri said.

Heading back, down, Evelynn leaped back onto Shen's shoulders like a monkey, resting her face on his back. He allowed this. They reached Ahri's apartment and re-entered it.

"Since we're all up, what say we continue this Slumber party?" Ahri said receiving a cheer of approval from the others.

"I'd like that. Chasing that little turd Teemo kind of woke me up. I'll get some music going."

"I'll get more booze!" Katarina said heading for the kitchen.

Meanwhile Shen sat down on the couch with Evelynn climbing off him and sitting beside him. While Ahri and Katarina got the drinks, Miss Fortune was fiddling with the stereo picking out a song. Shen looked to his left and noticed Evelynn was wearing his pajama top.

"Is that my?"

"Oh." Evelynn said sheepishly, "Yeah… I got a little cold so I kind of took it."

Shen just gave an amused chuckle, something he rarely did.

"Drinks coming in!" Katarina said.

Ahri and Katarina came out of the kitchen carrying bottles of beer and wine along with a few shot glasses. Placing them along the table, they were ready to go.

"Alright Shen, since you're the special guest, YOU, can have the first shot!" Ahri said.

"I must decline. I'm not a drinker or the person who does this type of stuff. I'd rather just get some rest."

"No Shen, please!" Evelynn begged, "If you don't, my mind will be in a state of unbalance!"

"All of our minds will be full of unbalance if you don't drink the shot!" Sarah said.

Rolling his eyes with amusement at their comments, Shen took the shot glass with Tequila in it. Taking a deep sigh, he gulped it down and the alcohol kicked in.


	9. Evelynn and Shen

"Everybody it's on! SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS, SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS, SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS, EVERYBODY!" Ahri yelled as she danced half naked, waving around shot glasses.

"Ahri?" Sarah's voice asked.

"The ladies love us, when we pour shots! They need an excuse, to suck our c-!"

"AHRI!"

The fox girl stopped her dance at the sound of the voice. She looked around to see her guests were sitting with uncomfortable looks on their faces.

"What? What's the problem?" She asked.

"Well…" Shen began, trialing off soon after.

"Do you think that maybe, just maybe, it's related to the fact you stripped into your underwear immediately after Shen took his shot?" Sarah said.

"Don't forget the dancing." Katarina added.

"Oh I'm… I'm sorry about that." Ahri said with her fox ears flopping down, "I suppose I did get a little too carried away."

"You certainly did." Sarah said standing up.

The bounty hunter stomped to Ahri, coming face to face, an angry expression written on her face. Ahri backed up a bit, terrified of her friends' sudden mood change. Katarina, Evelynn, and even Shen were concerned.

"You can't just strip down to your undergarments immediately. You do that when we take the tequila body shots." She said with a forming smile.

Ahri's terrified expression was replaced with a smile and laughter. The others did the same and Sarah turned to the stereo with a remote. With a click, the music and drinking rush began.

 _ **Party Rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time.**_

All 5 party-goers clinked their shot glasses together before consuming the alcohol.

 _ **And we gon' make you lose your mind, we just wanna see you.**_

Huddling in a group, each with a beverage in their hand, Ahri took a group selfie. Katarina and Sarah were laughing hysterically while Shen, Evelynn, and Ahri shared a laugh as well.

 _ **Shake that.**_

The center of the room was filled with laughter and dancing. A tipsy Sarah was bumping with Katarina who had a full beverage in her hand. Evelynn had a cocktail raised in the air as she danced with Shen and Ahri laughing. She took a long sup from her drink and was bumped by Ahri afterwards. Smiling at her friends playfulness, Evelynn bumped her back. However, she put a little too much force in it and Ahri went sent flying into Shen.

"Oops!" Evelynn said covering her mouth.

Ahri's collision with Shen sent him stumbling into the coffee table. Sarah and Katarina stopped their dancing to see the ninja trip. However, despite his tipsy state, Shen was able to react quickly. The ninja put his hands on the floor to prevent full contact. Using his muscles, Shen swung his body towards the couch and pushed himself strongly off the floor with him vaulting over the furniture, landing lightly on his feet. The women could see the man was dizzy.

"Did everyone see that because I will NOT be doing it again." Shen said with a slur and hand gestures.

The man heard overlapping applause and cheering from the women, particularly Evelynn.

"I still have no idea how a tank can move so fast." Sarah said.

"Even when tipsy, he can still maintain his ninja reflexes." Ahri added.

"Shen!" Evelynn shouted catching his attention, "Come dance with me love!"

The ninja proceeded to do so, but that didn't stop Evelynn taking his hand and pulling him quicker to the center. The dancing was back in full swing with everyone doing their moves to the beat of the music. Eventually, they gathered in a circle and took turns doing their own moves in the middle. As Sarah was dancing, Katarina came up behind and grinded her backside against the bounty hunters. Accepting the dance with a gasp and smirk, Sarah did the same with laughter coming from the audience.

"You can tell how tipsy she really is now." Ahri said.

"Earlier I'd have been happily capturing this." Evelynn said, "Now I can only admire her for not being ashamed of doing wild stuff."

The two redheads ended their dance and joined the others with a fit of giggling.

"I cannot believe I JUST did that!" Sarah said laughing hysterically.

"Alright loves, my turn." Evelynn said.

The Agony's Embrace started her dance. She swayed her hips to the beat of the music with her hands behind her head.

"Whoo, you go girl!" Ahri cheered.

Evelynn began moving her hands through her hair, bringing them down to her hips as she continued swaying. She did a full turn around, showing off her body to everybody.

"Is this a dance or a strip club?" Katarina whispered.

Continuing her dance, Evelynn squatted down a bit while stretching her arms. She stood back up and brought her hands to her sides.

"Shen." She said catching his attention.

Everyone turned to the ninja, who had unfolded his arms at the woman's announcement.

"Yes?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Evelynn brought her hands over her shoulders, like she was preparing to swing an object. Bringing them back over, she pretended she had a fishing rod and snagged Shen. Choosing to play along, Shen brought his chest outward like he had gotten caught, receiving a gasp from the audience.

"Come here love."

Evelynn pretended to reel the rod like she was pulling in a fish. Shen slowly made his way towards the woman, a smirk under his mask.

"Holy shit he's actually doing it!" Katarina said.

"Such a classic move. Go Evelynn!" Sarah said.

The two finally came together, dancing separately for a few moments before Evelynn wrapped her arms around Shen.

"Enjoying yourself love?" She asked.

"Only if you enjoy this." He replied.

The ninja joined the woman's hands with his own, much to Evelynn's surprise. Placing one hand on her shoulder, Evelynn followed his lead and they danced. While the music playing didn't suit the style, Evelynn was too distracted by the fact that Shen knew how to do this. They swayed to the right and left, not looking away from their partners face.

"What else are they teaching you ninjas?" Evelynn said keeping the question basic.

Chuckling at the question, Shen removed his hand off her shoulder. Spinning her using his strength, Shen sent her nearly crashing into the other women before reeling her back to him, into his chest.

"Ohohohoh, that was fun!" Evelynn said giggling. "Now it's my turn."

Evelynn placed her hand on Shen's chin while taking his hand with her other. She looked up into his yellow eyes, knowing that he let her take charge now.

"You don't think she's gonna do, you know…" Sarah said.

"She might, but there's no way Shen would do it." Ahri added.

Not taking her stare off his eyes, Evelynn began to rub her backside against his crotch area. A shocked look came from the ninja as Evelynn kept eye contact. He just kept still, not making any movements.

"Don't do it Shen!" He thought.

While the woman kept doing it smiling, inside her mind, the opposite was happening.

"Oh no, he doesn't seem to be into it!" She thought.

Sensing the woman's unbalanced state of mind, Shen sighed, but still refused to give in. He looked down at the woman again, seeing that her smile was slowly fading.

"Goddammit." He mumbled to himself.

Shen placed his hands on Evelynn's hips, sparking a smiling gasp from her and a shocked gasp from the others.

"No way." Katarina said dropping her drink.

Evelynn started to rub against him with more speed, resulting with him doing the same with his dance.

"This feels so… right." He thought.

"Yes! Yes! He's doing it!" Evelynn thought.

The pair continued their dirty dance move, with Shen getting more into it and Evelynn taking great delight. She waved her hands in the air as she rubbed against her partner, looking at him with a huge grin.

The other women just kept watching in disbelief. Shen was the last person they expected to do this.

"I told you he was a disgusting pervert." Katarina said before taking a sip of her new drink.

Sarah and Ahri rolled their eyes.

"Clearly you couldn't tell that she persuaded him to do it. Or in this case, guilt tripped him by making her state of mind unbalanced." Sarah said. "Still surprised how much he's enjoying it."

"Oh yes because God forbid a man should enjoy something that I'm sure a majority of them would dream of doing." Ahri said sarcastically, "I'm glad he's getting out of his comfort zone."

"I'm not sure I'd call it his comfort zone, but that's one way of putting it."

Evelynn was still rubbing against Shen who was fully into it now.

"I can tell you're enjoying this." She said with a naughty smile.

"You certainly have a way of making even the most emotionless men, enjoy this." Shen replied.

"I could do this all night." Evelynn said with a satisfied tone.

"Don't get too comfortable now… Evelynn." Shen said.

Saying her proper name prompted Evelynn to turn entirely to face Shen. Smirking at the woman, Shen put his hands on her sides and lifted her up into the air.

"Ahahaha Shen!" Evelynn squealed with delight.

Evelynn stretched her arms and legs out like she was flying. She had on that same gleeful look when her friends were launching her into the air repeatedly earlier. Shen began to spin around with the same effect happening to Evelynn.

"No She-! Stop! I'm gonna get dizzy!" She said laughing with joy.

"I'm not done yet, Evelynn."

Looking down at the man with tears from laughing too much, Evelynn managed to speak.

"You're not thinking of… oh no no Shen, don't!" She continued laughing.

"You say that you don't want to, but your emotions beg to differ!" Shen replied.

Shen lowered Evelynn, but instead of putting her down, he swung her between his legs and brought her up soon after.

"Not the swing dance!" Evelynn said screaming with joy.

"Keep your legs straight!" He yelled.

The ninja continued to swing Evelynn from side to side and occasionally between his legs. The woman was filled with too much joy to protest apart from her screams. From the audience, Ahri watched with amazement, Katarina was too busy chugging her beer, and Sarah watched with envy.

"I wanna be swung by Shen." Sarah said with her shoulders slumped.

"Don't worry Sarah, your turn will come eventually." Ahri said putting her hand on the womans shoulder.

"I highly doubt it actually." Katarina cut in, "Unlikely Shen will get this drunk again at such an event."

"Don't jump to that conclusion so quickly Katarina, I'll be inviting him to my Christmas party."

"And what makes you think he'd actually show up to that?"

"I'll invite Evelynn." Ahri said pointing at the hysterical yet dizzy Evelynn who was still being swung.

"The hell makes you think Shen will come just because of HER?" Katarina said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Either you've been too focused on drinking tonight, or you're just fucking blind." Sarah said with her arms crossed, "Clearly Shen and Evelynn have a thing for one another."

"It's probably more Evelynn has a thing for Shen, but obviously he returns at least some feelings to her. Or maybe it's just because he's tipsy." Ahri said.

"50 bucks it's because of the tipsiness." Katarina said.

"Shit 50 bucks Evelynn'll puke before this dance is done." Ahri said.

"Bah, to hell with watching the dance! It's no fun being in the sidelines!" Sarah said.

Miss Fortune ran out to join Shen and Evelynn with Ahri choosing to follow. Katarina just scoffed at this and lounged on a chair.

"Now it's a party!" Evelynn said at the sight of her two friends.

Sarah and Ahri danced around Shen who continued to swing Evelynn, being careful to avoid an accidental collision with the laughing woman.

"Okay Shen stop, please stop! I'm gonna vomit!" Evelynn said laughing after a few minutes.

Heeding her words, Shen finally stopped his moves, and placed Evelynn on her feet. The woman was shaking, giggling, and dizzy from the intense activity.

"Shen, you really know how to party." She said with a slur.

Evelynn then began to lose her balance, but Shen was able to catch her before anything serious happened.

"I think I may have gone a little too far back there. Apologies, Agony's Embrace."

"Hush." Evelynn said placing her hand on his cheek. "Don't apologise for making a woman have such an enjoyable experience."

Shen helped the dizzy woman to a chair where he gently placed her down. He took a blanket and placed it on Evelynn who was still shaking from the experience.

"What're you doing? I'm not tired yet." She said.

"It's to help you relax, Agony's Embrace. You're shaking and look a little cold."

As Evelynn calmed down, Shen sat in the chairs armrest, watching over her. The way they danced in synergy minutes ago made him feel like he had a connection with her, and he felt protective even.

"Yo Shen!" Ahri said breaking his focus.

"Yes, Nine Tailed Fox?" He replied.

"Are you coming over here to do Tequila shots or nah?"

"Please do one off my big chest Shen!" Sarah's voice shouted.

"Alright Sarah you've had too much to drink tonight. I think you should sit this one out." Katarina said.

"Oh the true irony in that statement!" Sarah shot back.

"I'll be there in good time! Just need some fresh air." Shen said.

The ninja looked back to Evelynn who had fallen asleep, or so it appeared anyway. He let out a sigh, getting up and heading out to the balcony.

Evelynn, who was only feigning being asleep, opened her eyes and sat up. Looking at the doorway to the balcony, she stood up and quietly made her way towards it while the others were taking shots off Ahri who volunteered to go first. Peeking her head out, she saw Shen just leaning over the rails, much like she did a few hours ago with him.

"What are you up to?!" Evelynn said loudly catching a startled Shen's attention.

"Oh geez!" Shen said calming himself down, "Agony's Embrace, you startled me."

Evelynn giggled and joined Shen who was now leaning against the rails with his back. She chose to stand in front of him.

"What're you doing out here all by yourself anyway?" She asked with a hint of concern.

"I just needed some fresh air… and a space away from the other women until they're passed out on the floor. I've had my share of alcoholic beverages tonight and having another one will most likely cause me to spew it back up." Shen said.

Evelynn chuckled at this with crossing her arms and looking away from the ninja.

"You're a lightweight aren't you?" She said looking back at him.

"Well I wouldn't say that. I can consume a decent amount of liquor, but not as much as, say, Katarina."

Another chuckle came from Evelynn.

"So what're you doing out here?" Shen asked back.

"Well I can't let you stay out here all by your lonesome now can I?" She said, "I also came out here to apologise."

"For what?"

"For making you…" She said with a wince, "…do that dirty dance with me. I shouldn't have pressured and forced you to do that when I saw that you weren't comfortable with it. Can get a little carried away in those moments."

"There's no need for an apology, Evelynn." Shen said amused. "It is true I did feel out of place at first, but after catching the rhythm, I'd be lying if I said I didn't get a hint of pleasure out of it. If anything, I should apologise for swinging you around rapidly. You could've gotten possibly hurt.

"Nonsense!" Evelynn said putting her hands up. "I loved it so much I'd have probably done it for hours with you if I didn't have so much booze."

Shen chuckled at the woman's words and gestures before turning to lean over the railing. Evelynn did the same alongside him, both of them looking out at the peaceful sky.

"Seems like Déjà vu eh?" Evelynn asked. "An hour or two ago, I attempted to strike you down for making me confess my true feelings. Now here we are again, with the pleasant result of your persistence."

"I suppose we really are, Evelynn."

All Evelynn could do was smile when Shen said her proper name. It definitely felt better than being called "Agony's Embrace", a name that was growing stale on her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Why did you teleport to me earlier? I thought you didn't live in Piltover, some kind of telepathic radar or something?" Evelynn asked.

"That's actually an odd story, if you won't mind hearing it." Shen replied.

Evelynn gave the ninja a nod of approval.

"Alright then."

 _Shen began to narrate his story. It was a couple hours earlier after all the guests had arrived at Ahri's slumber party with Ahri unsure of what to do. In another complex, Shen was asleep in his sleepwear._

"Akali thought that it'd be a pleasant experience to take a trip to the lovely city of Piltover to unwind, or so she told us anyway." Shen narrated.

"It turns out a friend of hers was having a celebration involving bachelorettes as she called it. She brought me and Kennen along because we needed a change in atmosphere, something I doubt she believed herself."

"So how was it for you and the little guy?" Evelynn asked.

"Kennen was ecstatic while I didn't care much. I spent my time meditating when I wasn't being forced to carry around all the gifts Akali bought for the event. Tonight was the night of the event so I was off the hook and chose to get as much rest as possible, but you know that's not what happened."

Evelynn laughed and leaned to Shen with interest.

"I was having a peaceful rest. Nothing was disturbing the calm silence, until Kennen showed up."

In the room, Shen was resting in a deep sleep. Outside the door of the bedroom, his yordle companion Kennen was sneaking around with a woman taller than him holding his hand. They were both giggling hysterically.

"Shh! Don't wake up Shen!" Kennen whispered.

The pair passed the door again, still giggling.

"My friend's asleep!"

A few moments later, Shen could feel the little hands on Kennen shaking him, finally causing him to wake up.

"Ugh, what?"

"I'm about to get down and nasty with this lovely lady, and I'd appreciate it if as many people as possible could know about it." Kennen said before leading the woman to his bedroom. "Now can we get some privacy?!" He said with annoyance.

The door to the yordles room closed with Shen looking in confusion. He rested his head back on the pillow, and closed his eyes. This was shortly interrupted by the phone next to the bed ringing, startling him. Sighing with frustration, Shen reached for it and answered.

"Hello." He said with his monotone voice.

"Hello Shen? You're a stupid head!" A voice said.

"What?"

A maniacal and evil laugh was heard from the other phone user, a laugh which Shen recognized.

"Wait a minute. Kayn is that you?"

"AAHH! HE KNOWS!" The voice screamed.

"You are so bad at crank calls!" A deeper voice said in the back, Rhast most likely.

A dial tone was heard shortly after, with an annoyed Shen slamming the phone back in its place.

"Come to Piltover Shen! It'll be good for you!" The ninja said in a mocking voice of Akali.

He laid back down to attempt sleeping, but yet again, he was disturbed now by the laughter coming from Kennen's room. He used the other pillow to cover his ears, but to no avail. A frustrated groan followed with him kicking off the sheets and climbing out of bed.

"Should've stayed at my Dojo." He said.

Shen walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and unscrewing the top. Taking a long sip, he opened the door to the balcony, stepping out in his slippers.

"What I wouldn't give for a person in need right now." Said with his arms stretched out like he was ready to accept his fate.

Then, like fate itself answered, he could sense the laughter of a familiar voice. Evelynn, The Agony's Embrace.

"What is that sound?" Shen asked himself.

The sound of screaming and laughter could be heard, coming from various people along with Evelynn.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble, but also having fun?"

He listened closer to the exclamations, and figured out that it was mainly laughter.

"Ah it's probably nothing serious. If I do teleport in, it could have dire consequences."

"Oh what I wouldn't give for a tank right now." Evelynn's voice said.

Hearing this caught Shen's attention, looking with an intense stare towards the direction he picked up the chatter. Looking back at the doorway to the apartment where he could hear moaning from Kennen's room now, Shen made his choice.

"Agony's Embrace, here I come."

Focusing his mind and bringing his hands together, Shen channeled for three seconds and then vanished.

 _The narration ended here for Shen._

"And then when you teleported in, I dove out of the way and told Katarina to turn her attention to you, which you then got pelted by pillows…" Evelynn said with a winced expression at the end. "Sorry…"

The ninja gave Evelynn a hearty and delightful laugh as opposed to his usual small chuckle. It was very out of character for him.

"Oh Evelynn, look what happened when I did come! You're a very different person than you were when you first came here! You've created ever lasting friendships! A pelting of pillows is nothing to apologise for!"

Evelynn gave a smile that proved Shen's point, but she still had another question on her mind.

"Speaking of that, I've been wanting to ask you another question, but I didn't want to spoil the mood of the party with a serious moment."

"Well it does seem like it's toned down a bit so… what's your question?"

"I know it sounds like I'm repeating myself, but WHY, did you help me?"

"I already told you why. It is not my place to judge. Regardless of the person, I seek to maintain the balance of good and evil amongst them." Shen said.

Evelynn rolled her eyes at his comment and grabbed him by the collar. Surprised at this sudden move, Shen felt an urge to take action, but only for a quarter of a second. He looked into the woman's eyes, seeing they had a worried look in them.

"Please Shen." She said with slight desperation. "Tell me the truth. Tell me why you helped me."

With a sigh, Shen muttered "Alright." To Evelynn who released her grip.

Shen straightened out his top and cleared his throat.

"Evelynn." He said looking up at the stars. "The reason I helped you is because you remind me of someone that I greatly seek to help in terms of their state of mind. You may or may not know who I'm referring to." He continued looking down into her eyes.

"Is it Zed?" Evelynn asked casually.

"Um… yes." Shen said sheepishly.

"Sorry if you were trying to make it sound mysterious, but he's really the only one I think you may have a problem with."

"It's not like that with hi-!" Shen said stopping his words.

He took a deep breath before resuming his explanation.

"It is true that you remind me of Zed, to an extent." Shen said. "You're both considered to be evil and monsters based on the differing perspectives of others. Zed seeks to spread the way of The Shadow throughout Ionia and executes any ninja who refuses it. You seek out suffering, pain, and agony with creating your own occasionally. Though given tonight's outcome, you may not be doing that quite as much."

"Yeah I'll have to get back to you on that." Evelynn said.

"When you began to have a difference in feelings, I could sense the part of you that had been blocked out for such time. It was beginning to claw it's way out. It wanted to force its way through and at least maintain equality with the other side that was pure joy of feeding upon pain."

While it may have confused others, Evelynn knew exactly what Shen was referring to. She did still have the feeling to cause pain and suffering, but not among those she considers good friends.

"So you want to spare him?"

"Well, maybe I exaggerated a bit when I said I wanted to enforce his equilibrium" Shen began again. "It's a mixed bag as he did kill my father and I do struggle with the decision to forgive him, or punish him."

"What's making you struggle with that exactly?"

Shen took a deep breath and let out a long sigh while turning away from Evelynn. This was obviously very hard for him and Evelynn felt she'd made him uncomfortable again for the gain of her curiosity.

"I'm sorry Shen, you don't have to tell me. I can see it's making you uncom-"

"He's like my brother." Shen said with clenched teeth and a breaking voice.

Now fully worried she went too far, Evelynn grabbed Shen's arm and made him face her. She looked up into his eyes, seeing a rare tear come from his yellow eyes.

"What have I done?" She thought feeling extremely guilty.

"Don't feel bad, Evelynn. It's healthy that I discuss this with another person. Someone who listens." Shen's voice said.

"Akali doesn't listen?" Evelynn asked with curiosity.

"You kidding? She doesn't have any sympathy for Zed. She believes the only solution is his death."

"Well I can't imagine that helps much huh?" Evelynn said with a light chuckle.

Shen chuckled lightly too before wiping the tear away and clearing his throat.

"Listen you don't have to say anymore. I've already put you in uncomfortable positions tonight and I don't wish to continue with that."

"Your actions to provide comfort have helped me, Evelynn. I don't wish to end the explanation here."

Evelynn reluctantly agreed to continue hearing Shen's reason.

"Zed is, or was, like a brother to me. He was my closest friend as a child." Shen said. "Despite all the choices he's made in the recent years, the man's only doing it for something he believes strongly in. I'm not sure if I can forgive him for his actions against my father, but I'm also not sure if I can stay mad at him forever."

Showing her support, Evelynn took Shen's hand and clenched it tightly.

"That's the reason I helped you. You reminded me of Zed. You were willing to listen to my reasoning when it seemed like total nonsense to you. YOU were confused about these feelings, and it was a perfect opportunity to help sort things out." Shen said.

"Shen, I-I don't know what to say. While I may not like being compared to Zed, I can see the reasoning behind it, and for that I thank you." Evelynn said with a smile.

She and Shen looked into eachothers eyes. They had a mutual connection to one another.

"I'm just sorry for making you explain all this. I wouldn't want to put someone I consider a friend, or even more than a close friend, in such a position."

Evelynn's eyes widened at the last part of her sentence and she blushed.

"More than a friend?" Shen asked.

Evelynn looked back at the ninja. Her eyes were back to normal but, her heart was racing. Neither took any action, just staring at eachother with an awkward silence.

"Well Shen, what I meant is, uh…" Evelynn began.

"Yesssss." A voice said.

"Huh? Did you hear that?" Evelynn said with curiosity.

Shen and Evelynn looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Now kiss." The voice said.

The pair turned to the balcony's doorway to see a drunk Katarina peeking her head out at the two.

"Katarina?" Sinister Blade?" Evelynn and Shen said in unison.

"Ah would you two just fucking kiss already?!"

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Evelynn asked angrily with her hands on her hips.

"What? A girl can't eavesdrop on a conversation between a man and woman with the hope that they'll screw afterwards?" Katarina said, "Also Sarah and Ahri are passed out on the floor. The Tequila did its job."

"Hope that they'll screw?!" Evelynn furiously repeated with her lashers coming into view.

"Evelynn, Evelynn! Calm down." Shen said putting his hands in the womans shoulders. "Deep breath."

Taking his advice, Evelynn took a couple deep breaths, calming herself down with the lashers returning to her.

"Ah see that?! Ninja man knows exactly how to calm her down before they do the nasty!" Katarina said loudly slurring with a laugh.

Seeing Evelynn become furious again, Shen stepped in front of her. He saw that her eyes were turning red.

"Let me handle this." He said putting his hands up blocking the furious woman from taking any action.

Evelynn again took deep breaths while Shen turned to Katarina. Glaring at her, he proceeded to take her arm and pulled her back inside.

"The hell you think you're doing?!" She said with hostility.

"Putting you to sleep! You've clearly had too much to drink." Shen said with a calm tone.

Glaring at his words, Katarina slapped his hand off her and backed away from him.

"Bullshit! I think I haven't had enough!" She shot back.

Katarina took a long chug from her drink and then collapsed onto the floor passed out. Shen sighed at this and picked her up, carrying her to the main room.

"And she says you're the pervert." Evelynn said coming in.

Dragging the woman in the room, Shen saw Sarah and Ahri passed out with Tequila and shot glasses everywhere. Gently placing her next to Miss Fortune, Shen noticed Katarina put her hands around Miss Fortunes chest and a smile formed around her lips. He removed the hands from their grasp only for Katarina to do the same again.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" He heard Evelynn ask.

Shen turned to see Evelynn was placing Ahri's fluffy tails over the fox girl as a substitute for a blanket.

"Suppose I could sleep on the floor. It does look a bit cozy."

"You sure? It looks chilly." Evelynn said.

"I have on full clad pajamas. I'll be fine."

Evelynn accepted his words and sat on the couch. She offered Shen a pillow which he gladly accepted and watched as he got comfortable.

"Shen?" Evelynn said.

The ninja turned again to face Evelynn who was snuggled in her blanket.

"Thanks again." She said smiling.

"My pleasure, Evelynn." Shen said with a pleasant tone.

She watched him get comfortable and soon drift off to sleep. She looked up at the ceiling, reconciling her choice of words before being interrupted by Katarina on the balcony. Sighing at this, she turned to the couch cushion and closed her eyes.

 **Author's note: Hi all! I'm not dead yet! Just been really busy over the past week with real life stuff.** **I personally loved writing this as the dance sequence between Shen and Evelynn was so sweet and cute. Old dance moves ftw eh?**

 **I may be repeating kind of what happened with Evelynn confessing to Shen in the previous Chapter, but when you're at someone's party in an area you're unfamiliar with, especially an apartment, you can only go so many places where the atmosphere would be appropriate. I've been to a good amount of parties where I'd go out back to just chat with someone about life and stuff, often doing it an hour later or something lol.**

 **The next Chapter will be the romance between Shen and Evelynn taking place in her apartment, though it may take a little while to get done. It'll be rated M with delicious lemons so stay tuned ;)**


	10. The morning after

_**It was the morning after a night filled with laughter, tears, and the building of several new relationships. The light of the sun shined brightly through the windows of Ahri's apartment.**_

Everyone except Shen could be seen sleeping on the floor. They were all back in their pajamas except Evelynn who had none to begin with. The Empty bottles and shot glasses could be seen laying around.

"Oh, my, god." Evelynn said waking up.

The woman sat up slowly looking around the room. She smirked when seeing the empty bottles. Looking to her left, there was Miss Fortune sound asleep, Ahri now curled up next to Sarah with her hand on her hip and Katarina now stretched all over the place, snoring loudly.

"We really hit the town last night after Shen came." Evelynn said standing up and stretching afterwards, "I wonder where he is."

The sound of sizzling could be heard coming from the kitchen with a little bit of humming. Walking towards the kitchen, Evelynn peeked her head in to see Shen in his pajamas (with his top on again after Evelynn finally returned it) with a pink apron on as it was the only one Ahri owned.

"Ooooh." Evelynn said catching the scent of cooking bacon.

The ninja was cooking bacon, sausages, and eggs while flipping pancakes along with some toast, pretty much the breakfast of champions. Evelynn licked her lips at the sight of all this. The delicious smells filling the air. She was tempted to sneak a piece of bacon, but Shen beat her to it when he tossed a piece to her without turning his head. She caught it easily

"Good morning, Evelynn." Shen said still focusing on the food.

Evelynn hungrily consumed the bacon and moaned with pleasure as its taste filled her mouth. **Phrasing!**

"I sense that you're pleased with that sample." Shen said flipping pancakes.

"I didn't know you could cook like this. I thought ninjas didn't do this type of stuff." Evelynn said coming to observe.

"Pantheon has taught me. Him and Leona own their own restaurant ever since they got those skins." Shen replied.

"How are you not drooling right now?"

"I've learned to master my cravings for food." Shen said observing the bacon sizzle. Unfortunately for him, the bacon had just reached that right point where it was perfectly crisp. "Well, almost." He said sheepishly.

The ninja took the piece and, much like Evelynn, hungrily consumed it. The salty and delicious taste pleased his taste buds resulting in a moan as well. Evelynn giggled at his futile attempt.

"No one can resist the ever so sweet taste of Bacon." She said.

Evelynn proceeded to take Shen's hand by surprise, causing him to look at her.

"Thanks again for everything. I know I've said that dozens of times but still, thank you."

Shen gave her a joyful smile in response.

"The sausages should be done by now. Care to have a sample?"

In the living room, Miss Fortune had just woken from her sleep. Carefully removing Ahri's hand from her hip, she stood up with a stretch and yawn with blowing some hair out of her face afterwards

"All that drinking last night and I don't feel hungover at all. I still got it." She said with a snap of her fingers.

"Ooh yes please, I would love to have a sample of that piece of meat." Evelynn's voice said.

Hearing the chatter, Miss Fortune began to walk towards the kitchen, hearing more talk and some laughter.

"Goodness me, it's so… big." Evelynn continued.

Sarah heard Shen chuckle after Evelynn spoke.

"Are you sure a woman like me can handle this big piece of meat, Shen?"

"Well let's find out shall we?"

Sarah became increasingly more curious and concerned with what was happening in the kitchen.

"Mm, yes! Yes! It's so good!" Evelynn said with pleasure.

Fearing that what she thought was really happening, Miss Fortune barged into the kitchen expecting to see the worst.

"Okay you cannot do that in someone's kitch-!" Sarah said running in and stopping her words.

"Oh good morning Sarah!" Evelynn said happily.

The woman was holding a fork in her hand that held a sausage, looking at Sarah with a smile that showed complete obliviousness to what Sarah imagined was happening. Shen was leaning back against the counter.

"Good uh, morning Evelynn… and Shen."

"What were you saying before darling?" Evelynn said before taking another bite.

"Uh, I thought… never mind, that's not important." Sarah said getting the dirty thoughts out of her head.

"Alright then. Sausage?"

"Eh, maybe later." Sarah said to Evelynn before catching the scent of bacon in the air, "Is? Is that the smell of fresh bacon?"

"Only the best damn bacon ever made." Evelynn said with a giggle.

"Eyes up!" Shen said flipping a piece to Sarah.

Instead of using her hands, Miss Fortune attempted to catch the piece on her mouth, but was off by a little bit and it landed on her chest. She looked briefly at it before looking up at the others with an expression that said "Not bad". Evelynn burst out laughing at this while Shen gave an amused chuckle. Miss Fortune laughed as well and took the bacon.

"Ah, there's nothing like a delicious breakfast after a night of fun." Sarah said taking delight in the taste. "That apron looks good on you by the way Shen."

"This is almost ready. You could go set the table if you want." Shen said.

Heeding his words, Miss Fortune got out some placemats and a few plates. Evelynn got out some cups and went to the fridge to get some juice, but upon opening it, found the fridge to be empty except for a few things like apples and some bottles of water.

"Oh that's right Ahri said she got all types of alcohol for last night. Guess she got enough to fill the damn fridge and put the other stuff somewhere else." Evelynn said closing it.

"No matter, water's always good after a night of drinking." Sarah said.

"Are the others awake yet?" Shen asked.

Looking into the living room, Katarina just woke from her sleep dazed and confused. She sat up while running her hands down her face, hoping to become more awake. Ahri sat up with a moan and had a pained expression.

"They're up." Sarah said.

"This is what hangovers feel like?" Ahri asked herself.

"Welcome to the party life love." Katarina said sarcastically.

"Shit it's 10 in the morning." Ahri said looking at her clock, "We really slept in. That's normal right?"

"When that happens with parties, it often means it was a hell of a fun time." Katarina said smirking.

"It was a slumber party."

"Whatever."

"Where are the others." Ahri asked looking around.

"In here love!" Evelynn's voice called.

Entering the kitchen, Ahri and Katarina could see Shen, Miss Fortune, and Evelynn at the table eating breakfast.

"Is that the food I was going to cook for you guys?" Ahri asked.

"It is." Shen answered, "I was going to allow you to cook it, but you slept in for a while and, no offence, in your current condition, you probably shouldn't be handling it."

Ahri glared at his comment, but soon realized he was correct.

"Yeah, you're probably right Sheny boy." Ahri said with a silly smile before giving him a clumsy hug.

"Ahem." Shen groaned.

"I think Shen's had enough hugs for the time being." Evelynn said stepping in.

Ahri got off Shen and went to get her breakfast. Katarina walked past Shen not even eyeing him.

"Damn pervert won't get no hug from me!" Katarina said with a slur, "Second I wrap my arms around him, damn guy will put his hand on my butt!"

"Katarina!" Miss Fortune said with a surprised tone.

"I'm sorry that's the hungover me talking! She's a bitch compared to the drunk me." Katarina said.

"Might wanna get that checked out if you blame your outbursts on alternate personalities on yourself." Evelynn said quietly before taking a drink of her water.

The 5 people were sitting around the table, happily eating their breakfast. After they were done, the dirty plates and pans were put into the dishwasher with the 5 of them back lounging back at the table.

"I like this." Ahri said looking at each of her guests. They were happy and pleased complete with smiles, "It's the morning after, five friends bonding and talking."

"I feel more intrigued to attend these types of events." Katarina said leaning back in her chair, "Even without alcohol, I can enjoy and tolerate your peoples company and personalities."

"Geez, thanks Katarina." Miss Fortune said rolling her eyes.

"Well I am very pleased with how this went girls, and guy." Ahri began, "I thought this slumber party would be a disaster, having no experience whatsoever about hosting one, but I've managed to have a satisfying conclusion."

"Let's not forget about our main man Shen here!" Evelynn said putting her arms on Shen's shoulders, "He doesn't just protect teammates, he helps solve the emotional issues of others. Helps balance and maintain their equilibrium! He's the reason I've succeeded in creating my new friendships with you girls!"

Trying not to bring up the wounds from her original intentions, Evelynn wrapped her arms around Ahri and Shen while using her lashers to scoop up Miss Fortune and Katarina. She brought everyone close together and squeezed them in a big hug, her eyes closed with a satisfied smile. Ahri gladly embraced it while Katarina had on a fake grin to hide her rage and Sarah with a nervous smile. Shen just kept his usual blank face on under his mask.

"I love you all." Evelynn said.

A few hours later the guests were packing up, back in their usual clothes like on the rift. Katarina simply kept her farewell blunt and brief before leaving. Miss Fortune gave Ahri a goodbye hug before leaving.

"Thank you for a fun night Ahri." Sarah said.

"My pleasure." Ahri said happily.

As they hugged, Sarah slipped Ahri a note into her hand.

"Next time, bring more pillows." The red head said with a wink before leaving.

Ahri smiled and brought the note up. It was Sarah's contact information. She agreed to being more than just friends with benefits. She blew a kiss to Miss Fortune who pretended to catch it before leaving out of view.

"You good to get home Shen?" Ahri asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Shen said, "Thanks, for uh, having me."

Ahri again smiled at the comment and waved goodbye as Shen teleported out of the apartment. With Evelynn the only one left, the fox girl turned to her.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now." Evelynn said sadly looking down.

Ahri smiled at the woman and lifted her chin up so she could face her.

"Only for now Eve. There'll be a lot more opportunities for us to hang out. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that, I just, just… I'm so sorry that my reason for coming here was so deceiving."

"Hey, hey! That's in the past. Don't think about it anymore." Ahri said putting her hand on the woman's shoulders.

Knowing what she had for the woman would cheer her up, Ahri went to her bedroom and came back with a folder.

"Here." She said handing it to Evelynn.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise." Ahri said with a giggle, "Don't open it until you're back at your place!"

Evelynn smiled at this and gave the fox a tight hug. They held it for a minute, neither wanting to let go.

"Thank you again Ahri." Evelynn said with a whisper.

The two women separated and Evelynn put the folder into her bag. Waving goodbye to Ahri, she walked out of the apartment room and the complex. Traveling back to her condo, the woman reminisced in the experiences she had the night before, smiling to herself.

Reaching her building, Evelynn travelled up to her unit and entered. Stepping into her home, the woman went to her red lighted, silk bedroom. Placing the bag down and taking out the folder, Evelynn sat on the edge of her heart shaped bed where she began to open it.

"Let's see what we have here."

Taking out what was in the folder, Evelynn snapped her fingers to turn on the lights. What she saw made her gasp. It was the group photo the five of them took during their drinking rush. Each with a drink in their hand, including Shen, Evelynn looked at the expressions of each. She, Ahri, and Shen were sharing a pleasant laugh with joyful smiles (if one looked close enough they could see the ninjas mask form that) along Evelynn and Ahri looking into eachothers eyes like they were best friends. Miss Fortune and Katarina were laughing hard with their eyes closed, clearly showing as much enjoyment as well.

"My friends." She said with a tear slipping down.

Not taking her eyes off the photo, Evelynn took a picture frame and slid the photo in. Placing it on the small table next to the bed, she couldn't stop looking at it.

"What a fun filled night."

After a couple minutes of tears, Evelynn looked at Shen in the photo and placed her finger tips on him.

"Oh if only I could've repaid you after everything you did." She said with a sigh.

"You're not too late with that." A monotone voice said.

Widening her eyes for a second, Evelynn's lips formed a devious smile.

"Shen." She said not turning around.

Soon after, stepping out of the dark corner of the bedroom was Shen, in his proper ninja uniform. Turning to him still with that smile, Evelynn got off the bed and face him.

"So you followed me home eh?" That's kind of creepy for even someone like you." Evelynn said teasingly.

Showing embarrassment, Shen looked down while reluctantly speaking his words.

"I will admit, after I departed, I did feel a bit of, unbalance in my mind. A disturbance in equilibrium."

Evelynn fake gasped at this.

" _Oh no, the grand master maintaining the balance is having difficulty balancing his mind! The end is nigh!"_

Shen looked up giving Evelynn a look that wasn't impressed by her actions. Catching this, Evelynn cleared her throat and stopped, looking down with embarrassment smiliar to what he did.

"I'm… sorry. I don't know why I did that." Evelynn said.

Hearing an amused chuckle from Shen, The Agony's Embrace looked at Shen who had his arms crossed.

"I did not expect that follow up from you. Your words show that you've really changed, Evelynn." The ninja said.

Smiling at his words, Evelynn walked towards the ninja who didn't move a muscle.

"Shen, the reason for your unbalanced state of mind, could it have something to do with me?" Evelynn asked seductively.

Noticing the ninja was beginning to sweat, Evelynn giggled at this and stood on her tip toes to get closer to his face.

"Could it have to do with, these real curves, or something more?"

Feeling his heart beat faster, Evelynn knew she was close.

"Make me feel." She whispered into his ears.

Having enough of her playfulness, Shen removed the mouth plate and tossed it aside. Picking Evelynn up with his strong arms, he brought her in for a rough kiss which surprised her. Breaking it shortly after, Shen put her down and looked away with shame.

"Forgive me. Please." He said not looking.

Rolling her eyes, Evelynn turned Shen towards her and put her hands on his head, bringing him face to face with her.

"Don't apologise for that love. Give me more!" Evelynn said bringing him in for a passionate kiss.

Scooping her up again, the two of them moaned as they kissed. Shen put his blades aside and Evelynn dug her heels into his back. Shen began to take off his entire mask, but Evelynn stopped him.

"Let's leave the mask on for this one. Makes it so much more hot!" Evelynn said giggling.

Smirking at her decision, Shen left it on and began to carry her towards the bed.


	11. Agony and Twilight embrace

**Well seeing as I change my chapters more than a middle school girl changes her Facebook pictures, I'm gonna use this new, revamped, more steamy, chapter to say a few things.**

 **First: I've listened to some reviews and with some thought, I'll still be doing some expanding during the slumber party with even some Yuri segments. I mean it's a sleepover fanfiction (kind of), can't have that without Yuri. Be advised it won't be as graphic as this. Sorry :P**

 **Second: If you guys have any ideas where to take a different Shen x Evelynn type of story, I'm all for it. I love this pairing actually.**

 **Third: I really love all the reviews I've gotten. While they may be from only a few people, I greatly appreciate them :D**

 **P.S.: I realise that I've used "Evelynn" over 100 times in this Chapter so I apologise if it's repetitive. I find calling her a demon/succubus kind of takes the romantic feeling away, but that's just me :P**

* * *

A woman's delightful giggle and a man's amused chuckle came from the bedroom in Evelynn's apartment. Inside the dark red lighted bedroom, two figures were making out on the edge of the bed with occasional exclamations coming from them.

"I think this is the jackpot I was meant to hit instead of last night's slumber party." Evelynn thought.

Shen moved his mouth down to Evelynn's neck, giving it light nibbles and kisses with the result of pleasurable moaning coming from her.

"Wait Shen wait." Evelynn said pushing him off a little.

The ninja said nothing, just leaned to listen at his partners words.

"Before we go any further, there's something I want to do first." Evelynn said with an innocent look.

"Is it you telling me that you won't devour me after we're done?" Shen said with a playful smirk.

Evelynn gave Shen a look of disbelief with a smile and raised eyebrow before gently pushing him causing a chuckle to come out.

"No love. It's a time of celebration. For this."

Shen watched Evelynn walk out of the bedroom, her hips swaying side to side with her peeking to check if he was looking. The woman returned moments later, a bottle of Red Wine and two glasses in her hands.

"More alcoholic drinks? I thought you had enough last night."

"You must have me confused with Katarina love." Evelynn said placing the objects on the small table by the bed. "It's a thing I do with all my vic-. I mean my "partners". We always have a glass of wine before going any further."

"Is that a "Good Luck" type of activity." Shen said.

"If it was for that, it clearly hasn't worked so far!" Evelynn said with a laugh.

The woman poured them each a glass and placed the bottle back on the table. She handed Shen his and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Here's to you Shen!" Evelynn said clinking her glass with Shens. "For being such a gentleman and helping me find a new perspective of pleasure!"

Leaning their heads back a little, Evelynn and Shen took a sip from their glasses. However Evelynn took a minor sip while Shen gulped down his whole drink.

"Uh Shen? You're not supposed to chug wine." She said with an amused laugh. "You're supposed to enjoy its taste."

With a satisfied sigh, Shen turned and brought his face directly to Evelynn's making her wide eyed for a moment.

"But, Evelynn." He said with a tone that aroused her. "I don't wish for my mouth have the taste of Wine. I'd rather have the taste of your… lips." He whispered.

Evelynn shuddered at the soft, calm tone of his monotone voice. She placed her wine free hand on her thigh while biting her lower lip. Evelynn was clearly aroused. Seeing this, Shen sealed the deal by placing his hand on her shoulder and bringing her closer to him. Evelynn gave him a lustful smile.

"Enough foreplay!" She hissed.

The ninja was caught off guard when Evelynn threw herself at him. Her lips made contact with his face, smothering him in kisses with moans. Shen returned the favor by bringing his lips to hers and locking them in place. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same, spilling some wine from her glass in the process.

"You know exactly what the ladies like, Shen." Evelynn moaned.

Shen's response to this was a slap to the woman's backside, making it jiggle a bit and causing her to giggle.

"Alright love, let's get on with the real fun." Evelynn said.

Standing up, Evelynn playfully pushed Shen fully onto the bed. She deviously smiled, looking at the man's well built body. She had him all to herself. Evelynn gulped down the wine and tossed the glass aside with a shatter. She advanced towards Shen with the shadows around her fading away, revealing her fully nude body.

"Like what you see Shen? I'll let you touch them." Evelynn said cupping her breasts.

She climbed on top of the ninja, looking lovingly into his yellow eyes before placing a long kiss on him.

"Evelynn, you're welcome to do whatever you desire." Shen said.

Taking delight in his words, Evelynn looked underneath her at the man's crotch area. She noticed a bulge had taken shape around the blue legwear of Shen. A lustful licking of her lips and a gaze back at her partner, Evelynn crawled to the area.

"Think of all the places this could go." She said looking at the bulge.

Shen slightly peaked up to see what Evelynn meant. He saw her staring in awe at the bulge which had gotten significantly larger.

"Wouldn't be the first sausage I've had today."

Undoing the buckle keeping Shen's pants tight, Evelynn carefully pulled down the legwear to see Shen's large, erect member.

"Jackpot!" She said quietly.

Evelynn pulled down the pants past Shen's feet and tossed them aside. She gazed the man's giant erect cock, no clothes obstructing it from her eyes. Bringing her face closer, Evelynn could see some precum was on the tip.

"Oh my Shen, looks like I can make even the most emotionless men aroused."

"Don't flatter yourself too much."

Evelynn placed one hand gently on the erect member, her mouth having great desire for it's taste.

"It's so… big."

Making quick haste, Evelynn placed her other hand on the cock with a moan coming from Shen. She stroked his manhood gently at first, but the desire for it's taste in her mouth was far greater. Placing her lips on Shen's member, she continuously guided her mouth over the tight skin of his erection. Evelynn tasted the drops of precum currently on the tip. Desperate for more, the woman increased her speed, eager for the taste of his true load after the preview. Sounds of her effort filled the room with her joyful moans and Shen's occasional grunts of pleasure.

To improve her progress, Evelynn brought her breasts up to Shen's shaft, rubbing them between it. A louder and more satisfied moan came from the ninja much to Evelynn's delight. Seeing an increase in precum, Evelynn removed her breasts from his shaft. She wanted to get the full load in her mouth. Grabbing the cock and bringing it deeper in her mouth, tears began to stream down Evelynn's eyes as the tip contacted her uvula. The more she sucked, the greater the amount of precum came, giving her a sign that Shen was close to his climax.

This was confirmed to be true when she heard Shen panting and moaning frequently. Preparing for the incoming load, Evelynn brought her mouth to the tip of Shen's throbbing member. With a louder groan from Shen, Evelynn closed her eyes.

"Ah!" Shen exclaimed while digging his hands in the sheets.

While Evelynn was prepared, she didn't expect such a huge load. The white goo discharged from the tip of Shen's cock, filling Evelynn's mouth quickly as she attempted to keep up with swallowing it. Despite her efforts, the woman was unable to keep up with the huge load and disconnected her mouth from his spewing member. Swallowing the juices in her mouth, Evelynn watched in awe with a smile as more cum spewed out of Shen's cock. A good amount of it landed on her face with her occasionally catching some drops on her mouth. The remaining amounts made contact with the bed sheets or around the area of Shen's climax.

"Well, that was explosive." Evelynn said looking at the now limp member.

Evelynn quickly began to "clean up" the aftermath of her action. She took up the cum around Shen's cock and licked the splatters off her face. Swallowing with a satisfied moan afterwards, Evelynn crawled back to the ninja who was just calming down from the experience.

"You produced quite a lot of that delicious goo, but I thought you'd last longer." Evelynn said resting her head on her hand.

Shen looked to the woman, his eyes showing a hint of annoyance.

"I imagined that Shen, The Eye of Twilight, would've been able to hold it together far much longer, but I guess there'll be no man that can truly satisfy a woman like me." Evelynn said grinning.

"Is that a challenge, Agony's Embrace?"

Evelynn's grin disappeared with a scowl appearing on her face. She didn't like it when Shen called her that.

"Careful with your words love, they may cost you your life." She said with slight distortion.

Shen took amusement in Evelynn's mood swings. The woman could go from pleasant and friendly to being more hostile than a drunk Katarina. Intending to take advantage of this, Shen continued.

"I bet you wouldn't even last a minute with me. You'd be on your back, satisfied and begging for more, Agony's Embrace." Shen said.

Knowing he was just teasing her, Evelynn intended to put the ninja in his place. She stood up on the bed, towering over Shen briefly before he stood up as well. A wicked smile on her face, Evelynn brought her lashers out and they prepared to strike.

"This again Agony's Embrace? I thought you learned your lesson last night." Shen said with a taunting tone.

"Stop calling me THAT." Evelynn said furiously blushing.

Shen reacted accordingly when the lashers attempted to grab him. Using his reflexes and training skills, he continued to dodge the attack with Evelynn occasionally jabbing the bed when Shen avoided.

"Just. Hold. Still!" She said with a hint of frustration.

"I thought you liked it rough, Evelynn." Shen replied.

The action continued for a good minute before Evelynn finally managed to grab Shen's hands with her lashers. However, the ninja wanted this to happen and Evelynn wasn't prepared for him to jump off the bed. The force yanked the woman towards the man and she put her hands out to soften the impact.

"Ah! Oh. Oh my." Evelynn said.

Evelynn's hands were on Shen's hard pecs that were still concealed by his top. She felt them, smiling with arousal.

"My eyes are up here, Evelynn."

Looking up into the yellow eyes, Evelynn gave Shen a loving smile.

"Take it off." She whispered to him.

"No. You do the honors."

Shen brought Evelynn in for another passionate kiss with her cupping her hands on him. While doing this, the woman brought her lashers around Shen's back. She unzipped Shen's top with him breaking the kiss momentarily to allow it to slid off. Evelynn gazed upon the nude body of The Eye of Twilight, pure lust in her eyes.

"Ooh la la!"

They wrapped their arms around each other again, kissing passionately and moving back to the bed. They tipped back onto the giant heart, with Shen on top of Evelynn who wrapped her legs around his lower back while smothering him with kisses.

"Fuck me Shen. Fuck me and make me feel." She moaned.

"Not yet. My mind is unbalanced and must regain control before we continue." Shen replied.

"And what is causing the unbalance?" She asked stopping.

Shen didn't reply, he just began to make his way to her lower front, kissing her body along the way.

"Oh no. You're not-. I don't it that often!" Evelynn said slightly nervous.

"Do I detect some nervousness, Evelynn?" Shen replied. "Well if you're not open to it, I won't proceed."

"No! Please! Proceed!" She said desperately this time.

Following her words, the ninja got to work. A moment later Evelynn felt Shen's tongue on her womanhood. A gasp of pleasure and moans escaped from her mouth as she arched her head back at the feeling.

"Yes! YES!" She cried out with pleasure.

The reactions from Evelynn only encouraged Shen to lick faster. His tongue licking her pussy sent waves of pleasure through the woman's body. Evelynn arched her back upwards while tightening her legs around Shen's head and digging her fingers into the bed.

"Ah! No no! Oh yes!"

"You're enjoying this, Evelynn?" Shen asked rhetorically before Evelynn's hand pushed him back down towards her womanhood.

The ninja was tasting more fluids as he continued licking. He knew that Evelynn was close not only by this, but also looking like she was on her last legs. Never before had she been this pleasured by a man. Finally, Evelynn reached the peek and let out a cry of satisfaction followed by rapid panting. She collapsed exhausted onto the soft bed and pillows, sweat dripping from her.

"Delicious." Shen's voice said.

Evelynn managed to peek her head up to see Shen smiling at her, a small amount of her cum on his lips.

"Oh Shen." She said resting back on the pillows.

The ninja crawled next to her, placing his hand on her hips and turning to face him.

"I thought you'd last longer than that."

Evelynn couldn't help but smile and laugh at the comment with a playful slap to Shen. She laid back flat, looking up at the ceiling.

"Finally…" She said with a sigh before looking back at Shen. She placed her right hand on his cheek, "…a man who can satisfy a woman like me."

Shen put his hands on Evelynn's shoulders. For a minute, the two of them stared into eachother's eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Is your state of mind balanced again?"

"Your question is correct. I am in complete equilibrium right now." Shen said putting his hands behind his head.

"Whoa now love, don't get too comfortable now." Evelynn said quickly climbing on top of Shen. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Placing another kiss on him, Evelynn felt Shen's hands on her naked body, sliding down toward her backside. She gave Shen a naughty smile when his hands began to caress her bubble butt. Evelynn sat up a little and ran her fingers down the ninjas rock hard abs, taking great delight in the feeling.

"You're definitely someone I could hurt for days." She said with one finger on her lip.

Evelynn felt her backside get slapped by Shen, her cheeks jiggling again at the impact and a delightful giggle coming from her.

"Naughty boy!" She said before kissing Shen again.

The Agony's Embrace then proceeded to pull away from the ninja much to his confusion.

"Hang on a moment love." Evelynn said bringing her index finger up. "Just need to give this lovefest a soundtrack."

Swaying her hips again as she walked, Evelynn went to her stereo on the desk. Making her choice, she turned to face Shen who was standing straight upward on the bed.

"Come over here." She said with a motion of her finger.

Beginning to make his way off the bed, Shen stopped when he saw Evelynn point a remote back at the stereo. She clicked the button and threw it aside. The two looked at eachother, with Evelynn forming a smirk. Shen was unsure of what to do until he heard what sounded like numerous men yelling that was growing louder each second. Then the words _**"Dirty, rotten, filthy, stinkin"**_ were heard and he realized it.

The moment a guitar played, Evelynn pounced off the ground like a wild tiger and threw herself at Shen. The impact forced Shen back more than one would expect, but he knew what to do and locked her in his arms.

" _ **She's my cherry pie. Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise. Tastes so good makes a grown man cry. Sweet Cherry Pie."**_

The fully embraced lovers went all around the bedroom, moaning with pleasure as they made love in every spot (literally). Evelynn occasionally had Shen slam her into the wall as she loved it rough. Shen swung her around quickly at the bass of " _ **Swingin!"**_ with the song. Evelynn eventually directed him back to the bed where he placed her down once on the mattress. Evelynn again pushed Shen down and climbed on top of him with a passionate kiss soon after. The ninja ran his hand through her hair while spanking her again with his other. Then Evelynn sat straight on top of Shen and finally inserted his member into herself.

"Get ready for the best ride of your life you fucking sexy ninja."

Soon after, the woman began to ride the ninja. Shen moaned and even cried out too. He brought his hands to her hips to give her some assistance, but instead she took them with her own and brought them up to feel her breasts. Shen gladly fondled with the woman's cleavage as she continued to ride him. The feeling of the woman's lovely ass slapping against his thighs only made him more aroused. Evelynn had her fingers on Shen's chest, scratching it with her sharp nails though he didn't seem to feel any of it.

" _ **Swing it! All night long!"**_

Evelynn swung her head around wildly at the beat of the music as she kept riding Shen. Eventually, she came down again face to face with him, kissing his lips again. Instead of going back up, Evelynn stayed in her current position, cupping her hands on his face, slobbering him with kisses.

Choosing not to let her do all the work, Shen sat up with Evelynn's arms wrapped around him. She made no attempt to stop this and Shen scooped her up yet again. Holding her by the thighs and her tight grip still on him, Shen pounded her with his member. Evelynn shrieked with joy at the feeling of this, her flesh jiggling with each thrust.

"YES! YES!" She screamed. "FUCK ME!"

"Tell me again!"

"Fuck me Shen!"

Evelynn then put her hands behind Shens head, roughly kissing him before pushing his face down into her breasts.

"Almost there!" Shen moaned.

"Cum Shen! Cum for me!" Evelynn yelled arching her head back.

A few moments later the ninja finally reached his climax. With a satisfied grunt, Shen shot out the white goo into Evelynn's wet womanhood. A cry of pleasure escaped Evelynn yet again as the two slowly stopped their love making. The pair calmed themselves down, taking deep breaths as they looked into eachothers eyes. Sweat dripped from their bodies, but that didn't affect the gazing. Shen gently took his member out, but afterwards he just flopped down on the bed with Evelynn coming down with him. Resting beside him with one arm sprawled out onto his chest, Evelynn had a weak smile.

"That. Was. The. Best. Sex. I've. Ever. Had." Evelynn said between breaths.

"Better than the ones with your ex's?"

"All my ex's are dead."

Shen let out a chuckle at the woman's choice of words.

"Why did you pick me up when I was riding you? I had it handled." Evelynn said.

"Couldn't let you do all the work." Shen said smiling. "Also it's the tanks job to peel for their teammates."

Evelynn laughed amusingly at the last sentence.

"That would've made more sense if you took control first but I get it."

Shen felt Evelynn take his hand and he looked at her. She clenched it tightly in her own with it resting on Shen's chest. The ninja knew something was up.

"Oh Shen…" Evelynn began, "…you're some kind of wonderful."

"Wonderful sex partner?"

"No!" She replied laughing, "You're more than that. You're… you're…" Evelynn tried to think of the right word.

"Fuckbuddy?"

"No."

"Swinger?"

"Nope."

"Womanzier?"

"Certainly not."

"Restroom romeo?"

"Where the fuck did you even get that from?

"Boytoy?

"Are you kidding me?!" Evelynn said laughing.

"A lover?"

She gave him a look that said he chose the right words.

"Yeah, exactly that. A lover." Evelynn said, "My lover." She ran her hand down his cheek.

Shen's eyes widened at this. He didn't really mean it, but Evelynn's expression showed a different feeling.

"So? What do you say?" She asked. "Wanna give it a go?"

The ninja just gave her a stare that was as emotionless as his monotone voice. He eventually spoke up.

"Agony's Embr-. I mean Evelynn." Shen corrected himself. "I'm not sure about that. Given your nature, are you sure you're ready for it?"

"Shen listen. I know it may seemed far fetched as we only just connected last night, but we really hit it off! I feel a connection with you that I've never felt with any other man before."

"Are you sure this just isn't the wine talking?"

"It is most certainly NOT the wine talking." Evelynn said with a expression of disbelief. "This is the new Evelynn that you knew last night. The Evelynn YOU helped forge. The Evelynn you just made passionate love to." She said with her voice breaking.

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean it like that." Shen said coming to comfort her.

"I just don't know why you think I'd treat you like that after everything you did for me. You said yourself that I've changed. Don't you believe that?"

"Yes. Yes I do Evelynn." Shen said. "I thought you were doing this as a repayment for last night. I didn't expect it to evolve any further."

"Guess that is a valid point, but do you truly believe that me asking you to give this a shot is part of the repayment? I'm crying because you think it is." Evelynn said looking at him.

Shen cupped her face in his hands, staring deeply into her watery eyes. Placing a long kiss on her, he spoke.

"I don't believe this is part of the repayment, Evelynn. I believe this is the new and real you, showing your true emotions and your true self."

Evelynn smiled at his words, tears still streaming down her face.

"I intend to be part of showing this world the new you."

While his choice of words were odd, Evelynn knew what he meant.

"Really? You mean it? You're not doing it because you're afraid my mind might become unbalanced right?"

"Absolutely not Evelynn. I'm doing it because you've shown that you're willing to prove that change. Besides, this new you as quite irresistible, even for me." Shen said smiling.

Gushing with delight, Evelynn pressed her body against his and gave him a tight hug with her lashers helping as well.

"Oh Shen you're the best man a woman could ever have!" She said clutching him tightly.

"Great! Now try not… to… break me… in half…" Shen wheezed from the tightness.

"Sorry!" She said loosening the grip.

Moving her lashers back, Evelynn wrapped her arms around him with Shen doing the same. They shared a long passionate kiss and stared into eachothers eyes, neither saying a word, just enjoying the moment.

"So..." Shen finally said breaking the silence. "Up for round two?"

Evelynn put her hand on her bare chest, giving a playful shock at his words.

"Why, I thought you'd never ask for that! Of course I'd love another round with you and your delicious shaft."

Climbing back on top of him, the two began to get back into it. However, they stopped shortly after.

"You know, I think this could be better if we freshened up first." Evelynn said looking at her sweaty body.

"A shower? Together?" Shen said with a suggestive smile.

"Ohohoh Shen! Showing he's got naughty ideas too!" Evelynn said giggling.

Taking his hand, Evelynn led him to her bathroom. Upon entering, the usual utilities were there, but what caught one's attention was the double stand-in shower.

"Ho-How did you afford all this?"

"None of that matters love. What matters now is the present. The steamy shower lovemaking." Evelynn said.

Agreeing with her words, Shen followed her to the shower's entrance. She reached in to start running the water and it began to ran down from the twin faucet heads. While the water warmed up, she turned back to Shen.

"Shen." She began. "I want you to take off the mask."

The ninja was shocked at the woman's choice of words.

"I uh, I shouldn't have my lover take a shower with his mask on just because it might be more arousing to me. You said yourself that you're open to this relationship, and it doesn't feel right to have you keep that mask on. I want to see your face." Evelynn said looking down with slight embarrassment.

Shen didn't say anything, just heeded her words. Evelynn heard the sound of a mask coming off and saw it get tossed at the floor beside her feet. She looked back up to finally see the face of The Eye of Twilight. His expression was stoic much like one expected, his jawline was sharp completed with a clean shave and his yellow eyes. Evelynn feasted her eyes upon her lovers face.

"The mask was obstructing so much potential." She said wrapping her arms around his back neck.

A quick kiss happened between them before Evelynn backed into the steamy shower. Shen stepped in shortly after, closing the door behind him. He looked at Evelynn who was now soaked, standing in the cross fire of the two shower heads.

"I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful woman than you, Evelynn." Shen said.

The ninja walked forward, his dry body getting soaked too as he stood face to face with his lover. Evelynn wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him in for a wet kiss. The hot water kept the two warm as they passionately kissed. The thoughts of freshening up had pretty much faded from their minds, well Shen's anyway as he groped her backside much to her pleasure.

"Now wait there love." Evelynn said pushing away. "Let's freshen up first shall we?"

Most men would give an annoyed groan, but Shen as usual chuckled with amusement. He reached for the body wash and handed it to Evelynn.

"Care to do the honours of washing The Eye of Twilight?"

"Oh love, it's my life's dream." Evelynn said with a giggle.

Pouring an appropriate amount in her hand, Evelynn lathered it and reached out to Shen's body. She wasn't sure where to begin the washing, everything about Shen was well toned. Making her choice, the woman washed Shen's abs first, moving up to his pecks and then his arms. The flexed muscles gave her an excited feeling down below and she couldn't contain her delightful expression.

Evelynn finally moved down to the ninja's tight buttocks. She lathered it with the remaining soap before turning her attention to his member. Smiling, Evelynn placed her lips on it, beginning a different kind of washing. She heard Shen's grunts, but nothing else, signalling she was free to proceed. This was confirmed when she felt the member get erect. After a few runs, Evelynn got her result and her mouth was filled with more of Shen's goo, with her being able to contain it this time. Coming back up with a smile on her face, Evelynn stared into Shen's eyes.

"Your turn."

A smirk came from Shen as he grabbed the body wash. Seeing this, Evelynn pressed her hands against the glass wall of the shower. She was ready for Shen to take over control.

Lathering his hands as well, Shen started with Evelynn's back. Massaging it smoothly, he heard her moan with pleasure at his technique. He did the same with her shoulders and then knelt down to her magnificent backside. Washing it gently, Shen gave it a few light slaps before squatting back up. Realising he'd used up all the soap, the ninja quietly got some more and lathered his hands again.

"Out of soap love? Don't worry, no one never cleans the whole thing in one run." Evelynn said giggling without looking over.

Shen brought his hands to her stomach, rubbing it with his soapy hands and then moved up to her breasts. He gave them a good squeeze as Evelynn giggled with delight. To arouse her further, the ninja brought one hand over her front, down to her womanhood and gave it a brief stroke with his middle finger.

"OH!" Evelynn squealed turning around.

The woman gave a playful "No no" gesture with her finger while giving Shen a naughty smile.

"You're such a naughty boy Shen. I like this side of you." Evelynn said.

"Let's say that you've taught me some things Evelynn." Shen said.

The ninja kissed her and nibbled lightly on her neck causing another giggle to escape her. She felt his hands on her breasts, carefully fondling with them.

"My girls are pleased with the way you handle them love." Evelynn said giggling.

Shen laughed at her talking about her cleavage in third person. He gave her another kiss on the neck. Desiring his mouth again, Evelynn brought her hand up behind Shen's head, pressuring him closer to her as she turned her head slightly.

"Give me more of that Twilight tongue."

Their lips contacted again. The woman turned her body fully to the ninja as she kept one hand on his head. Cupping her hands on him again, their tongues wrestled with pleasurable moaning. Evelynn felt her backside contact the glass shower wall, leaving an imprint. Shen brought his hands down to it, giving it a few squeezes.

"You seem to have a thing for my fantastic ass Shen." Evelynn said giggling. "Hard to blame you, no man can resist it."

"It's magnificent, but not as magnificent and lovely as you."

"Oh, that's the corniest thing I've ever heard! What do you love about me? Really?" She said like she intended to spoil the mood, though in a playful way.

Smirking at her, Shen stopped his handling of her body. He put one hand on her neck, giving her plentiful kisses before bringing his mouth to her ear.

"I just love your heavenly voice, your new personality, your wild nature, your arousing moans, and delightful giggle. It drives me insane and only makes me wish to make sweet and passionate love to you, again and again." Shen whispered.

Evelynn was completely enveloped by his words. Feeling a tingle between her legs, she couldn't contain it much longer.

"Shen... I..." Evelynn said as she her fingers through Shen's hair. The woman's eyes began to glow slightly red.

"Yes?"

Evelynn brought Shen's back up to face her. The woman's eyes were full red.

"I want you!" She said with a desperate voice.

Entering her demon form, the woman ferociously leaped at Shen who looked even a little scared at the action. This was soon soothed when he was smothered by kisses from Evelynn who was back in her normal form. She was on top of him while he laid on the shower floor as the water continued to pour all over them. Shen brought her down to his face and kissed her back. Evelynn exclaimed delightfully as she felt Shen's member inside her womanhood, pounding her with each thrust.

"SHEN!" She shouted with delight.

The ninja scooped Evelynn up again, bringing her into the downpour of water as she sloppily kissed him. She didn't care if it was proper, Evelynn wanted to show her love. Shen increased his speed, with Evelynn digging her fingers into his tense muscle back. Each thrust sent a more satisfied moan from her and sometimes a scream. The ninja's love for Evelynn was truly being shown here as he kept gaining more speed. Evelynn had nearly surrendered her entire body to her lover with only her arms locked around his back in what seemed like a desperate attempt to hang on and her legs pulling him in tighter, not letting go.

The climax finally came when the woman felt the ninja's member swell slightly at the tip before dispersing it's load into her womanhood.

"TWILIGHT!" Evelynn screamed as she climaxed as well.

Shen's load filled up Evelynn's womanhood, though not with quite as much this time with Evelynn's orgasm occurring too. Their mouths hung wide open as they released the fluid they'd been building up into one another, screams and yells from both.

The exhausted lovers collapsed onto the wet floor, the sound of the running water gave off the noise of rain against the windows. Despite his exhaustion, Shen managed to weakly pick up his partner and leaned against the wall with her resting on his still panting chest as hot water continued to soak them. Evelynn placed her hand on it, smiling at the experience they just had. The shower was very steamy now.

"Now that's what I call a steamy shower." She said not looking up.

"So uh, we going for a third round?" Shen asked rhetorically.

Evelynn let out a weak, wheezy laugh at this with her looking up at Shen.

"Not unless your mind is unbalanced love." She said before resting her head back down.

The ninja laughed and brought Evelynn closer to him.

"Ahhh, I love you Shen."

"I love you too, Evelynn."

 **Not sure how you may feel about Shen and Evelynn being an actual couple so soon as opposed to this just being a one night stand. I know she's a demon/succubus and this is probably ooc for her, but then again I'm sure she's been like that for this whole story as well. It is a humour fic after all so it's kind of justified? I kind of like it better this way, they really hit if off, but if you guys don't like that I can change it XD**


	12. Snowdown

**Happy Snowdown y'all! This has been in the works for some time now and it's finally completed. No lemons just yet.**

 **It happens close to the end, but I want to put Evelynn up to her ultimate test next Chapter. I also hope that the way I'm writing her as someone who's kind of changed doesn't make you hate me :|** **Love changes everyone, to an extent, even the purest evil.**

* * *

"Shen! You ready?" Evelynn said putting lipstick on.

It was winter in The City of Piltover, or in terms of the League, Snowdown. The sky was filled with cascading snow, covering the city in a blanket of it. In Evelynn's unit, she and Shen were just finishing dressing for Ahri's Snowdown party.

"Almost!" Shen replied back.

Evelynn finished applying the lipstick, placing it back on her desk before running her hands through her hair. To embrace her new self, Evelynn had on actual clothing as opposed to being naked with the shadows covering her private parts. She had on blue jeans and a white shirt complimented by a tan leather jacket.

"I always thought it was a sin to cover up coming so fabulous. I've never been so wrong." Evelynn said as she gave a turnaround of her body.

She heard Shen's footsteps approaching and turned to the direction of the sound. Stepping into the room, dressed in black pants and a grey dress shirt, was The Eye of Twilight still with his mask on. Giving a down and upward look, Evelynn was pleased.

"Hmm, Shen, you look so hot right now. Maybe we should just skip the party and have our own right here eh?" Evelynn said giggling.

"Pleasant idea, but Ahri is a good friend of yours. It'd be impolite to decline the invitation at the last moment." Shen said.

Evelynn turned back to the mirror, giving her hair a couple taps to adjust it. Shen came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach. She smiled and brought her hand above her shoulder and brought it to the back of Shen's head. She brought him in for a kiss, but stopped when she realized he had on his mouthpiece.

"Agh!" Evelynn sputtered.

"You can't see that I have it on in the mirror?" Shen said.

"I'm sorry I always, always forget that you have it on." Evelynn said with embarrassment. "Tell me again why you have to wear it? I want to be able to kiss you."

"I don't walk around in the public of Ionia with it off and I refuse to start doing it with Piltover." Shen said. "And don't even try to make your mind unbalanced to make me take it off."

Evelynn gave a fake pout at the last sentence and then giggled.

"It's amazing how you used to never wear clothes, yet you know what's exactly appropriate for a party." Shen said.

"Used to attend all types of parties like these when I was my old self. The outfits looked good before blood splattered all over them." Evelynn said.

Shen chuckled at this and removed his hands from her body.

"Shall we proceed to attend?" He said getting his jacket.

"Of course! After you love!" Evelynn said.

Shen opened the unit's door and stepped out. Evelynn locked it behind her and then leaped onto the ninja's back for a piggy back.

"Brings back that wonderful night." Evelynn said reconciling.

Stepping outside into the chilly weather, the couple hailed a taxi and entered it. Giving the driver the destination, they relaxed in the back seat with Evelynn resting on Shen.

"Funny. The last time I was in a cab, I was heading to cause some fresh agony."

"You've changed a lot Evelynn. This will be a good way to show the world your new personality." Shen said.

"Damn straight. Here I am, on my way to have a good time with friends, and the best lover I could ever find." Evelynn said staring into Shen's eyes.

"Get a room you two." The driver said.

Rolling his eyes at the overused comment, Shen looked back at Evelynn and removed his mouth plate. He placed a passionate kiss on Evelynn with a slight moan escaping her.

The cab reached their destination. Giving the driver his payment, the pair exited and looked up at the building amidst the snow.

"Well here we are again. Déjà vu." Evelynn said with a sigh and shiver.

"Let us go, Evelynn." Shen said taking her hand.

Blushing at how the ninja didn't hesitate to hold hands with her, Evelynn followed him in. They went to the elevator and pushed the button, waiting for it to come down. Seeing that she was still shivering, Shen wrapped his arms around her and brought her in closer for warmth. She gladly embraced it, closing her eyes as it got warmer.

"Well, I can't believe it."

The voice was feminine and one the pair recognized. Evelynn and Shen turned to see their friend Miss Fortune standing in the lobby, dressed in a long sleeved green top and black pants. Her long orange hair slumped down appropriately on her shoulders, standing with a hand on her tilted hip.

"Looks like you two really did hit it off after that slumber party." Sarah said with a playful smile.

Both of the pairs faces turned completely red, breaking their positon and a laugh coming from Sarah.

"Oh come on now! There's no need to be embarrassed!" Sarah said advancing towards them.

The bounty hunter put her arms around them and brought them closer to her.

"I think it's great, and even sweet, that we have Shen, The Eye of Twilight, dating Evelynn, The Agony's Embrace!"

"Sarah please! Don't call me that! I'm a changed person, thanks to Shen." Evelynn said.

Seeing that her tone may have gone a little too far, Sarah cleared her throat and smiled pleasantly.

"Apologies. I tend to get a little carried away sometimes. In all seriousness, I didn't expect this. I thought it'd be a one-night stand type of thing." Sarah said.

"I could see you thinking that, Miss Fortune." Shen said. "But it evolved into something wonderful." He said wrapping his arm around Evelynn who turned red all over.

"Aww, that's honestly really sweet. I'm happy for you. Both of you."

"Thank you Sarah. That's really kind of you to say." Evelynn said.

"I also forgot to say it's good to see you both again. Excited for this Snowdown party? I heard Ahri learned a lot from our slumber party and she says this'll be a huge improvement."

"Really? Well it's probably gonna be one of the best Snowdowns ever!" Evelynn said.

Finally, the elevator reached the floor and the trio entered it. Making their way up, Evelynn took Shen's hand this time to show she was proud for others to see them as a couple. They walked down to Ahri's apartment, with Sarah walking behind the couple. Reaching the door, Shen knocked.

"Well, here we go." Evelynn said.

The door opened, revealing the trio's good friend and hostess, Ahri, surprisingly dressed in a red sweater with black leggings. She smiled at them.

"Hi Evelynn, Shen, and Sarah." She said.

The fox girl's attention was soon drawn downward to witness Evelynn and Shen holding hands. She became wide eyed at this with a shocked face, but soon formed a smile and placed her hands over her mouth.

"Oh. My. God." She said squealing.

Evelynn and Shen looked at eachother with confusion.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Ahri cried out.

The fox girl began to ecstatically jump lightly, not taking her eyes off the hands.

"YOU AND SHEN ARE A COUPLE!" Ahri squealed with delight. "I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP AT THAT SLUMBER PARTY AND NOW IT'S BEEN CONFIRMED."

"Well I'm not sure if it's that big of a deal." Evelynn said scratching the back of her head.

"Are you kidding me?! It's such a luscious feeling knowing that my slumber party, or parts of it anyway, brought you two together and fall in love! You're unexpected lovers!" Ahri said gushing. "I can't even contain my excitement!"

The fox girl literally dashed around the room with some guests looking in confusion. She even bounced off the walls while still squealing and laughing. The trio's eyes followed her around, getting a little dizzy in the process. Finally, Shen chose to reached out and grab Ahri when she dashed close to them, finally stopping her.

"Ahri please! Calm down." Evelynn said.

"Okay. Okay." Ahri said taking deep breaths. She straightened out her sweater and her posture. "Sorry about that. Still though, I can't believe I brought you two together!"

"I suppose you really did, Ahri." Shen said.

"Ooh my, he's not calling me "Nine Tailed Fox". Someone's in a good mood. Must be that special medicine you're giving him in bed." Ahri said with a wink.

"Anyway." Evelynn said ignoring the foxes words. "Can we come in?"

"Oh my I'm so sorry! Yes come right in!" Ahri said stepping aside.

Shen and Evelynn stepped into Ahri's apartment to find that she had really improved over the slumber party experience.

In the corner was a highly decorated tree with wrapped presents below it complemented by some Candy Canes. A few Wreaths were hanging from the ceiling with some ribbons on the wall to add more color, a few heart shaped balloons and finally, set out on a large table, were numerous snacks with drinks and glasses. The fox girl had truly gone all in with this party, including a mistletoe above the entrance to the kitchen.

The guests that were currently there were Riven, Karma, Nidalee, Sona, Braum, Ashe, Tryndamere, Graves, and Soraka. They all had on clothing that matched the spirit of Snowdown, with Braum in his Santa outfit and a few Poros around him.

"Welcome to Snowdown my friends." Ahri said smiling.

"Holy shit." Evelynn said staring in awe.

"I told you she was going all in with this event." Sarah said from the back.

"Does it meet your approval Evelynn?" Ahri said.

"Well I don't recall saying that I did need a highly decorated Snowdown, but you've really amazed me. I could never pull this off."

"It's truly remarkable Ahri." Shen added.

"Thanks' guys. Come in! There's Hot Chocolate and all sorts of Snowdown goodies. Help yourselves!"

Shen and Evelynn walked in with Ahri watching them, a smile on her face knowing she brought them together (kind of). Sarah came up beside the fox girl, the same expression with her arms crossed.

"Ah it's so nice seeing a person fall in love with someone who helped them find their true self." Ahri said.

"Can't argue with that. Those two lovebirds are inseparable. Gonna let them use your bedroom if they ask?" Sarah said nudging playfully.

"I would, but it's already been reserved."

"Really, for who?"

Sarah then felt Ahri's hand down on her bubble butt. The fox girls hand gave the cheek a squeeze making Miss Fortune blush.

"For us honey." She said with a giggle.

"Hey!" Sarah whispered sharply, swiping away Ahri's hand. "We agreed on this! No groping in front of others!"

Ahri just giggled at the blushing Miss Fortune. She could tell that she enjoyed the fondling of her backside, but refused to show any of it.

"Sorry. I just love the way you're dressed tonight. Those pants really show off your curves." Ahri said.

"Can we continue this later in the bedroom and just focus on the party now?! Please?!"

Knowing she probably went too far, Ahri agreed and proceeded to close the door to the apartment. However, she felt a slap on her backside with a jiggle afterwards.

"Now we're even." She heard Sarah say.

Ahri just giggled delightfully and turned around to see Sarah had joined with the other guests. Choosing not to annoy her further, Ahri joined Evelynn and Shen who were getting some hot chocolate.

"Hey Ahri, is there any alcohol here?" Evelynn asked.

"Of course there is! I'm just saving it until everyone gets here." Ahri said. "Did Katarina tell you to ask that in advance?"

"Hahaha no love! I just find you can't have a fun party without booze."

Ahri shrugged at the choice of words and then went to the tree. Picking out a gift from under it, she went back to Evelynn who took a sip from her hot drink.

"For you." She said smiling.

"Me? What is it?"

"Just open it. I have a feeling you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Handing Shen her mug, Evelynn proceeded to open the gift, placing the ripped wrapping in a nearby bin. Next, she opened the box to see her gift. Wrapped in red paper, was a black, hooded faux fur coat. Her mouth opened with a gasp, smiling happily.

"Goodness me." She said taking it out and holding it up high.

The guests caught sight of this and looked over to see The Agony's Embrace holding up the gift. Given her presumed personality, they assumed she'd rip it to shreds in front of Ahri.

Evelynn brought the coat into contact with her skin, feeling it's soft coating and warmth.

"Do you like it?" Ahri asked.

"Are you kidding me? I love it! It's beautiful!" Evelynn said.

"Then let's try it on!"

"Careful there Ahri!" Nidalee's voice said. "There's a good chance she'll just rip it up with her lashers!"

Ahri, Evelynn, and even Shen shot the huntress a glare for her words. Nidalee felt someone slap the back of her head.

"You better shut that mouth right now!" Sarah's voice said sharply. "You don't know anything about the new Evelynn!"

"Don't you ever fucking slap me again." Nidalee said with clenched teeth.

"Or what? What's the little kitty gonna do?" Sarah said with a silly voice and pinching Nidalee's cheek.

Slapping away Miss Fortunes hand, Nidalee lunged at her. The bounty hunter was sent over the couch and landed on the floor with the huntress on top of her still.

"Oh now it's on!" Sarah said.

The sounds of blows could be heard landing behind the couch and grunts from both women. The others, including Ahri who rolled her eyes, just watched, or in this case listened.

"Gonna make you fear the wild!" Nidalee said.

A squeal from Miss Fortune was heard.

"Oh yeah sure pull my hair! Didn't realize you were such a pussy! Oh wait!"

Nidalee growled at this as more blows continued to be heard landing. Then Miss Fortunes hand reached over the couch to grab a small pillow and brought it down repeatedly onto Nidalee.

"Ah damn! How can a pillow hurt so-ah!- much?!"

"Pillow fighting in lingerie will teach you a few things!" Sarah said.

Finally, a louder blow was heard and standing up behind the couch was the victorious Miss Fortune, a few bruises on her face and messy hair. She placed the pillow back on the couch and straightened out her top.

"Whoo. Alright. Sorry about that." She said sitting back down casually like nothing happened.

"I uh, I should probably go see how Nidalee's doing." Soraka said getting up.

"She might need more than some magical healing!" Sarah said.

Checking behind the couch, Soraka winced at the sight of Nidalee. With a sigh, she picked up the unconscious woman and slumped her over her shoulder. She took out her phone and dialed an ambulance as she exited Ahri's apartment.

"Okay!" Ahri said gleefully bringing her hands together to break the silence. "Evelynn, try it on!"

Ignoring the previous event, Evelynn gladly took off her jacket with Shen taking it. Looking in the mirror, she slid her arms into the coat and pulled a little to bring it fully up. She gasped, smiling at how well it suited her look. Ahri came beside her, resting her arm on the woman's shoulder smirking with Shen wrapping his arm around her other shoulder.

"It's. Beautiful." Evelynn said. She turned to the fox girl. "Thank you Ahri."

"You're very welcome Evelynn."

Shen handed the woman back her hot chocolate. Cupping it in her hands, Evelynn took a sip with a satisfied sigh afterwards. The trio noticed that all of the guests were looking at them with surprised expressions except Miss Fortune. They expected the woman to tear up the gift and laugh evilly as Ahri would weep. Seizing this moment, Ahri brought her arm around Evelynn and brought her close.

"My fellow champions, I give you the new Evelynn!" She said like she was showcasing.

Evelynn just stood there, awkward and unsure of what to do. She looked down, feeling the gaze of everyone presently at the party staring.

"Just how exactly is she uh, "New"?" Ashe said with quotation marks.

"Well she's got a new perspective on life. She's nice now, she has good friendships with me, Sarah, and Katarina, she cares about others, and most importantly, she gets pleasure from her boyfriend Shen here!" Ahri said bringing Shen in too.

Hearing the last sentence, Evelynn brought her hand up to her face with a loud slap. Shen just looked away, blushing under his mask.

"Ahri…" Evelynn began. "Too much information love. Too much."

The fox girl nervously smiled, realising she had indeed given out too much information.

"My bad guys, sorry." She said.

Evelynn sighed again and straightened her posture with clearing her throat. She took a step forward, taking Shen's hand with him stepping forward without hesitation, showing his full support of her.

"What Ahri meant to say is that I have certainly changed, and I don't just mean the rework." Evelynn said. "It happened at her slumber party a few weeks ago. She invited me which I reluctantly agreed to accept for the sole purpose of causing fresh agony. Once there, I believed I hit the jackpot. With the inexperience she had hosting, I could exploit all the things men believe women do at slumber parties."

"Does that include, ehh, sexy pillow fights and making out?" Tryndamere asked with a hint of hope. He was slapped by Ashe shortly after.

"Well yes actually, but ironically that's what made me have a change of heart. The activities we did were actually pretty enjoyable, and what's better is they had fun doing them. In time I grew to respect them, even like them, and realised that I was having more fun instead of causing agony. So I abandoned it." Evelynn said. She looked up to Shen, smiling. "And thanks to Shen's advice, I ended up becoming good friends with these women." She said pointing to Ahri and Sarah with the bounty hunter getting off the couch to join them.

"Ahri may have exaggerated a bit when she said I cared about others and was nice. I do care about others, but only those closest to me. I still won't hesitate to gouge out someone's eyes if they look at me the wrong way, or my friends." Evelynn said with a giggle.

Nervous laughter came from the guests.

"But she didn't exaggerate on that last part about my love. I did find love someone that I didn't suspect at all." She said caressing Shen's mask.

"Was it Twisted Fate?" Tryndamere said. Ashe slapped him again.

"No, it was Shen, Eye of Twilight." Evelynn said soothingly.

Shen removed his mouth-plate, taking no further action. Evelynn cupped her hands on him and they brought their lips together, kissing passionately. At the same time, Katarina finally arrived and opened the door to the apartment without knocking. She noticed the guests were all looking at in the same direction and saw Shen and Evelynn kissing.

"AH HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW THE NINJA AND DEMON WERE GONNA SCREW!" She said pointing and laughing.

Not breaking the kiss, Evelynn brought her hand up and just flipped Katarina off. The others gave a light hearted clap and Evelynn broke the kiss with a loud "Mwah!".

She looked at Sarah and Ahri who gave her a thumbs up before looking to the guests who were smiling.

"Perhaps Nidalee judged you too soon." Karma said.

"She definitely learned her place. Pulling my hair, how predictable." Sarah said cracking her knuckles.

"I think it's great that someone who everyone perceives as evil and heartless has changed a little all because of love! It's a beautiful thing." Braum said with his cheerful voice.

Smiling while still holding Shen's hand, Evelynn felt something tugging her feet. She looked down to see a Poro rubbing itself against her. Gushing at how cute it was, she picked it up and looked at it.

"I never took the time to realize how cute these little creatures are."

The poro licked her face causing a joyful laugh to come from her. Evelynn saw that all the other Poros were swarming her causing her to laugh hysterically. She gave in and fell to the floor with the little creatures crawling all over her except her face.

"I think they like the new you!" Braum said with a hearty laugh.

"Totally taking a picture of this." Ahri said taking out her phone.

Despite all the confusion, Evelynn managed to look at Shen, smiling at her knowing that she made a good impression of her new self.

* * *

"Hey, hey. Hey Ashe." Tryndamere said.

"What?"

"Hey."

"WHAT?!"

" _Take a look at that stove"_ Tryndamere _sang._

 _Oo what a stove_

 _Take a look at that stove_

 _Stove, stove, stove_

 _Take a look at that stove_

 _Oo what a stove_

 _Take a look at that stove_

 _FROM AZIR'S"_

"It's a stove!" Tryndamere said.

"It's not a stove." Ashe said.

"No. No, no really look it's a stove!" He said pointing to a bottle of wine.

"That's a fucking bottle of wine." Ashe said.

"Oh come on, it-it's a stove!"

"Stop it! It's not a fucking stove!"

" _It's a stooooooove!"_ Tryndamere said continuing to sing.

"Goddamn!" Ashe said crossing her arms.

The barbarian continued to sing the song of his choice. Ahri had chosen to do karaoke again since it was a big hit at the slumber party. The guests just watched with their hot chocolate (and alcohol now since everyone arrived) as the man continued his awkward air guitar solo. Finally, Ashe went face to face with him.

"IT'S NOT A STOVE, IT'S A BOTTLE OF RED FUCKING WINE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs to him.

The moment she said that a DJ disc scratch was heard. The two looked to see it was Sona who did it and she just shrugged.

"Oh…well...uh...that's, kind of, embarrassing for me...uh...sorry Ashe." Tryndamere said.

"Sorry?!" Ashe said furiously. "You're sorry?! Why do you always have to embarrass me at these social gatherings? This is why I rarely take you out anywhere! You always humiliate me!"

"Uh actually I think he did a good job." Riven said.

"Shut it." Ashe snapped.

"Ashe please, tone it down. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just wanted to have some fun." Tryndamere said sadly.

"Sometimes I wonder if you were cursed at birth be an oaf, or if everyone in your family was just born that way!"

"Well you know something, you icy bitch? The only curse I've had bestowed upon me was saying "I do" on our wedding day!" Tryndamere shouted.

With a gasp, Ashe gave a full hand slap to her husband, nearly knocking him over and causing a gasp from the others.

"You take that back you bastard!"

The couple would've probably gotten into an all out brawl if Graves and Braum didn't restrain Tryndamere and Karma, with the support of Riven and Sona, held the enraged Ashe back.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm it down you two!" Ahri said stepping between them. "We've already had one fight at this party and I don't want another one!"

"Funny how you didn't stop me pummeling Nidalee, but you're not okay with this happening." Sarah said.

"Well to be honest I wanted to see that bitch get hurt after insulting Evelynn, but THIS is not okay!" Ahri continued. "We don't need domestic violence here. This is supposed to be a time of coming together and being kind!"

"You want that to happen, should probably convince my wife to be more open minded in bed. No wonder I'm always stressed and my right arm's stronger than my left." Tryndamere said.

Karma and Sona barley held back Ashe who seemed like she wanted to kill the man.

"Oh yeah sure, say I don't pleasure you enough in the bed! Not my fault you're too insecure about your tiny friend that you have to carry around a large blade to maintain the elusion that it's big." Ashe snapped.

Evelynn took one last sip of her hot chocolate and placed it down. She stood up and went to the restrained couple, putting Ahri aside to take her spot.

"Alright you know what you two need?"

"A divorce?" Katarina said sarcastically cutting in.

"Well not what I was gonna say but that isn't a bad idea." Evelynn said. "No, you two need a song."

Looking at the woman with unsure expressions, Ashe and Tryndamere looked back at each other.

"You two are at one another's throats. You've forgotten how you fell in love! If you stare into each other's eyes while hearing a romantic song, I guarantee you'll feel better!"

The couple sighed and reluctantly agreed to doing this. While they didn't feel the need to kill one another any more, the others still held them back just in case.

"Uh, Evelynn? What are you doing?" Shen asked coming to her.

"I'm gonna see if I can reignite their marriage. While I normally wouldn't care about this, it is Snowdown after all." Evelynn said picking out a song.

"That's a nice thought but what makes you think it'll work?"

"I've done this before with another couple who were just as hostile to one another as Ashe and Tryndamere were moments ago. After I sang they fell right back in love."

"But why would you do that? Doesn't seem like something the old you would do."

"It made the wife's grieving better after I killed her husband. Kick them when they're spirits are at the highest." Evelynn said with a giggle.

She pressed play soon after and got ready. Ashe and Tryndamere looked into their eyes, waiting for the woman to do her thing.

Using her heavenly voice, Evelynn got to work.

" _Stay with me,_

 _My love I hope you'll always be_

 _Right here by my side if ever I need you_

 _Oh my love_

 _In your arms,_

 _I feel so safe and so secure_

 _Everyday is such a perfect day to spend_

 _Alone with you_

 _I will follow you will you follow me_

 _All the days and nights that we know will be_

 _I will stay with you will you stay with me_

 _Just one single tear in each passing year_

 _With the dark,_

 _Oh I see so very clearly now_

 _All my fears are drifting by me so slowly now_

 _Fading away_

 _I can say_

 _The night is long but you are here_

 _Close at hand, oh I'm better for the smile you give_

 _And while I live_

 _I will follow you will you follow me_

 _All the days and nights that we know will be_

 _I will stay with you will you stay with me_

 _Just one single tear in each passing year there will be_

 _I will follow you will you follow me_

 _All the days and nights that we know will be_

 _I will stay with you will you stay with me_

 _Just one single tear in each passing year"_

Ashe and Tryndamere looked into their eyes, gazing deeply as they remembered all the good times they've had as a couple. Sarah took Ahri's hand, clutching it tightly with the fox smiling at her.

"Oh I can't believe I even uttered those words to you. I love you baby!" Tryndamere said breaking free from the grasp.

"Bring it in you big, clumsy, lovable barbarian!" Ashe said.

As expected, the others cheered as the couple came together in a loving hug and a passionate, though short kiss. They felt that spark that ignited their marriage in the first place and they had Evelynn to thank.

"Evelynn, we owe you our gratitude." Ashe said. "I was optimistic that you really changed as a person, but you've shown that you have, and we love you for it."

The woman just smiled at the comments.

"So, who wants to take some Snowdown shots?!" Katarina said yelling.

Cheers of approval came from everyone, even Sona. They got together while Evelynn quietly backed away, going out to the snowy balcony where a new outdoor swing chair was completed with a top.

Sitting down in the chair, Evelynn sighed and leaned forward with her chin resting on her hands. She heard a knock at the door, turning to see Shen.

"Mind if I join you?"

Evelynn motioned her head to the empty spot with Shen taking the spot. They kept quiet for a minute, watching as the snow continued to softly fall.

"It's cold out here Evelynn, you should come inside."

"I know, I know. Just needed to get some fresh air."

Shen wrapped his arm around the woman, bringing her closer.

"That was a very kind thing to do Evelynn." He said. "You've shown others a different side of you. Maybe not be all sunshine and rainbows, but it's better than before."

Evelynn just grunted in agreement. Shen could see something was off.

"Evelynn? What's wrong?"

"Oh Shen…" Evelynn sighed while giving some space between him. "…if you can sense it, my mind is in a state of unbalance."

"Why?"

"Because when I was singing that song, it gave me flashbacks of that couple who I brought together."

"Yes I know you murdered her husband." Shen said.

"I didn't just murder him. I killed him brutally and messily" Evelynn said. "Like, I'm talking, guts and blood all over the sheets."

"Oh…" Shen winced.

"I mean, I had the wife tied to a chair and the husband tied to the bed, both of them unable to do anything."

"Alright, I can see why-"

"I sucked his cock while slowly tearing off his skin, then I used my fangs to cut it off as I continued, then I covered his wife in his blood and finally shoved the chopped off dick in his mouth, essentially causing him to choke while bleeding out and-"

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" Shen said.

Evelynn looked guilty, spilling all the graphic information and fearing she may have driven Shen's attraction from her.

"Look, Evelynn, apart from that, extremely detailed description, why else is it making your mind unbalanced?"

"Because… for a brief moment after I was done singing, I could feel that part of myself inside me again. The urge to cause all that pain again, momentarily." Evelynn said before she attempted to bury her face in her hands.

However, her face was grabbed forcibly by Shen and her lips contacted his. A rough, passionate kiss happened with Evelynn giving a surprised, aroused moan. She literally just told her lover that she bit off a man's cock with her teeth, but felt his tongue all over her mouth. He was showing that he loved Evelynn, no matter what she did in the past. A tear couldn't help but slide down her cheek.

"I don't care what you've done in the past Evelynn. That old part of you may lurk around in your body, but it will never have total control over you.." Shen said.

"Well it's actually got a more significant presence than you'd think. I'm still gonna go out and do things that are clearly unethical, but I don't ever want to be the Evelynn on that night ever again. It was barbaric overkill."

"As long as you have control over it, you won't need to worry about it. Alright?"

"What would I do without you?" She said smiling at the ninja.

Exchanging more kisses, the couple moaned and giggled as they wrestled their tongues.

"Come on, should get back inside now." Shen said getting up.

The ninja didn't expect to be forcibly pulled back and pushed onto the chair. He found himself laying across, with Evelynn on top of him with a naughty smile.

"I may be a different woman love, but my wild attitude remains the same." She said.

"We can't do it out here! What if someone comes out the door and catches us? Not to mention it's freezing out here."

"Guess we'll have to be quick then." Evelynn said giggling.

"No, no, no! We can't have sex on Ahri's new swing chair! I don't think she'd appreciate it being covered with our essence!" Shen said bringing his finger up to halt Evelynn.

Unfortunately, a little finger wasn't going to stop someone like her, and she instead put Shen's finger in her mouth, sucking on it with extremely erotic moans.

"Oh I can't ever resist you." Shen said exasperated.

He sat up slightly to make out with his lover. The woman's sweet taste had a way of always making her irresistible and Shen was no different. He brought her in closer with them moaning excitedly.

"Yeah fuck me Shen. Fuck me out here in the cold!" Evelynn said quietly.

While they would've preferred to go nude, it would be a bit chilly and choosing to stay mostly clothed just made it more erotic. Carefully, Evelynn sat up, slightly taking off her pants and then her panties. The woman's pussy was wet as one would expect in this situation. She unbuckled Shen's pants, pulling them down lightly enough to see his giant erect member.

"It's never soft when I'm around." She giggled.

Placing herself appropriately atop it, Evelynn started to glide up and down on his giant cock. They moaned excitedly, though quietly as well to avoid drawing attention. The feeling of getting caught was also a turn on for them. It felt so naughty and the snow added a romantic vibe to the atmosphere. Shen had his hands on her curvy hips to assist her in riding him.

"Oh my Shen! Your hands look cold!" Evelynn said with a shocked, fake voice. "I know somewhere they can be warm."

Knowing what she meant, Shen brought his hands up to her stomach and ran them up underneath her shirt to her cleavage. He gently massaged and caressed them while they actually did keep his hands warm.

"So warm, so snug, so secure." Shen said.

"So perky and big." Evelynn added smiling.

The feeling of his hands on her breasts made Evelynn more aroused. She increased her speed, crying out softly and passionately as she rode Shen.

Inside the apartment, Snowdown music was playing with everyone dancing and laughing with either a drink in their hand or a hot chocolate. Graves and Riven were poorly singing with their alcoholic beverages in hand. Braum just chose to juggle the poros in the air laughing heartily and Katarina, Karma, Ashe, Tryndamere and Sona were actually the only ones' dancing. Miss Fortune watched from afar with Ahri by her side.

"Reminds me when we watched Shen and Evelynn dance at the slumber party. Seeing him play along with her grinding move always makes me smile." Ahri said smiling.

"Huh. Now that you mention them, I wonder where they are now." Sarah wondered.

"Probably in my bedroom screwing."

"Oh really? Did you tell them that you reserved it for us?"

"Pfft, no. I wasn't really serious about that. Just said that to get you more in the mood." Ahri said.

"Well looks like I got my pussy all wet and excited for nothing." Sarah said looking away, obviously lying.

Hearing her mention her womanhood drove a lustful feeling down Ahri's spine. She remembered how delicious it was on the night of the slumber party and made her crave it more.

Miss Fortune felt a hand squeeze her backside causing her to look at Ahri with a stern look while the fox girl smiled naughtily. She attempted to hold the expression when she felt Ahri's other hand in her front pants, making a beeline to her legs. Ahri could see the bounty hunter was enjoying this no matter how stern the look. A pleasurable moan escaped Sarah's mouth when Ahri gave her pussy a light tickle.

"Oh you're a brave and foolish girl."

Sarah tripped Ahri lightly, causing them to stumble down on the kitchen floor behind the table out of sight. The redhead gave intense kisses to the fox girl, moaning quietly when Ahri grabbed her large breasts giving them a squeeze.

"Where should we do it?" Sarah asked between kisses.

"Out. On the deck. There's a. Swing chair I. Brought a while. Mmm back. It'll do." Ahri said with breaks between her and Sarah.

"Won't that be a little cold though?" Miss Fortune asked stopping.

"Not if we get fully naked and cuddle." Ahri replied.

Climbing off her, Sarah offered her hand to the fox who gladly took it and they went to the door leading out to the balcony. Opening and closing, the two embraced eachother again. Ahri began to pull down Miss Fortunes' green shirt with the bounty hunter lightly taking the leggings off her partner. Their hair was getting messed up as their hands ran through, both moaning passionately.

"Let's get some heat going." Sarah said with her forehead against Ahri's, their hands cupped around.

" _Yes! Yes Shen!" A voice cried out quietly._

" _Shh! Don't blow our cover!" A voice replied laughing._

The voices caused Miss Fortune and Ahri to stop their love making. They didn't have to look far to see the swing chair was shaking slightly.

Getting a better view, the two of them gasped when they saw Evelynn, still almost fully clothed, riding Shen who was also in the same state. Her hands were running through her hair as the ninja continued to fondle her chest.

While a majority of people would've looked away (I think), the state Ahri and Miss Fortune were in prevented them from tearing their eyes from the couple. With a final cry mixed with pain and pleasure from the two, both Shen and Evelynn came, the cum managing not to leak onto the cushions. Evelynn threw her head back, smiling delightfully as she felt the pleasures leave her body slowly. She then opened her eyes, seeing her friends Ahri and Miss Fortune staring at them with shocked faces. Evelynn's smile disappeared quickly as she uttered the words "Ah, shit".

"Well, that was intense." Sarah said laughing as Evelynn and Shen quickly scrambled to cover up their privates. Despite his speed, Shen wasn't quick enough to cover his giant limp member from the gazing eyes of Ahri and Sarah.

"Don't you people knock?!" Evelynn snapped as she eagerly pulled her pants up.

"Don't you people know it's not polite to have sex on someone's new furniture?" Sarah said smiling with her arms crossed.

"Given what we were about to do Sa-!"

Ahri was cut off when Miss Fortune quickly covered her mouth.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Shen said to Evelynn.

"Oh hush up love. You know you loved it. The fear of being caught only made you more aroused." Evelynn said smiling deviously at her lover before turning to her friends. "So what're you two doing out here?"

Before either of them could answer, Evelynn brought her hand up to signal not to. She examined them both. Their hair was messy, their clothes a little out of shape with Miss Fortune's bra almost in view and a glimpse of Ahri's thong. Evelynn smiled deviously.

"Bwahahaha! Oh my." She said.

Miss Fortune ran her arm down her hand like she was ashamed. Few hours ago she laughed at Shen and Evelynn being a couple only for the woman to figure out she and Ahri were in a secret relationship. Despite her reaction, Evelynn went to Sarah, tilting her head up by lifting her chin.

"Hey, hey love. I'm only kidding." She said with a friendly smile.

Giving the same smile back, Sarah brought her hand down only for Ahri to take it. She looked to the fox girl who stared at her with true love in her eyes.

"Contrary to your comments earlier about me and Shen, you and Ahri actually do make a cute couple." Evelynn said.

Wrapping her arm around the fox, Sarah gave her an affectionate smile, showing she wasn't afraid to be open about it anymore. Ahri brought her hand around the bounty hunters curvy hips, pulling her closer.

"Seems like you two have the same mutual feelings for eachother like me and Shen." Evelynn said.

Shen came up, fully clothed and took Evelynn's hand. The four of them didn't say a word despite Ahri and Sarah seeing Shen and Evelynn having full on intercourse like a minute ago. The silence spoke for itself. Everyone understood eachother.

"Everyone has a little bit of dirty laundry loves. We just happen to share the same type." Evelynn said with a laugh.

"It's times like these that I'm glad Ahri has a balcony in her apartment. Seems like all the serious stuff always happens out here!" Sarah added.

"Well we should probably get back inside." Ahri said. "Katarina's probably had all the alcohol by now."

Back inside the apartment, everyone had calmed themselves down from the dancing. Braum had all the poros resting on him with Ashe resting on Tryndamere's well toned chest. Katarina was drunkenly singing to herself by the tree, occasionally laughing while Sona and Karma helped a tipsy Graves onto the couch. Riven stood up with a stretch of relief and a yawn.

A quick knock came at the door. Choosing to answer it, Riven straightened out her shirt and grabbed the knob. Opening it, there were several figures dressed in all black clothing with ski masks on complete with red glasses.

"Evening miss." A voice said.

"Uh, did someone order the obviously bad guy looking squad of ninjas?" Riven said trying to find the right words.

Normally The Exile would react quickly to a clenched fist, but not in her current state. Riven was knocked down giving off a loud thud with some blood dripping from her nose. The others took quick notice of this, with Ashe and Tryndamere quickly making their way to the girl, helping her up as the masked figures made their way into the apartment. They didn't appear to have firearms, only crossbows and some batons. They were both men and women.

"Who the hell are you people?!" Graves asked angrily. He quickly got out of the tipsy state, ready to fight.

The people said nothing, they just stood aside to make way for a single person that the guests soon recognized. She had on leather clothing, a large crossbow in the back with red glasses and a long ponytail with black hair.

It was Vayne, The Night Hunter. She removed the glasses, resting them on her forehead with a rare smirk forming.

"Hello everyone! Happy Snowdown!" She said with a tone to make everyone feel more nervous. "So, I have a question that anyone can answer. Where is, Evelynn, The Agony's Embrace?"


	13. Demons of the past

**Note: This Chapter's probably going to be the darkest one out of the entire story. I realise that I haven't written Evelynn the way she is based on her background. So this Chapter will have it's humorous moments, but will be kind of dark on occasion. Not a Vayne v Evelynn showdown just yet, but I think this was kind of a more realistic approach. Graphic and bloody images.**

 **I** **f you have anything to offer feel free to review. I don't want to drive you guys away from this story if I'm doing something wrong :[**

* * *

"Well? Do any of you know?" Vayne asked with her arms out.

"Given the way one of your members treated Riven here, we see no reason to answer that." Ashe replied.

Sona came to help tend the bloody Riven's nose while Vayne's associates just stood in the back, letting their leader speak. There was 9 of them with Vayne making it 10 in total.

"Please tell me where Evelynn is, impure fools."

"See that?" Tryndamere said pointing at the Night Hunter. "That's the reason nobody likes you. You're such a condescending and serious bitch."

Vayne just laughed smugly before taking the crossbow on her back and firing a large bolt at the barbarian, sending him crashing into a wall. Ashe came over to check on him.

"Well if no one will tell me I guess I'll have to start purging with silver."

At that moment, the four on the balcony came in with Evelynn being the last. Seeing the unexpected guests, including Vayne there, Sarah and Ahri were surprised while Shen quickly knew what was happening.

"Crap!" He said quietly.

"Something wrong babe?" Evelynn asked almost coming into view.

"Get back, get back!"

The woman felt Shen push her back with more force than usual much to her confusion.

"Shen what're you doing?!" She asked. "Another quickie on the swing?"

"No!" He hissed. "It's Vayne! She's here with a group of masked figures!"

"Vayne…" Evelynn said with a rather sinister voice.

The two had a history that only a few champions knew about with Shen luckily being one of them. After her sixteenth birthday, Vayne returned home from a midsummer banquet and saw something she would never forget. She could see a beautiful woman standing over the corpses of her dead parents, a lustful smile on her face, one that would haunt her mind forever. This led to her becoming a Night Hunter. Vayne was full of pure hatred for monsters and demons, and one day she would get her revenge.

Shen noticed Evelynn was slowly turning to her true form, her teeth clenching tightly as she growled.

"Evelynn?"

The woman snapped out of her state of anger at his voice. She looked at him with a face that showed fear instead.

"Shen." She whimpered before clutching him tightly with her arms.

"Are you alright?"

"No. No I'm not. The old me. It's… it's trying to claw it's way out!"

"What's going on?" Miss Fortune asked.

"Ahri, Miss Fortune, you have to get in there and stall them! Evelynn's not feeling too good right now!" Shen said not taking his arms off a still whimpering Evelynn.

"But-"

"No time to argue, go!" Shen ordered. The women went back inside and Shen turned his attention back to his love. "You can fight it! I'm right here, every step of the way!"

Miss Fortune and Ahri made their way back in with the tense standoff still happening. Ashe had ice on Tryndamere's now wounded shoulder while Braum had all the poros gathered up behind him, protecting them from any danger. Katarina and Graves were standing their ground, ready to fight back if anything happens.

"Ah Ahri and Miss Fortune!" Vayne exclaimed at the sight of the two women. "The two other friends of Evelynn apart from Katarina! Maybe one of you knows where she is?"

"What the hell do you want Vayne? This is my Snowdown party and I don't appreciate you crashing it with your goons." Ahri said.

"Well I didn't appreciate my parents being killed brutally by a fucking demonic whore when I was a teenager so life's not always fair."

"Don't you dare speak ill of her." Sarah said clenching her fist.

Vayne gave an amused and heartfelt laugh at this, a rare occurrence.

"So it's true! The demon really did have a change of heart at that slumber party." Vayne said. "Shame I didn't attend, would've probably slain her in that fight."

"Teemo." Ahri and Sarah said in unison.

"I have no further time for nonsense." Vayne said as she began to walk to the left. "Either you tell me where she is, or the fluff ball get's it."

Vayne picked up an unseen poro by the horns and aimed the bow on her wrist at it, causing the guests to gasp loudly with Braum screaming in terror.

"What?! Vayne, what the fuck are you doing?!" One of the hunters asked.

"You can't kill that little creature! It's so adorable!"

Vayne's serious face disappeared with an eyeroll and she turned around completely to her assailants.

"Oh my God you idiots! I was never going to do that!" She said with a frustrated tone. "I did that solely in hopes that it would pressure them to give me an answer right away. Come on! You think I'd really do that?"

Everyone including the hunters shrugged at the question. Vayne looked around with disbelief mainly because of what her colleagues thought.

"Well given your personality and no nonsense attitude, I think it's fair to think you'd have done it." A female hunter said.

The others murmured in agreement with Vayne looking down at the floor with the same look as before.

"My God I really do have problems don't I?"

"It might also have to do with the way you chose to hold it. You know, by the horns?" Ashe added.

"You mean if say… I held it like this?" Vayne said turning to Ashe with the poro resting on her hand with it's stomach.

"Yeah probably like that. Seems a bit more comfortable for him."

Everyone just kept casually talking like this with Vayne doing different poses for the poro and pretending to aim her weapon at it. They occasionally gave praise and opinions to the different poses.

Outside Shen had finally managed to calm Evelynn down who took deep breaths. She felt she was ready to face her rival, showing the new woman she was.

"Okay, let's do it." She said.

"I'll always have your back." Shen said with his arm around hers.

Evelynn smiled and stepped to the door. She opened it and stepped inside. However, the sight she saw couldn't have been more terribly timed. She saw Vayne holding a poro, aiming her weapon at it. Coincidentally, it was the poro that licked Evelynn earlier. She felt a mix of fear, anger, and protectiveness.

"MISTER TWINKIE!" She screamed.

"When the hell did she name it "Mister Twinkie"?" Riven said.

Shen wasn't quick enough to stop Evelynn. In the blink of an eye, Evelynn snagged the poro from Vayne's hands and brought it back to her previous location.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Mister Twinkie. It's okay. Mommy's here." Evelynn said cuddling the little creature in her arms.

Vayne was in a state of shock seeing this. The woman looked the same, but here she seemed to be entirely different and out of character. She was the same one who brutally murdered her parents and now she was snuggling a poro like it was her child. The others had the same expressions.

"Yes you did! You certainly did give mommy a scare!" Evelynn said talking with a baby like voice. "Gonna have to punish you for that."

The woman gave the poro a little raspberry causing it to squeal happily and Evelynn smiled lovingly as she scratched its head.

"Uh, Evelynn?" Shen said.

Snapping out of her day dream, Evelynn turned to her partner with a smile showing completely obliviousness to the current situation.

"You uh, you still have…"

"So this is the "New Evelynn" that Teemo told me about?" Vayne's voice said.

Evelynn's smile immediately was replaced by a scowl. The sound of the Night Hunter's voice set her off and she forgot everything Shen told her a minute ago. The dark side of her was clawing it's way out with ease.

"Shen?" Evelynn said in her demonic voice. "Take Mister Twinkie to Braum, while I deal with this bitch that should've been killed with her parents."

"Evelynn! Don't do-!"

The ninja was cut off when Evelynn forcefully gave him the poro. He quickly gave it to Braum before hearing a gag. He turned to see Evelynn in her true form, holding Vayne by the throat in the air. The night hunters trained their weapons on her, ready to fire. The lashers came out through her back, tearing through her new coat and aimed at Vayne.

"Lay down your, agh! Weapons!" Vayne said struggling to speak.

"Don't worry love, you'll be joining them soon." Evelynn said sinisterly.

"EVELYNN! STOP THIS!" Shen shouted coming to her.

He attempted to break Evelynn's grip on Vayne, but she simply flicked him away with a lasher. The ninja crashed into the wall with a pained groan.

"Evelynn! I know you're in there!" Shen said getting back up.

"Christ. Should we be trying to help them?" Miss Fortune asked.

"Absolutely!" Katarina said happily. "Violence solves everything!"

"No! Not yet!" Ahri said stopping them. "This is something they need to solve on their own. Shen helped forge Evelynn, and now he's going to ensure she stays forever."

"Guess Evelynn hasn't changed at all." Vayne said chuckling slightly despite her position.

"Why the fuck are you laughing? I made you into an orphan and now I think it's time for a family reunion." Evelynn hissed.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Shen yelled.

Evelynn turned to see the ninja lunging at her with them soon landing on the floor sliding slightly. Vayne was dropped close by with her fellow hunters helping her up afterwards. They looked to see the pair struggling on the floor with Evelynn soon on top growling.

"Guess I'll have to hurt you first." She said raising her clawed hands.

Tearing was heard soon after with grunts and groans of pain. Evelynn clawed ferociously at Shen who managed to block his face, but his shirt was being torn non stop.

"Come on Evelynn! I know this isn't the real you!" He yelled.

"Just shut up and scream!" Evelynn said with a crazed cackle.

"Shen this is idiotic! She's not herself! She could kill you!" Miss Fortune shouted.

He didn't reply. He did know that he could be killed by her, but he wasn't afraid. He knew that this wasn't the real Evelynn, it was the old one that managed to claw it's way out because old wounds resurfaced. If he didn't find a way to send it back forever, it would consume Evelynn and bury her newfound personality. He'd die for her.

"Oh it's so boring when you don't scream. Guess I'll have to improvise." The demon said.

Bringing up her lashers, Evelynn got off Shen and wrapped one around his neck before lifting him up and pressing him against the wall. The others could only watch in horror as she continued to cackle like a lunatic. The night hunters just watched with Vayne smiling rather delightfully.

"Fuck this! I can't stand by and watch this anymore!" Miss Fortune said.

The redhead climbed onto the table and leaped at Evelynn who didn't even have to look to use her other lasher to whack Sarah away. She landed with a pained groan with Ahri and Katarina coming to her aid.

"Goddamn that bitch!" She said straining.

Vayne continued to observe Evelynn and Shen.

"You know, you could kill her right now." One of the hunters whispered.

"I could, but if she really is a different person, then if she comes to her senses, she'll realized she killed the one person that she's ever truly loved. Only then will I kill her after she feels the same agony she caused me a long time ago." Vayne said.

"Seems kind of clichéd but alright." They said with a shrug.

"Alright love, let's try this again." Evelynn said.

The woman brought her clawed hands to the open cuts on Shen's body. She dug her fingers into it, digging slightly deeper and a painful groan coming from the ninja. Smiling delightfully at this, Evelynn yanked back and tore off a piece of Shen's skin.

"Oh shit…" Katarina said.

A bloodcurdling scream escaped the ninja's mouth as blood began to pour out of the torn spot. Evelynn threw her head back laughing madly, the agony she was causing gave her such a pleasurable feeling. Watching with horror and anger, the guests, including Braum and Sona, all converged on the pair.

"Delicious." Evelynn said as she consumed the piece of flesh, her mouth now bloody.

The demon was tackled by Graves, Ahri, Miss Fortune, and Katarina. They fell down with her still laughing with Tryndamere and Riven coming to assist in keeping her pinned. Two night hunters soon came up, forcing the people off Evelynn with their weapons and pinned her themselves. Braum, Sona, Ashe, and Karma went to tend the pained Shen. Blood continued to drip from the spot with Braum placing a cloth over it shortly after. Sona used her spells to help the wounds. She couldn't repair the tissue, but at least could stop the pain. The others soon joined them.

"Gu-Guys, I need you to do something. It's gonna either kill me, or bring back Evelynn."

"Absolutely not Shen!" Ashe protested. "She's shown that deep down she's still the same. Let them have their way with her."

"I'm honestly feeling a bit optimistic about this. She tore off a piece of your skin for Christ's sake!" Sarah said.

"Because that's NOT the real Evelynn." Shen said pointing weakly to the pinned demon. "It's the old one that feeds off pure agony and pain. The Evelynn you know and love is still in there."

"Shen, you're in a delirious state. You must rest!" Braum replied.

"Doesn't matter which Evelynn she is; I say we kick these assholes outta here! They're the whole reason this happened in the first place." Tryndamere said.

"Yes! Violence solves everything!" Katarina added gleefully.

"You've said that twice now give it a rest." Karma said.

"Guys!" Ahri said. "Under the tree, you'll all find a Snowdown gift that I believe will come in handy for driving these hunters out of here."

"Shouldn't we just call the police. And an ambulance instead? Seems like the most rational and sensible option." Sarah said.

"Oh now come on, where's the fun in that? Let's put these bastards in their place." Graves said heading to the tree.

While the others went to retrieve their gifts/weapons, Shen was still being tended to by Sona and he managed to keep Ahri and Miss Fortune there for a moment.

"You two honestly don't think that was the real Evelynn right?"

"To be truthful, I don't." Sarah said with a sigh. "But I don't see this one going away anytime soon either. I watched her rip off a piece of your skin Shen! You! Her lover!"

"I know, I know." He replied. "But I know for a fact she's in there, and I'm gonna get her out."

"Just how exactly will you do that?"

"I need everyone to huddle up. I have a plan."

"It's amazing how similar the pattern of love is to the pattern of insanity." Miss Fortune said sighing, reluctantly agreeing.

With their gifts unwrapped and armed, the champions gathered around Shen to hear his plan. They nodded in agreement and prepared to fight.

"Shen, just one more thing." Sarah said coming down to him.

The redhead removed the ninjas mouthpiece and gave him a quick, but loving kiss much to his surprise.

"The hell?"

"I've wanted to do that to you since I saw you dance with Evelynn." Sarah said blushing.

"Well, well, well." Vayne said coming to the pinned Evelynn. "I'm honestly a little disappointed at this new you. Was hoping I could make you feel agony for a change."

"Are you enjoying this? Are you feeling joyful at the sight of seeing a woman tear apart a man she loved with all her heart?" Ahri asked coming up to Vayne. "Guess you're not that different from her."

"Hmm." Vayne mumbled.

The Night Hunter swung her leg at the fox girls face knocking her over. Sarah gasped at this and in a fit of rage, swung her fist at the Night Hunter's face. The punch knocked off her glasses, causing them to shatter on the floor. Vayne spat out a small amount of blood before cracking her neck. She aimed her side arm at the bounty hunter, preparing to fire. However, a loud grunt was heard below and the hunters holding Evelynn down were thrown aside.

A lasher came up to The Night Hunter's bow, forcing it back. Soon Vayne was face to face with a half demon looking Evelynn, the same lustful smile on her face from all those years ago.

"Ah-ah-ah. I called dibs on those ones. I'll get right to them after I'm done with you."

"The die is cast then."

Vayne quickly tumbled, becoming cloaked momentarily as she trained her weapon on Evelynn who had her lashers ready. The night hunters did the same and Evelynn was surrounded, though she didn't seem nervous.

"Oh yeah, let's get it on."

The night hunters fired their arrows at Evelynn who prepared to dodged them.

"MY SHIELD IS HERE FOR YOU!"

Evelynn saw that the projectiles were being blocked by Braum and his massive shield, much to her confusion.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Lights out!"

Graves launched his smoke screen at the group of hunters, blinding them and causing them to stop firing. Evelynn wasn't sure why they were helping her. She felt her arm grabbed by Tryndamere using his right arm and was then thrown towards where Sona was tending to the still wounded, but much better Shen.

"Oh I see. Suppose I should finish what I started with him." Evelynn said rolling her eyes.

However, her arms were grabbed by Ahri and Riven. They brought her closer to Shen as she struggled to break free.

"Sona, now!" Ashe's voice yelled.

The Maven of Strings left Shen and went to the night hunters. There, she casted a special, irresistible chord, causing them to start dancing uncontrollably.

"Oh come on seriously?!" Vayne said frustrated as she danced.

"You better hurry! Only have 30 seconds before it wears off!" Ashe said.

Following her words, Riven and Ahri forced Evelynn closer to Shen who removed his mouthpiece. He came face to face with what he hoped was still his lover.

"Evelynn…" He began. "If you're still in there, this is for you."

She hissed at him, fangs in full view with a wicked smile. Risking it, Shen dove his tongue into the demons' mouth. Their tongues wrestled much like before, though Evelynn gave off a rougher and even painful motion. She was enjoying it even in her current state so she didn't bite off his tongue just yet. He quickly broke it after, signaling that he was alright on his own. Riven and Ahri tied Evelynn up.

"Alright he's good. Come on let's get out there!" Ahri said dashing out.

"Here Shen. This'll keep you and Evelynn safe from Vayne." Karma said coming in.

Using her magic and chanting in Ionian dialogue, Karma set a protective shield around the pair before joining the fray.

The spell had just worn off with the hunters and Vayne had her sights set on Evelynn. Unfortunately Katarina just leaped into the centre of the group. She had on an evil smile and pillows in her hand.

"Oh shit." Ahri said.

"GET DOWN!" Sarah said tackling her girlfriend behind the couch.

Ahri and Sarah avoided the deadly attack with Ashe and Tryndamere managing to safely take cover behind the other couch while everyone else just stood behind Braum.

"This was not part of the plan!" Sarah exclaimed to Katarina.

The bodies of the night hunters were seen being pelted into the apartments walls with grunts and groans from all of them. Vayne chose to use one of them as a shield much to their displeasure.

" **THIS IS WHY NOBODY LIKES YOU!** " They shouted angrily.

With the death lotus of pillows ending, the champions made their move. Miss Fortune and Graves were using their new weapons Ahri got them. They were guns exclusively designed to fire snowballs. The hunters returned fire with their lethal arrows.

Braum set his shield down as additional cover for his fellow champions. Graves and Sarah gladly took advantage of it as more arrows pelted off it.

Ashe had numerous mugs of hot chocolate beside her with dozens of marshmallows in each one, hot and sticky. She gently dipped the tip of her arrow onto one and fired it at the hunters.

"Ah! That shit burns!" One said wiping the hot goo off their face. "Dammit!"

"This is ridiculous! You imbeciles are night hunters! Shouldn't be that hard to take on a couple drunk idiots!" Vayne shouted as she fired her weapon.

"I was trained to hunt down monsters stealthily! Not fight in a goddamn war!" One of them replied.

" _Oh yeah I could kill her right now but I'll wait because I have a grudge and I'm a clichéd villain!"_ Another hunter said mocking Vayne's earlier words.

Ahri dashed around the room, throwing handfuls of ice at the hunters while avoiding the crossfire of arrows and snowballs.

"Time for poro's to show they can fight!" Braum said.

The man signaled to his poros that were on the table to make their move. Ahri placed a bowl of popcorn kernels there and the little creatures consumed them. Instead of swallowing, they formed a line and started to shoot the kernels at the hunters.

"Shit take cover!" One of them shouted.

"Under fire!" Another exclaimed as they were pelted.

"What the hell is even happening?! This is insane!"

They took cover behind a chair only to see that Riven and Tryndamere were standing above them, both having a large Candy Cane in their hand. The hunters quickly armed their melee weapons and parred the attack, but only briefly. They were knocked back out into the crossfire of arrows and kernels. The Exile and barbarian charged against the other hunters in cover, sounds of weapons clashing and yells following after.

At the same time, Shen prepared himself for his attempt to bring back Evelynn. He focused and channeled his mind, but first heard a sinister giggle.

"You'll never have the new Evelynn back. She'll just be back to her old self." The demon said mockingly.

Ignoring her words, The Eye of Twilight chanted and his plan began.

 ** _Earlier, Evelynn had put on lipstick that contained the same spell Shen had on during their encounter at the slumber party. He convinced her to give it a go and she happily agreed to. Shen kissed her just to ensure that he'd have full access to her mind once again._**

* * *

The ninja was in his rift clothing, or as others say, his usual outfit. His spirit blade was behind him, giving off a glow which was helpful given that Evelynn's mind was currently pitch black all over. A never ending abyss.

"Evelynn!" He called out.

Unsurprisingly, he got no response. She could be anywhere in this dark place. He sighed and began to walk.

What seemed like hours of wandering around was only a few seconds in the real time.

"You just had to dive in to save Mister Twinkie didn't you?" Shen mumbled to himself. "Not sure why you were calling yourself mommy. You were all set to have a rational conversation with Vayne, but no, had to save the poro that apparently she had no intention of shooting. Now I gotta find you."

The ninja continued grumbling to himself as he continuously paced, occasionally kicking at the air to vent frustration.

"Ugh, what the hell am I doing? I'm here to help her and here I am mumbling to myself about how much of a pain she is."

Shen was tired, but he refused to give up. His mind would remain forever unbalanced until he found Evelynn.

"EVLEYNN!" He shouted again.

Sighing frustratingly again, Shen took a moment to sit down. He leaned back with a groan, stretching his muscles.

"Well, I suppose I should be grateful that there's no demons chasing me. For someone such as the old Evelynn, her mind is surprisingly empty."

"Oh now that's just not true."

Shen reacted accordingly, swiftly turning to the voice with his spirit blade armed. It was Elise, The Spider Queen.

"Hello Shen, Eye of Twilight."

"You've gotta be kidding me. How the hell are you here?"

"Me and Evelynn have a long history together of doing some rather, "naughty" antics." Elise said advancing towards him, swaying her curvy hips as she did.

"You expect me to believe that you and her, allow eachother to visit the other ones' mind whenever they please?" Shen said not lowering his blade.

"Don't you find it odd that your most trusted partner, the one who says she loves you forever, keeps such information like that to herself?"

Knowing she was obviously up to something, Shen didn't believe any of it.

"You know Shen…" Elise said as she gave her breasts a squeeze through her tight outfit. "…I've had my eye on you for quite some time now."

"Oh really?" Shen said with a tone of pure sarcasm.

"Mmm, yes I have. I've always admired the way you just throw yourself into harms way to protect us. I've been wanting to repay you for quite sometime now." She said wrapping her arms around him.

Shen was clearly unamused by this action. He knew it was just a ruse.

"Come on…" Elise said slightly begging. "Let's play mommy and daddy right here in Evelynn's mind."

The Spider Queen's seductive smile disappeared when she felt a blade slide right through her stomach. Instead of blood seeping out, it was just dust.

"As I suspected." Shen said pulling his blade out and observing it. "Nothing but a… siren, I guess?"

The ninja watched the woman dissolve into dust. The ground absorbed it like nothing happened. Shen looked up at what he assumed was the sky with his hands out.

"Really? Trying to seduce me with Elise? I expected more from a demon whose spent her whole life killing men!" Shen said slightly taunting.

A bloodcurdling roar was heard soon after making the ninja jump a little.

"OH SHIT!" He exclaimed as he swiftly ran away.

* * *

Shen continued to run for quite sometime. He'd lost track of time and didn't know what to do anymore.

"Oh sweet God in heaven! Give me a fucking hint!" He said frustrated.

Then just like that, a familiar giggle was heard catching the ninja's attention. He swiftly proceeded towards the direction of the sound, but soon heard some painful yells and screams too.

This didn't stop his advancement and drove him to quicken his pace. Finally reaching the location of the occurrence, Shen soon became wide eyed.

On the ground, he could see a demonic Evelynn feasting upon a screaming man who begged for death. His blood seeping the ground as she hungrily lapped up the crimson fluid while madly cackling.

"That's it baby! Bleed more for me!" She said tearing out one of the man's eyes.

A bloodcurdling scream was heard in another direction. The ninja jerked his head towards it, witnessing another Evelynn who was sucking a man's cock only for her to then bite it off with her fangs. Blood gushed from where the manhood used to be, covering Evelynn's face in red before she showed him the severed member.

"Ah, your scream makes me so tingly!" She said giggling.

Shen could feel himself becoming sick. He was a trained ninja, but that didn't stop him from nearly vomiting at the sight.

"STOP IT! YOU BITCH!" A woman screamed.

Fearing it's what he thought, Shen saw a woman tied to a chair with some blood splatters. However, it was nothing compared to the state of the bed.

The silky sheets that appeared to be a light purple were completely red. A man's nude body was laid out with the feet and hands tied to the corners. On top of him as usual was a full demonic Evelynn. She was tearing out organs from his body as he weakly begged her to stop.

With a raise of her clawed hands, Evelynn viciously forced her hand into his chest. A moment later, she yanked out the still beating heart, giving it a light squeeze and giggling.

Climbing off him, Evelynn went to the now hysterically crying woman. Shen could see numerous organs out on the bed beside the body.

"You know where to find me love. Just follow the trail of widows." Evelynn said snickering before shoving the heart into the woman's face.

Shen fell to the ground, retching loudly and vomiting. He was disturbed and placed his hands on his head, trying to rid the graphic images from his mind.

It didn't end there, more screaming and hysterical laughing began to occur around the ninja. He didn't dare look up, fearing what else he'd see. The noises grew louder and overlapped one another. Shen groaned with pain and agony as he covered his ears, but still heard the screams.

Then suddenly, every fell silent again. Shen brought his head up, a few tears in his eyes. He felt disturbed and believed what he saw was the demonic Evelynn sending him a message that he'd never truly find the one he loved again.

A cry was heard, one that Shen instantly recognized. He listened closely this time for any additional screams. Letting some time pass, he jumped to the conclusion that this wasn't another one of Evelynn's killings.

"Evelynn?"

The ninja got no reply, but could hear the crying grow louder.

"Evelynn!" He said with hope that this was her.

"Oh God, haven't I suffered enough?!" A feminine voice called out. "You've shown me the most brutal killings I've done! Don't trick me into thinking Shen's here to save me!"

The last sentence brought a huge smile to the ninja's face. It was her.

"Evelynn! Hold on I'm coming!"

Making swift haste, Shen ran to the source of the voice. He turned a corner, seeing a curled up Evelynn lying on her side, occasionally jerking her body when she cried.

"I bet you're just having a field day with this aren't you?!" Evelynn snapped angrily.

"No Evelynn it's me Shen!" He said sprinting towards her. "I'm here!"

"What?" The woman said bringing her head up. "Sh-Shen?! Are you really here?"

"I'm here for you! I'm real Evelynn!"

Evelynn quickly came out of her fetal position. She turned her head to see her lover sprinting. Words couldn't describe how quickly she got up and embraced him, quickly sharing a passionate and desperate kiss.

"I'm here. I got you. It's okay, it's okay." He said brushing her hair.

"H-How did you get in here?"

"I told you one day that spell for your lips would come in handy." Shen replied.

"Just call it lipstick love."

Shen rolled his eyes at this. "Alright, I told you one day that LIPSTICK, would come in handy.

Evelynn just smiled at the comment.

"Did you uh, happen to see-"

"Yes and I don't want to discuss it any further. Just know that I still love you. No matter what." Shen said.

Evelynn embraced him again, squeezing him tighter than ever. She missed the safety and comfort he provided. She didn't lose control over her body for a long time, but it felt like an eternity.

"It's been horrible! The old me has completely taken over my body. She's been attempting to force me back into one with her, reminding me that this is what I'll always be in life."

"Don't listen to that bitch. You're stronger than her. You're tenacious."

"She didn't harm Mister Twinkie right?"

Despite what he saw, Shen burst out laughing at the question.

"Yes, yes Mister Twinkie is fine too." He replied.

"What about Vayne? Did she leave?"

"The others are engaged in combat with them. We should leave and give our assistance."

"Engaged in combat? You mean the champions, that I should mention are drunk, are fighting against Vayne and her night hunters?"

"Correct."

"Huh." Evelynn said amused. "With what?"

"Snowballs, ice pellets, and poros shooting kernels."

Evelynn giggled at this. She took great amusement in silly fighting.

"I am totally going to be part of that. So, how do we get out of here?"

Before Shen could reply, a loud stab was heard with a painful groan and burst of flesh. Evelynn flinched when some blood splattered on her, followed with shivering and screaming in terror as she and Shen came to the realization that a pair of lashers had torn through his stomach.

"Oh that's not good." Shen said with his monotone voice.

Blood dripped from his mask, clearly coming from his lips. The lashers retreated, with Shen's body falling forward on the ground. A pool of blood began to flow around him. Evelynn came down with tears in her eyes, weeping as she desperately took Shen's head and made eye contact with him.

"Well, I expected more from a tank." A sinister feminine voice said.

Shen managed to flip himself over with Evelynn's assistance. His head rested on her legs as she cradled him. The pair looked to see the demonic Evelynn from the brutal killings. She observed the lashers, licking some of the blood off.

"I suppose I could've gone for a more appropriate, less fatal stab, but you know how it is with tanks. They're just so… stab able!" The demon said giggling with delight.

"You've lost demon!" Shen retorted with a cough of blood.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The demon said. "You shouldn't be wasting precious blood like that love."

"I'll be sure to take that under advisement."

"He's right you bitch!" Evelynn snapped as she cradled Shen. "Your attempts to change me back have all but failed."

The demon laughed hysterically at the words. A laugh that could make anyone shiver down their spines.

"Oh my, dear, sweet, delusional Evelynn. I haven't even done the real thing yet."

"L-Listen Evelynn." Shen said putting his hand on her cheek. "Whatever happens, if you have to fight her, just d-do it for lo-AGH!"

Shen felt another lasher pierce his body, this time his chest. Evelynn watched in horror as the sharp weapon dug deep enough to make Shen yell in pure pain. She yanked it back, bringing out the ninja's briefly beating heart.

"Yoink." The demon said laughing.

"...love." Shen said with his final breath.

Evelynn's eyes watered up as she felt his lifeless hand glide down her cheek. His yellow eyes closed and the breathing stopped. Overcome with grief, Evelynn picked up his lifeless body, pressing it against her chest as she cradled it back and forth, wailing for him. While Shen wasn't truly dead in the real world, seeing this made her very upset.

"Damn what does it take to get you angry?" The demon said almost exasperated

A lasher flew to the body of Shen. It was pushed with such force that the body flew out of Evelynn's arms and out into the pitch black. Still affected by this, Evelynn desperately stumbled to the direction it was thrown, but felt a lasher grab her hand, pulling her back.

"Not so fast love."

The voice made Evelynn snap out of her grieving state and into a state of anger and rage. With a yell, the woman threw her lasher held hand forward, causing it to yank the demon over her and landing with a grunt. Evelynn's own lashers came into play as she leaped onto the pinned demon, her golden eyes burning with rage.

With her lashers and clawed hands, Evelynn swiftly attacked the demon who showed no resistance, only a smile of satisfaction as each hit caused her more harm. Cuts and stab wounds were all over the body as she cackled with blood seeping out.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"Just at how much the plan succeeded! You're taking great delight in tearing me apart, are you not?!"

Evelynn stopped her attack. She stared ahead blankly, realizing that the demon was right. She was enjoying this. Her claws were bloody and the lashers were no different. One would say that she had become her old self, but she didn't feel that was true.

"Oh you. You FUCKING. STUPID. BITCH." Evelynn said with swifter strikes.

"Truth hurts doesn't it love?"

The woman got off the demon, now laughing hysterically, much to it's confusion.

"You, you think that I'm enjoying this because it feels good to cause agony?" Evelynn asked.

"Absolutely. You can try to convince yourself all you want, but I know you better than anyone. Come on you coward, finish me off!"

Evelynn didn't have to look to drive a lasher through the demons' stomach, purging more blood from her. The demon took great delight in this, feeling that she was close to achieving breaking the new Evelynn.

"You don't understand." Evelynn said not looking as she brought the demon closer.

"Understand how you managed to convince that stupid tank that you truly love him? Yeah I don't know how to do that."

The woman gave the demon a smile that showed both happiness and deadliness. She brought her hand to the demon's chin.

"You're completely delusional." Evelynn said. "I'm doing this for love. I'm enjoying this because I'm doing it for my lover, Shen."

The demon's sinister smile disappeared.

"I told you that I loved him. Still can't believe you didn't think I did even after seeing me desperately trying to go after his corpse that you threw away!" Evelynn said almost laughing crazily like the demon. "Guess doing the same thing for such a long time makes your mind completely close minded."

"Doesn't matter. You'll never be rid of me! I'll always be a part of you!"

"Well that may be honey. But I do know that I hate you far more than I hate Vayne. And I've managed to avoid killing you for the sole purpose of pleasure. I'm killing you for love."

"Sounds kind of crazy when you say it like that."

"Can't argue with that. Let's say, I'm cutting you off from my life because you're affecting my love life?" Evelynn asked.

"Yeah that sounds less crazy, but could be better."

"Why thank you. Now you're gonna die."

The demon struggled and squirmed to escape Evelynn's lashers, but failed.

"You'll never have control over me again love."

With those words said, Evelynn aimed her other lasher at the demon's face. With a grunt, she sent the sharp object into the fearful face.

* * *

 **Apologies if you expected more of a huge epic finale. Like I said in the last Chapter, Evelynn's facing her biggest challenge here. She's conquered her demons and now she has to face the real thing. Vayne. I also apologise if you don't like it when she cry's in literally every chapter LOL**


	14. Violence Solves Everything

**Well here it is. The showdown between Evelynn and Vayne. The fight may not be as realistic as one would expect seeing as Vayne can 1v5 on the rift but I digress. This story's still not done yet. Got some more chapters on the way!**

 **P.S. I'm very, VERY, thankful that you guys don't mind the way I write Evelynn because sometimes I think I've completely destroyed her character with this story :|**

 **Good thing I'm doing the other story I guess haha. Also hooray for references to epic movie fights! :D**

"Seems like your apartment tends to have the craziest parties Ahri!" Miss Fortune said laughing as she continued to return fire.

The fox girls apartment now looked like a warzone. The walls had snow splattered all over them with a good amount of the decorations on the floor. Arrows were entrenched in the couches and the floor. The never ending crossfire of arrows and snowballs just added more to the effect.

"I guess I should've learned that after the slumber party!" Ahri replied throwing another snowball.

"Who cares?!" Katarina said as she stood up, rapidly throwing snowballs at the hunters who quickly dived to avoid the deadly pelting. "This is so much fun, despite the possibility of being shot!"

"The poro's need more kernels! RELOAD REQUESTED." Braum ordered.

Karma took charge of this, finding more popcorn kernels in the kitchen as Sona cared for a wounded Tryndamere. Riven was now dual wielding the candy canes, taking on two hunters with their batons.

"Shit! Getting low on ammo here!" Graves said.

"We need more snow!" Ashe said firing another heated arrow.

"Wait for the poro's to provide cover fire! Then go!" Braum said.

"There's no time to waste! Miss Fortune, cover me!"

Graves prematurely chose to make a run for the balcony, managing to avoid the arrows. However, Vayne caught sight of this. With careful aim and an exhale, she launched a bow at the man's legs. It penetrated his flesh lightly, causing him to stumble down in pain.

"Shit, Graves is hit!" Sarah said taking notice of this.

The bounty hunter's weapon was then shot out of her hand, causing it to fly into the middle of the room. Vayne saw this and quickly tumbled, snatching up the weapon as she managed to avoid Ahri and Katarina's snowballs. Karma ran to assist the wounded Graves, carrying him to the kitchen which remained unaffected by the war.

The poros reloaded and began to spit kernels again at the night hunters. However, now armed with a non lethal weapon, Vayne aimed at the innocent creatures and pulled the trigger. Braum was too far to take action, but Riven saw this and leaped just in time to take the brunt of the attack. Snow splattered all over her sweater as she yelled like she was making the ultimate sacrifice.

Braum quickly retrieved all the poros and grabbed Riven, slumping her over his shoulder as he retreated using his shield as cover.

"We can't hold this! Retreat!" He said.

Knowing he was right, Sarah, Katarina and Ahri did the same. Ashe assisted Sona in carrying her husband to the kitchen while Ahri picked up a now unconscious Evelynn. Katarina and Miss Fortune handled Shen.

"Advance!" Vayne ordered.

"Why are you ordering us around like soldiers? It's not like we're in the middle of a battlefield right now." A hunter said.

"Well to be fair, we did just endure a brawl that felt like a war so I think it's acceptable."

The 10 hunters proceeded towards the kitchen where the others had taken refuge.

"We can't let them get to Evelynn!" Ahri said, gently placing Evelynn down on the floor against the counter.

"How else are we gonna stop them? We have nothing left!" Sarah said.

"We could have a pillo-" Katarina began.

" **NO!"** Sarah and Ahri yelled in unison.

Katarina just grumbled at the reaction and crossed her arms.

"Shen better be close to completing his task because we're out of time!" Karma said.

A gasp of breath was heard by the unconscious champions. The others darted their eyes to it, seeing that Shen had regained consciousness. Sarah proceeded to comfort him, patting his back as he coughed. Braum planted his shield in front of the entrance to the kitchen, blocking the hunters for a short time.

"Evelynn!" Shen exclaimed as he looked around. His eyes adjusting to the new environment. He was just dead moments ago in Evelynn's mind. "Is she okay?"

"Hard to say, she's still unconscious." Sarah said looking over to the woman.

He wasted no time getting over to her body, cupping her face in his hands to have the proper sight of her eyes.

"Come on, come on!" He said.

Soon, the eyes of Evelynn slowly opened up. They glowed red at first, but they soon faded back to her original golden eyes. She took a deep breath, exhaling as she took in her surroundings. The blurry affect was fading, and her eyesight returned.

"Shen?"

Feeling his hands on her cheeks, Evelynn slightly looked up, seeing the yellow eyes of Shen staring into hers. Her mouth hung open, but no words came out. Throwing herself at him, she tightly hugged him once again.

"Thank God you're not dead!" She said with relief.

Breaking her grip, Evelynn saw Shen's shirt was ripped up, numerous cuts and some dried up blood. She looked at her hands, seeing they had some dried blood on them as well. Shen put his finger on her lips, telling her not to say anything. Evelynn would've probably cried if Shen didn't place a kiss on her.

"She's gone Shen." The woman said. "She's gone and she'll never have control again."

A familiar squeal was heard and Evelynn could see the poro, Mister Twinkie, running to her with his tongue out.

"Mister Twinkie!" Evelynn said joyfully as it leaped into her open arms, licking her rapidly. "Yes, yes! Mommy missed you too! Sorry if she scared you!"

Shen put his arms around the woman, bringing her close as they both looked lovingly at the happy poro.

"There's nothing that could ruin this perfect moment." Evelynn said sighing.

"GUYS!" Katarina shouted. "LOOK I'M GLAD EVELYNN'S NOT CRAZY ANYMORE BUT WE STILL HAVE LIKE 10 OF THOSE HUNTERS OUT THERE WHO WANT HER DEAD!"

After that, the shield was kicked down and knocked aside. Stepping into the kitchen was Vayne and her hunters. She looked down at Evelynn who still had Shen's arms around her. The guests just stood still, unsure whether to take action or to let them sort it out. Well except Tryndamere who wanted to cause some pain, but he was quickly shot again, this time in the stomach. He came back down, groaning with pain as Ashe and Sona helped him.

Evelynn stared into Vayne's eyes with anger, but not enough to make her want to kill. She gave Mister Twinkie to Karma as she was closest to her and stood up. Strutting to her rival, the hunters raised their weapons.

"Lower your weapons!" Vayne ordered.

"Yeah great idea, remember how that worked out last time?" One retorted.

"She's right you fool. I have no intention of doing the same." Evelynn cut in.

Coming face to face with Vayne, Evelynn narrowed her eyes. For a few moments, nothing was said between them. Then, The Night Hunter was met with an open palm to the cheek. She grunted as she was sent in the opposite direction. The other hunters again trained their weapons, but Vayne ordered them not to.

"Don't you ever, EVER, point your arrow at Mister Twinkie again." Evelynn said pointing at the poro.

Vayne looked over at it. Turning back to Evelynn, her mouth formed a smirk of both disbelief and amusement. She chuckled at this before receiving another slap from the woman. Giving Evelynn the look she gave her, Vayne attempted to hit her back, but her wrist was grabbed by the woman who didn't even flinch.

Groaning with annoyance, Vayne brought her other hand up, but Evelynn grabbed it too. She reeled her head back, and delivered a head-butt to the Night Hunter. Vayne stumbled back, crashing into the wall and sliding down. The other hunters looked down at her.

"You sure about this?"

"I told you, I can handle it." Vayne snapped getting back up.

Seeing Evelynn advance on her, the now annoyed Vayne prepared for what she thought was about to be a brutal fist fight. Evelynn stopped her movement, just staring at the woman.

"Vayne…" She said. "I'm not gonna fight you."

"What?" Vayne replied with a disbelieved chuckle.

"You heard me. I said I won't fight you." Evelynn said sternly.

Vayne couldn't help but laugh at this. This was very different from the Evelynn that earlier said she'd be joining her parents very soon.

"Do you expect me to stand down just because you said that?" She said with a rare smile.

"No I don't." Evelynn replied, crossing her arms. "But I do expect you to think rationally for a moment."

"Please do explain."

Evelynn cleared her throat. Looking to Vayne, she spoke.

"I can understand why you want to kill me Vayne. I killed your parents with pure pleasure and joy. I rode your father as I tore off each piece of his skin, and drank all his blood. Your mother was no different, I am open to all types."

Vayne glared at this, bringing her bow into the sight of Evelynn's head. She would've fired a bolt if Shen didn't jump in front to defend Evelynn.

"Easy now." Shen warned. "Evelynn? Should probably be more careful with your choice of words."

Evelynn laughed a little at the realization of what she said and she needed to do better.

"Apologies for that." She said. "I didn't think about the death of your parents, but it wasn't until recently that I began to feel… guilty about that."

Vayne cautiously lowered her weapon. She still had her eyes narrowed and Evelynn knew she could take action at any moment.

"Yes, it's true. As Teemo told you, apparently…" Evelynn mumbled at the mention of the little parasite. "I've become a changed woman, to an extent. That one who was ready to kill you earlier? That was the old, cruel, coldblooded, heartless Evelynn. The one who killed your parents."

Vayne raised her brow at this, arms crossed showing that she either didn't believe the woman, or that she wasn't ready to attack just yet.

"This Evelynn that you see right now. This isn't the same one." Evelynn wrapped her arm around Shen. "This is the one who's found true love, who's found true friends."

"Didn't you just say all of this like 2 hours ago?" Tryndamere asked.

"Well excuse me for not trying to make something sound completely different to a person who's never heard it." Evelynn shot back before turning to Vayne.

"I'm not saying that I'm good, in fact I'm still kind of bad. But if you crossed me, I wouldn't immediately seek revenge, I'd talk it out."

"That's not what you said before!" Tryndamere interrupted again.

"Ashe can you slap him please?"

A slapping sound was heard with the barbarian's pain exclamation.

"Thank you!"

"So what you're saying is, you're sorry that you killed my parents?"

"Not quite but it is a burden I bear, and it'll pain me forever." Evelynn said. She put her clawed hands on the hunters' face, harmlessly brushing it down her cheek. "I'm saying that the Evelynn who did, is dead. This isn't her. Fighting you isn't something the different Evelynn would do."

Vayne inhaled and exhaled softly. It was hard to tell if she was pissed, or pleased.

"So, what do you say? Bygones be bygones?" Evelynn said extending her hand.

The hunter looked down at it, then back at the woman. She smirked, reaching out with her gloved hand. She grasped Evelynn's hand, shaking it firmly. Evelynn smiled.

"I've never been so moved." Vayne said as she shook.

Evelynn could feel the grip tighten and the shake becoming more rough.

"And I see no reason to begin now."

A pained exclamation came from Evelynn as the handshake broke. Vayne kicked her in the abdomen, making the woman squat down a little in pain. With swift motion, the hunter brought her fist up from under and slugged Evelynn's chin. The woman was sent flying into the arms of Shen who quickly moved to protect her. Katarina, Sarah, and even Riven quickly moved to prevent Vayne from advancing. Ahri tended to Evelynn.

"You think that briefly talking about how you're different now is gonna make me have a change of heart?" Vayne said leaning over to get a look at Evelynn. "You have no idea how much pain you caused me that night."

"Goddammit what do I do?" Evelynn muttered to herself.

Shen inhaled sharply, giving Vayne a deadly glare at her actions. He was normally calm and neutral, but right now he was truly pissed. He looked back to Evelynn, placing his hand on her cheek to make her face him.

"Evelynn." He said staring into her eyes. "Kick. Her. Ass."

The pained expression from Evelynn immediately faded at the ninja's words. While she didn't truly need his permission, knowing that someone like him was backing her up on this just made her very happy.

"Ahri, take my coat."

Evelynn took off her coat with Ahri taking it and handing it to Sona. Standing up, Evelynn cracked her neck, bones snapping at the motions. She advanced towards Vayne, who was armed and ready to shoot. Evelynn's lasher's came into play, she smiled confidently.

"You're right that I didn't know how much agony I caused you that night. Sorry, never kept count."

One of the lashers went for Vayne who parred it. The lasher retreated and Vayne fired a bolt with the tentacle blocking it. She tumbled to her left, firing again at Evelynn who lunged at her. Vayne was tackled and pinned, managing to par Evelynn's claws with daggers.

"Shoot her. SHOOT HER NOW!" Vayne shouted to her allies.

A barrage of arrows was fired at the back of Evelynn, but they bounced off a purple shield that appeared around her. Moments later, Shen appeared, his arms across his chest from casting.

Making quick haste, Evelynn scooped up the distracted Vayne with her lashers and threw her out at the other hunters causing some to fall over upon impact. Shen helped Evelynn up with his hand and she stood beside him. Sarah, Katarina, Riven, Graves and Ahri soon joined the couple.

"Ah, the original slumber party group, with a few extras." Evelynn said amused.

"Well looks like the bitch has backup." Vayne said getting up, spitting some blood aside. "Dispose of them, Evelynn's mine."

The hunters took out their weapons, aiming them and wasting no time in shooting. The arrows harmlessly bounced off the shield Braum placed in front.

"Let's kick their asses!" Miss Fortune hollered.

 _ **And this bird you'll never change.**_

 _ **And the bird you cannot change.**_

 _ **And this bird you cannot change.**_

 _ **Lord knows, I can't change.**_

 _ **Lord, help me, I can't change.**_

 _ **Lord, I can't change.**_

 _ **Won't you fly high, free bird, yeah?**_

The barrage ended and the champions charged the hunters who took out their melee weapons, ready to engage their enemies.

Evelynn immediately lunged over at Vayne, her lashers ready to strike as she licked her lips. Vayne back flipped, firing a large bolt at Evelynn who dodged it. She sent a lasher at Vayne's hands, snagging the crossbow from her and rendering her weaponless.

"Now we can settle this the old fashioned way." Evelynn said with her lashers retreating.

Accepting her challenge, Vayne tumbled and tripped the woman, sending her to the floor. The hunter attempted to stab her, but Evelynn parred it with her claws.

Another hunter prepared for Katarina's attack which he thought would be from the front, but the red haired woman blink behind him, landing on his shoulders and wrapping her thighs around his neck. With a twist, Katarina brought the man down to the floor. He rapidly tried to break her grip, but soon passed out unconscious.

Three hunters charged against Shen who did the same. The ninja swiftly dodged a fist by crouching and countered with a gut punch, temporarily stunning the hunter. He swiftly did the same to another hunter, causing her to groan with pain and dropping her baton. Shen managed to dodge the third hunter's baton, and grabbed their arm, throwing them over his shoulder. The first hunter jumped onto the ninja's back, rapidly pummeling the ninja who quickly threw them off. He easily delivered a strike at the same time to the two recovered hunters in the head before blocking the third hunters attack.

Ahri dashed around another hunter, blowing them a kiss and charming them. Seizing this chance, Miss Fortune grabbed their collar and slammed them against a wall. She sent numerous blows to their face, causing some blood to even spurt out. The hunter retaliated with a head-butt and kneed the bounty hunter's stomach. Grabbing her by the collar now, they continuously slammed Miss Fortune face first into the wall. With a yell, Sarah braced her feet against the wall and pushed off, sending her and the hunter tumbling backwards. Landing beside the table that still had some mugs on it, Sarah reached up and quickly smashed it over her opponents' head, knocking them out.

Riven was in a choke hold by a hunter with another one charging her. The Exile violently pummeled down on the one in front of her, but couldn't shake the other one off. Seeing this, Graves whistled to the Exile and gave her a signal. Following this, the girl brought her arm up and elbowed the hunter behind her. They loosened their grip, causing them to pace back a few where an empty beer bottle impacted their head, stunning them. Riven gave a thumbs up to Graves and they each went after one of the hunters.

Miss Fortune delivered a right hook to a hunter who had jumped her. Attempting a left one, the hunter blocked it with her arm and punched Miss Fortune's abdomen with a follow-up fist to her chin. Disorientated by the attack, Sarah was easily tackled to the ground. The hunter proceeded to deliver more punches, but was grabbed by Ahri and thrown shortly into a couch. Extending her hand to her bruised girlfriend, the fox girl helped Sarah up.

"I had it handled." She said jokingly.

Before Ahri could reply, she was picked up by the hunter and thrown farther than she did with the woman. In a state of rage, Miss Fortune butted her head with the hunters and put her in a headlock. Bringing her to the table, Sarah slammed her enemies face on it until there was a splat of blood. She kicked away the unconscious hunter, spitting at them.

With another block and yell, the daggers Vayne were using had been removed by Evelynn. The woman swung at the night hunter who swiftly reeled her head. Vayne grabbed the arm and went down under with an elbow to her ribcage. Evelynn reeled back into a wall, grasping her stomach. Vayne grabbed the white haired woman, sending a fist into her jaw. Evelynn spat out blood at the hunter which landed in her eye. Briefly stunned, Evelynn put Vayne in a headlock and kneed her in the stomach. Blood spurted from her mouth. Turning Evelynn's advantage against her, Vayne lunged forward, bring them both down where more blows were exchanged.

Shen had knocked out two of the three hunters that he was fighting. The last hunter attempted to tackle the ninja down, but it was too weak and Shen used his momentum to slam the hunter down face first. He delivered swift and heavy punches to the head, knocking the assailant out cold. However, another hunter came up behind him and clubbed the back of his head. Since Shen was used to taking heavy blows and damage, he simply groaned with minor pain and turned to the new arrival. He attempted to disarm the man, but he put up more resistance than anticipated. The ninja changed his move, choosing to fling the hunter over his shoulders and knocking them out.

Both Vayne and Evelynn were bruised greatly. With The Night Hunter seeing that a majority of her allies had fallen unconscious, Vayne resorted to the usage of weapons.

After avoiding a roundhouse kick from Evelynn, the woman brought out a knife embedded in her uniforms wrist and slashed at Evelynn who managed to avoid the deadly blade. However, Vayne managed to cut the woman's shoulder and then delivered a kick to her stomach. Evelynn was knocked back, clutching her wound in pain, but then Vayne fired a hook from her retrieved crossbow and it latched onto Evelynn's foot. Reeling her back, Vayne smiled sinisterly as she readied her possibly fatal strike on the woman. However, Evelynn managed to snag the daggers she threw out of Vayne's hands earlier and when she arrived to the hunter, she brought it up. Seeing this, Vayne swiftly attempted to dodge it, but Evelynn didn't aim for her throat.

She lightly cut the woman's leg, causing her to stumble. Evelynn reeled the sharp weapon back and aimed. The dagger pierced through the hunters' arm that had the embedded knife. Vayne let out a blood curdling scream and was filled with rage. She managed to give Evelynn three brutal strikes, including a black eye, before the tables were turned on her. Evelynn relentlessly sent fist after fist into Vayne's bruised and bloodied face. The hunter weakly attempted to block, but to no avail. Then, with a final strike and yell, The Agony's fist knocked Vayne to the floor. Leaping on her with the dagger now retrieved, she brought it to her rivals' chin. Vayne just glared at the defeat.

Evelynn was heavily panting, eyes wider than ever before. The rush of adrenaline through her veins made calming down a difficult task. She held that position for a long time, unsure if she should do it or not. Vayne came here to kill Evelynn and she'd failed to do so. Slitting the hunters throat would make Evelynn more than happy, even if the institution would punish her severely for it.

Taking a deep breath and a sigh, Evelynn brought the blade away from her rival. Still panting, she gasped momentarily when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Knowing who it was, she placed her hand on top of it, clutching it tightly as she looked down at Vayne.

With a stern look, Evelynn reeled her head back and delivered a head-butt to the Night Hunter. This nearly knocked her out, but it didn't. Vayne was dazed and exhausted.

"Stay away from me and those I hold dear." She snapped.

Getting off Vayne, Evelynn turned to Shen. Looking into his eyes, she embraced him with her arms. Over his shoulder, the woman saw everyone (except Katarina who actually got a beer after she knocked out her opponent) was pretty bruised up from the fight, particularly Miss Fortune. The bounty hunter gave Evelynn a smile.

"Kicked their asses!" She said raising her fist victoriously in the air.

"I told you violence solves everything." Katarina said.

Sarah almost collapsed, but Ahri caught her. Supporting the redhead, Ahri gently sat her down on the ruined couch. She sat beside her, gently caressing her hand over the woman's wounds. Ashe and Sona came out of the kitchen carrying a still wounded Tryndamere.

Karma, Graves, Riven, and Katarina began to tie up the unconscious night hunters.

"Is this how all your parties often go Ahri?" Ashe asked placing her husband down.

Ahri just shrugged with a smile.

"It varies I guess."

"Can always count on them to be wild and fun, that's for sure!" Evelynn said laughing.

* * *

Sometime later, everyone was outside in the snow. The police and paramedics had arrived after Ahri called them. Sitting in the back of an ambulance was Shen, Evelynn, Ahri, and Sarah who just got finished being bandaged up by the paramedics. They each had a blank wrapped around them, keeping them warm as they sipped from the Hot Chocolate that was offered. Katarina just stood outside of it, drinking a beer while leaning against the vehicle.

"Katarina, please come in." Sarah said. "You're obviously freezing out there. We have another blanket!"

"No!" The Sinister Blade replied snapping. "You all have Hot Chocolate and have clearly formed some type of clique that doesn't allow anyone in that doesn't have one!"

"I keep telling you, WE DIDN'T DO THAT!" Sarah replied frustrated.

"You know there's another Hot Chocolate in here right?" Evelynn asked.

Katarina's eyes lit up immediately at this. A huge sweet grin formed.

"Well shit! Let me get in there then!" She said.

The redhead threw her beer bottle away, much to the other's displeasure. Fortunately, it happened to hit the head of a night hunter who was being put into a cruiser's backseat. Katarina retrieved the hot drink and wrapped herself in it. She joined her friends at the edge of the ambulance.

"So Ahri, what does your landlord think about the damages?" Evelynn asked.

"Obviously he's not happy, but he'll be charging it all to Vayne's estate. She is the one who trespassed after all."

"That's good to hear."

"It really is, but unfortunately I won't have anywhere to stay tonight."

Miss Fortune offered to allow Ahri to stay with her, but Evelynn was quicker.

"Nonsense! You can stay with me and Shen!"

"Oh no, no I don't wanna intrude." Ahri replied.

"Ahri." Shen said. "You won't be an intrusion. You're welcome to stay. We implore you to."

"Well alright, I guess I could crash there for a little bit."

"Hooray! It'll be just like another sleepover!" Evelynn said. "Katarina, Sarah, you're welcome to come too!"

"I like the sound of that. Another sleepover! It'll be just like the last one except with better dares and skimpy-"

"Give it a rest Katarina. We're not gonna do that." Sarah cut in.

"I should see if the others are willing to come."

"Oh no, don't even bother Evelynn." Ahri said.

"Why not?"

"Because they said they're never coming to another event hosted by any of us. I mean they did almost die tonight, and Sona wasn't a big fan of having to tend nearly every champ. They pretty much hate us now. Well except Braum."

"Well… ouch." Evelynn said.

Speaking of Braum, the group heard his voice again.

"Ah Evelynn! There you are!"

"Hey Braum, what's up?"

"I uh, I've come to give you the poro you call "Mister Twinkie"." He said with the poro in his hands. "He's been whining since he hasn't seen you so I think I'll just give him to you. Is that okay?"

Evelynn didn't even have to answer. Her expression was that of a child on Christmas morning. Smirking at her, Braum handed the woman Mister Twinkie and she cradled him in her arms like a baby. She nuzzled its soft fur while scratching its belly.

"Thank you Braum. Thank you." She said getting up and giving him a tight hug.

"The pleasure's all mine. Good day friends." Braum said waving bye to the group.

"If I knew being less evil would get me a free poro, I'd have done that a long time ago!" Evelynn said as she cuddled with the furry creature. She felt Shen's arm around her again, bringing her closer. She smiled sweetly, giving him a kiss and mouthing the words "I love you" to him.

"Speaking of evil." Katarina said.

Evelynn and the others looked to see Vayne with a few other hunters being escorted out by police officers. Evelynn narrowed her eyes at the bruised hunter who did the same.

"You've lost Vayne. Next time, don't expect her to be merciful." Sarah said speaking for her friend.

"I'm counting on it." Vayne retorted.

"You know something? We wouldn't be in this situation if you JUST SHOT THE FUCKING BITCH WHEN SHE HAD THE NINJA PINNED!" A hunter spat out.

"Shut up." Vayne snapped.

"No, you shut the fuck up! You had her in your sights, ready to shoot! But no! You had to let her live because you could've possibly seen her kill him! YOU'RE SUCH A CLICHE!"

The argument overlapped with them constantly throwing insults back and forth until an officer told them to shut up. Put in the back, the cruiser drove off. Evelynn chuckled amused.

"Ahh, quite the Snowdown."

Caitlyn and Vi came up to the group.

"What the fuck kind of party were you guys having?" Vi asked.

"One that took a dramatic turn, but had a pleasant outcome." Ahri said.

"Yeah whatever, just invite me next time. This seems like my kind of thing!" The enforcer replied laughing.

"Normally I'd bring you down to the station for questioning, but given that it was obviously Vayne that caused this, and seeing that it is Snowdown, I'll let you off the hook." Caitlyn said.

"Wow. I didn't expect that from you, cupcake." Vi sneered playfully.

"Thank you Caitlyn. We appreciate it greatly." Evelynn said.

"Oh, now The Agony's Embrace is giving gratitude? This just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"Eh, what can I say?" Evelynn shrugged. "It's been a hell of a night."


	15. Two couples and a third wheel

**Ahh, Christmas Eve. Another pointless day where I accomplish nothing. Merry Christmas Y'all! I know it's not quite yet, but tomorrow I'm gonna be drunk off my ass.**

 **Was originally thinking of having the two couples have sex in the same Chapter, but I wanted to have this up before Christmas and well, it'd probably get dragged out if I went through with it.**

 **So there'll probably only be one or two more Chapters for this story, mainly steamy love between Evelynn and Shen again :D**

 **Now without further ado, here's Miss Fortune x Ahri. More intense than their first one!**

* * *

The group had gotten a ride back to Evelynn's condo with the help of Caitlyn and Vi. It was about a quarter past midnight and the snowfall had increased significantly. They got there just in time before it got worse.

They finally reached Evelynn's unit and entered. Their clothes were still a bit messy from the fight with Vayne and their bruises were still slightly visible, but had healed.

"Ah, home sweet home." Evelynn said.

"This is bigger than my apartment Eve!" Ahri exclaimed. "We should start having parties here instead."

"Well we are having a slumber party here again to an extent so I guess we'll find out if it's good."

Mister Twinkie squirmed out of Evelynn's hands, running rapidly around the entire condo, pure excitement on his face.

"I think he likes his new home." Shen said chuckling.

"Come on loves, get those messy clothes off. I've got some more comfortable for you."

The champions changed out of their tattered and slightly bloody clothes. Evelynn had numerous pairs of pajamas', but they were mainly skimpy. She had specifically bought a muscle shirt and shorts for Shen much to his preference of having flannel pajamas. Ahri accepted the nightie Evelynn had, Sarah wore short-shorts with a loose, but small tank top. Katarina didn't care what she wore as long as Evelynn had booze.

"I guess "comfortable" has a different meaning for you Evelynn." Miss Fortune joked.

"What? You're not comfortable?"

"No of the clothing is comfortable, but you know that my body's, well, a little…"

"Busty?" Katarina cut in.

"Yes Katarina, busty." Sarah growled in return.

"Oh I'm sorry about that love. I rarely have female guests over so the pajama's I do have are mainly for seducing men." Evelynn said laughing.

"Eh, no worries. It's not like there's any perverts here after all." Sarah said.

"Enough with the talking about pajama's, let's get this slumber party on!" Katarina said with a smile.

* * *

 _It wasn't exactly what Katarina had in mind when Evelynn said it was a slumber party. She imagined it'd be the same as Ahri's._

 _She was sitting on the floor, hunched over with a scowl and a wine bottle in her hand. A new fireplace Evelynn installed was burning lightly enough to keep the group warm. The amber light lite up again and again with the flames. Behind the pouting redhead were the others. Shen and Evelynn were snuggled up on one end of the couch with a blanket covering them. Mister Twinkie rested on Evelynn's stomach. At the other end, Miss Fortune and Ahri were doing the same. The fox girl's tails kept the bounty hunter extra warm as she rested._

"You call this a slumber party?!" Katarina finally snapped.

The sudden and sharp interruption on the peaceful atmosphere caused everyone to stumble and let out a little grunt.

"What the hell Katarina?" Evelynn asked rubbing her eyes.

"I should be asking you that! What the hell kind of a slumber party is this?"

"Alright, alright, maybe it's not exactly a slumber party." The woman replied. "I may have exaggerated a bit there, but to be fair, we're all kind of exhausted from fighting those hunters."

"What exactly did you have in mind, Sinister Blade?" Shen asked.

"Hmm, let's see." Katarina said with pure sarcasm. "Uh, beer, more beer, a fridge full of beer, dancing, some occasional gossip, pillow fights, truth or dare, pizza, cran-!"

"In my defense, I didn't plan this out. I thought we'd still be at Ahri's during this time."

Katarina ignored Evelynn's words, choosing to ramble and rant on, making everyone groan with annoyance.

"Katarina please be quiet!" Sarah snapped before resting her head back down.

She pouted again and crossed her arms.

"I expected this to be more fun, given that it is Snowdown, but no, it's a fucking cuddle fest now that Ahri and Miss Fortune are apparently a couple!"

Miss Fortune raised her head at this. Brushing her long red hair aside, she gave Katarina a mocking laugh. The redhead glared at Sarah.

"Oh I see why she's not enjoying this! She's the only one here that doesn't have a partner." She said laughing.

"Third Wheel Katarina!" Ahri added in.

Angrily slamming her drink on the floor, Katarina stood up, stomping towards the two women. Shen and Evelynn didn't dare to intervene, knowing that Katarina had quite the temper, especially when drunk.

"Oh you've got some chuff, don't you bitch?" Katarina snapped to Miss Fortune.

The bounty hunter's laugh stopped, her smile disappeared with a scowl taking place. She defiantly stood up to the redhead, fists clenched.

"You wanna say that again?"

A worried expression formed on Evelynn. She quickly got up, carrying Mister Twinkie to another room to avoid possible harm to him. Shen and Ahri attempted to break up the tense standoff.

"Come on, don't need to call another ambulance. Calm down you two!" Shen said.

"What is with you two? Do you like eachother and also hate eachother at the same time?" Ahri asked.

"It varies. Depends on how bitchy this skank chooses to be." Katarina snapped.

Ahri managed to hold back Sarah's open palm while Shen kept her from attacking Katarina, though she showed more energy than he anticipated.

"Alright, calm down everyone!" Evelynn said returning to the living room.

Miss Fortune and Katarina just continued to glare at eachother. It'd be the second time tonight that Evelynn had to break up another standoff.

"Obviously there's some tensions happening between you two. Katarina, you're too aggressive and need to learn how to control your temper." Evelynn said before turning to Miss Fortune, "Sarah, you need to stop mocking her at every chance you get."

"Not my fault she's unable to understand sarcasm." Sarah retorted.

"That's nice Sarah." Evelynn said turning away from her. "Come on you two, can't we just settle this like adults at a slumber party?"

"And how would you do that exactly?" Shen asked.

"Simple love." Evelynn said bringing up a pillow. "Pillow fight!"

The woman swiftly hit both Katarina and Miss Fortune causing them to stumble back a little. She passed both of them a pillow and waited for their reaction.

"Come on seriously?" Ahri asked exasperated.

Miss Fortune and Katarina both looked at the objects in their hands before looking back at one another. They narrowed their eyes, glaring with wicked smiles. With a war cry from both, they charged eachother.

Ahri dove behind the couch, avoiding any chance of getting dragged into the deadly conflict. Evelynn watched with glee and Shen rolled his eyes. The two women angrily grunted as they exchanged hits.

"What bunch of overgrown children." Shen said rolling his eyes.

"Oh really love? Let's see how you feel about it." Evelynn said.

The ninja felt his partner climb up on him briefly and repeatedly pummeled him with her weapon.

"Evelynn please stop." He said showing no anger.

"Come on Shen! Show me how deadly ninjas are with pillows!" Evelynn giggled.

"This is in poor taste Evelynn, stop."

"Sounds like the wittle ninja is getting mad," Evelynn said mocking him.

Shen attempted to get the woman off him, but she proved to be more difficult to remove than the previous time. The fireplaces amber light showed the shadows of the two redheads constantly whacking one another.

"This is payback for that slumber party fight!" Katarina wailed.

Shen stumbled around, trying to get Evelynn off him while she just kept whacking him.

"Knock it off please. You're starting to piss me off." He said.

Evelynn just giggled at this. She could tell he was really annoyed now.

"You scared to take me on?"

 **"You're starting to piss me off!"** He yelled.

The woman didn't have time to react when she felt his strong arms lightly throw her off him. She landed on the couch, slightly bouncing and looking back only to receive a pillow to the face from Shen.

A burst happened and feathers flew from Miss Fortune's pillow with her and Katarina laughing. Evelynn hit Shen onto where they were and they exchanged blows. The angry grunting was replaced with joyful laughter. Ahri looked above to see feathers fill the air and eventually the sounds of soft blows were replaced with panting. The fox girl cautiously moved from behind the couch, seeing everyone on the floor panting and catching their breath.

"You two feel better?" Evelynn asked the redheaded duo.

"That is exactly what I needed. Guess I should apologize for being a little hostile there."

"A little hostile? Oh Katarina sweetie you have to reconsider your definition of "little" there." Sarah snorted.

"Don't push your luck." Katarina sneered. "So what do you say, friends?"

"Sure, why not?" Sarah smiled.

They shook hands with half-assed awes from the others.

"Great! Now that that's out of the way, that little fight really used up all the energy I had left so, I think I'm gonna go to bed." Evelynn said. "Shen?"

"Huh?"

"I'm feeling tired, would you mind joining me in my bedroom?"

"I'll have to decline Evelynn. I'm not quit-"

The ninja's sentence was cut short when he felt a clawed hand dig slightly into his back. He looked down at his skimpy clothed girlfriend, her eyes glowing a deadly red, but a face that showed pure innocence.

"Yes, of course dear. I'd love to."

"Thank you love!" Evelynn said gleefully.

The others snorted at the obvious situation that was happening. Sarah laughed softly when she noticed Shen's discomfort. The couple walked to the bedroom, Shen stepping in with Evelynn turning back to the girls.

"Well girls, if you need anything else, the fridge is full of wine, the closet is full of blankets and pillows, and if you need to use the bathroom, just go down the hall. The only one here is accessible through my bedroom and I'd appreciate it if you, didn't uh, come in here." Evelynn explained.

Sarah gave a wink to the woman who smiled and closed the door.

* * *

The three women sat on the floor, unsure of what to do. The fire continued to crackle.

"Well, seeing as there's nothing else to do here, I think I'll get some rest." Katarina said.

"Could you not sleep on the- oh."

Miss Fortune stopped her sentence when the redhead claimed the couch, spreading herself all over it in the most un-ladylike way possible. It made sense since it was Katarina. A snore was heard soon after signalling that unless they had a death wish, the two would have to sleep on the floor.

"Looks like we're gonna have to improvise."

"Are we really going to let her take the whole couch?" Ahri asked.

"Hey I'm open to any ideas that can get Katarina off the couch without waking her up and not killing us." Miss Fortune retorted sarcastically.

Pouting, the fox accepted this fact.

"Come on now babe. It'll be comfortable!"

Ahri raised an eyebrow with a half smile. "Did you just call me babe?"

Miss Fortune giggled, giving the fox a brief kiss. She went to the closet, swaying her body and using the skimpy clothing to her favor. Ahri gazed at her lovely figure. Some rummaging was heard, and Sarah alerted the fox to catch some objects. She caught two pillows, but then saw that the redhead pulled out an inflated mattress. Ahri gave a warning not to throw it, but Sarah ignored this and tossed it.

The fox girl was bonked by the large object, being knocked over but her fall was broken by the soft pillows. Sarah gasped at this and burst out laughing with Ahri doing the same after recovering. Setting it up, she looked back to see Miss Fortune engulf herself in a large, leopard blanket. Ahri motioned her to come, and when the redhead reached the fox, she unwrapped the blanket, revealing that she had taken off her clothes.

Ahri was shocked at this and attempted to speak, but Miss Fortune leaped on her with the blanket covering them both. The fox girls skimpy clothing gave no protection from the woman's large breasts. Their bosoms contacted, giving an arousing feeling.

"What're you doing?! We can't do it right here next to Katarina! Evelynn and Shen are right next door!" Ahri whispered sharply.

The bounty hunter gave a naughty smile as a response. She kissed Ahri, running her hands through the black hair and moaning.

"Please you think Katarina's gonna wake up? She's a log when she's asleep."

"Then why can't we take her off the couch if she doesn't wake up?"

"Where's the fun in that? This is more romantic no?"

Ahri realised she did have a point, but that didn't distract her for long.

"What about Evelynn and Shen?! It doesn't feel right!"

Rolling her eyes, Miss Fortune gave Ahri another kiss.

"Please, earlier we saw them having sex on your balcony! What's wrong with doing the same at her place?"

Again she had a fair point. Smiling, the fox girl embraced the redhead.

"Can't argue with that. C'mere you!"

Sounds of wet kisses filled the room along the crackling fire and the occasional snores of Katarina.

Gasps, moans, and light squeals came from the women under the fuzzy blanket. Neither was on top, but that changed when Sarah ran her hand along Ahri's lovely thighs, lifting them up and with a grunt, she was on top. Amused by this, the fox girl sat up a little. Miss Fortune threw her head back with moans as her breasts were fondled.

Well one anyway.

Ahri sucked on a nipple in her mouth. She occasionally gave it a light nibble while gently rubbing the other with her smooth fingers. Sarah originally intended to be the one in control, but the fox's handling of her was too much for her nether region. The hunter collapsed back onto the opposite end of the mattress, Ahri climbing and positioning herself on top and taking off her nightie, tossing it aside.

"Looks like I'm the captain of this ship now."

A wheezy laugh from Miss Fortune made her breasts jiggle. Ahri returned to her handling of them. After more licks and squeezes, the fox made her way down to the redheads' legs, kissing her stomach. Finally reaching the woman's lovely legs, Ahri could see her womanhood. It was as wet as ever.

"A late midnight snack." Ahri added.

Choosing to tease Sarah a little bit more, Ahri brought her lips not to the wet area, but up to her thighs. She kissed them with more moans from Miss Fortune who was only getting more wet. The bounty hunter knew Ahri was teasing her, but she didn't take any action.

The fox brought one hand around Sarah's magnificent backside, massaging it and a whimper sounded. Feeling she'd done enough, Ahri dove her tongue in.

"Ahri!"

Miss Fortune gasped at the familiar feeling of her girlfriends' tongue inside her. She clenched her hand slightly, biting on it to avoid letting out a louder reaction. Ahri's tongue slipped in and out swiftly, massaging all the right places.

She chose to switch things up a bit. She removed her tongue much to Miss Fortune's shocked disappointment. They stared at eachother silently, not saying a word. Ahri wanted to see the redhead get pleasured with her own eyes, though only momentarily.

Pressing two fingers inside, Ahri slowly rubbed. Miss Fortune let out a gasp as she set her head back down, her large chest moving frequently with heavy breaths. Ahri mischievously smiled at this. Knowing she was the one doing this just made her so happy and aroused. The fox increased her fingers speed, more arousing moans coming from the redhead who ran her hands through her hair.

"Oh Ahri! Some more!" Sarah begged.

Bringing her head back down, Ahri quickly pulled her fingers out and used her tongue again. She hit the spots again as Sarah dug her fingers, squeezing the blanket and the mattress slightly. The fox was eating her out at a swift pace and she was close to her climax. Sweat dripped from her.

"Ahh Ahri Ahri! Here I co-!"

Sarah choked on her own words as she came. Her juices coming out of her womanhood with her lower body slightly jerking upward. She held it for quite a few moments before finally slouching back down on the soft surface. Panting with her hand on her chest, Miss Fortune calmed herself down after the experience. She saw Ahri come back up with a smirk, no sign of her juices on the girls' lips. She chuckled.

"Show off."

Slowly getting back up, Sarah crawled to Ahri who had her legs spread out suggestively. With a deep and slightly exasperated breath, Sarah laid next to the fox. She placed a passionate kiss on Ahri, groping her breasts as she did causing an excited moan. Miss Fortune knew exactly how to massage and fondle the foxes' mounds.

"Hmm, are you wet right now babe?" Sarah purred.

Ahri spoke, but Sarah cut her off with her index finger.

"Hush, let's find out together."

Now with Sarah looking mischievously at Ahri, she ran her finger down the lovely body, occasionally giving it a few gropes while lightly nibbling and kissing the girls neck. Reaching between Ahri's thighs, Sarah got her answer and she smiled naughtily.

"You're very, very wet right now. I guess I'll have to do something about that."

Ahri expected the redhead to crawl down, but she didn't. Instead, she sat on top of the fox, her legs spread out across her lovers.

"Consider this to be a late Snowdown gift my sweetheart." Sarah said.

The bounty hunter's womanhood was wet again, almost as much as Ahri's. Aligning it with her partners, their privates connected. Both women let out little gasps at first. Sarah wasn't entirely experienced with this so she started out with gentle rubbing between their sexes. Soon, the redhead started to apply more pressure to her movements and the grinding started to get a little rougher.

"Faster! Harder!" Ahri gasped.

"Touch me babe. Fondle more with my girls!"

The fox obeyed. She ogled and squeezed Miss Fortune's chest with pleasurable moans coming from the woman. The shadows of the two were lite up by the amber light of the strong fire. Sarah ran her hands through her hair, grunting and groaning with clenched teeth as she grinded Ahri.

Their moans and cries were of pure bliss, love, and pleasure. Miss Fortune thought she'd collapse from exhaustion and she almost did. Instead, she came down nose to nose with Ahri. They were both sweaty from the love making and cupped each other's faces.

"Come on, just a little more!" Ahri said not taking her eyes off Sarah.

"This would probably be easier with a strap on." Sarah snorted slightly.

Miss Fortune pushed harder and harder until they reached their climaxes. They would've preferred to scream loudly, but Shen and Evelynn kept it quiet at Ahri's place so they chose to do the same. They gasped as they came. The mattress below them was soaked with their juices, and their bodies quaked with feelings of intensity all over their nerves.

Sweat dripped from the exhausted bounty hunter. She literally fell onto Ahri who was equally as exhausted. The fox wrapped her arms around the redhead, their bodies breathing heavily as they calmed down.

Sarah rolled off the girl, her body right side up with a tired expression. The blanket covered the pair as the fire kept crackling.

"Oh you're so lovely." Sarah said weakly cupping Ahri's chin.

"Aww, not as lovely as you. You can make anyone achieve an orgasm no matter the sex."

The redhead only murmured in agreement. She was clearly exhausted after the night they had. Seeing this, Ahri wrapped her arms around her tired lover. Sarah snuggled her head under the foxes' chin, smiling as she closed her eyes.

"Happy Snowdown Ahri."

"Happy Snowdown Sarah." Ahri replied, kissing Sarah's noggin afterwards.

They closed their eyes, drifting off to rest. All that was heard now was the fire burning, and Katarina's snore.


	16. A Succubus's Love

**Still can't believe how much this story has evolved from originally being _PURELY_ a pillow fight story amongst the sexiest female champions to a cute and sweet love story (I think). What can I say I'm a fucking pervert haha. ****The way I've written Evelynn is clearly ooc for her and I've pretty much created my own Evelynn with this story haha. I'm glad that some of you like the way she's written.**

* * *

"Well girls, if you need anything else, the fridge is full of wine, the closet is full of blankets and pillows, and if you need to use the bathroom, just go down the hall. The only one here is accessible through my bedroom and I'd appreciate it if you, didn't uh, come in here." Evelynn explained.

She smiled when Sarah gave wink to what she meant. Evelynn closed the door, standing momentarily and exhaling a sigh. She felt Shen come up behind her. His hot breath on her back neck and his lips exploring her shoulders. She blissfully moaned.

"Guess we could do that party you mentioned earlier." He whispered.

Chuckling, Evelynn swung around, jumping up onto Shen who instinctively brought his hands down to her butt to hold her as the woman's legs wrapped around his waist. She fervidly kissed him. Evelynn missed his taste.

"I missed you." She cooed.

"I can tell." He chuckled lightly.

"I'm so sorry what my demon self did to you. I love you Shen and I would never hurt you in any way."

"It's alright Evelynn, why do you think I went all that way to get you back?"

She could only take joy in how forgiving and understanding he was. He was a keeper.

"One question though. When you say you wouldn't hurt me in any way, do you mean fatally, or does that include playfully? Like little nips?" He grinned.

Evelynn snorted at this question receiving a laugh from her lover.

"Don't ask stupid questions love." She giggled.

"Tell me if this is a stupid question. Do you still feel dirty and bruised from the fight with those hunters?"

It didn't occur to her before, but Evelynn did still feel a bit dirty. She could've easily cleaned it off by dissolving into a cloud of shadows, but that's not really fun. Given the question, she knew he was suggesting something. A lip on her naughty smile.

"Ooh, now that you mention it love, I do feel dirty. Do you?"

Shen gave an affirmative nod.

"Then let's clean up shall we?"

Delighting at this, Shen swiftly took off to the bathroom with Evelynn still locked in his arms. She laughed joyfully at his playfulness. He went for the shower, but she stopped him.

"No, no, no love. The shower requires more standing. My lovely legs are exhausted."

Evelynn pointed to her large tiled alcove bath right across from the shower. It was fixated into the corner with enough space for two people. Shen gave a look of disbelief, but agreed that it did look comfortable. Setting his love down, Evelynn merrily skipped to it. Shen followed, but stopped when he heard her gasp.

"Oh shoot!" She pouted. "I forgot my strawberry flavoured lipstick in the bedroom. Shen, could you please go and grab it?"

The ninja didn't need her to beg, but Evelynn gave him a face of pure innocence and begging that could fool anyone into thinking she wasn't a demon. He bowed and exited the bathroom. Evelynn mumbled something under her breath and snapped her finger.

"Got it!" Shen said returning. "Whoa…"

The ninja stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Its atmosphere had changed significantly.

The lights were orange and had been dimmed, giving off romantic and sexual aura. A soft, slow and sexy jazz tune played. Shen heard that arousing giggle and saw the outfit Evelynn had been wearing get thrown on the floor. A clawed hand was seen, the fingers sprawled out. Shen watched it curl back up except the index finger. It turned to him, and motioned him to come closer. He did what it commanded. A little splash of water occurred and he arrived at the tub. His mouth hung open slightly at the sight.

Evelynn was seductively smiling at him. Her body was encased by numerous bubbles that slowly were popping. Two vanilla scented candles were lit in the corners against the wall, preventing them from falling onto the floor and causing a fire. Topping it off, two champagne glasses were there. Evelynn had one in her hand, taking a little sip from it while not taking her eyes off Shen.

"Will you take a bath with me?"

He was too dumbstruck to answer. Rolling her eyes with a smile, Evelynn emerged. Her wet breasts connected with his dry muscle shirt as she leaned.

"I-uh, I-I-I got your l-lipstick." He stuttered.

The Eye of Twilight was too surprised by this romantic scene. He'd seen Evelynn be romantic with him but this was something else.

"Thanks love." She giggled taking it.

Shen blinked in an attempt to snap himself back into reality as Evelynn pursed her lips, applying the scented stick to her lips. With a smack and light lick, she turned her attention to the still slightly dazed ninja. She lovingly grinned, crashing her lips with his for a passionate kiss. She moaned and broke it.

"That taste." He inhaled, sighing deeply. "Strawberries."

Sheepishly looking at Evelynn, Shen laughed with a smile.

"How did you do all this?"

"Well let's just say that I've had some tips from someone who has, uh, numerous legs." Evelynn said attempting to sound mysterious while looking away.

"Elise?"

She quickly faced him. She tried to speak with a snappy comeback, but just grunted on her words.

"Yes."

"I don't think we should make this into a guessing game. Just say who it was. Because obviously you're not good at it." He grinned.

Evelynn gasped playfully at this and gave Shen a little push.

"Why are you still dressed?"

He looked down before looking up with a surprised expression.

"Good question."

Evelynn quickly pulled the shirt over him before he could. Shen wasted no time pulling down the shorts, kicking them lightly aside and standing in front of the nude woman. He removed the mouthpiece from his mask, but kept the rest on. Evelynn pouted momentarily. They came together in a kiss of love. Evelynn felt something slightly bump her down below, Shen's erect member. Looking down at it with lust, she gazed back at him.

"Do you wish for me to sate that Sheny?"

"No Evelynn." He replied coldly much to her surprise. "I wish to embrace you. All of you."

Going in for another kiss, they hugged each other tightly. They'd been through hell tonight and wanted to just relax before going any further.

"Step in."

Evelynn didn't let go of Shen's hand, just pulled him delicately into the tub. A content moan sounded from the man as his feet touched the warm water. The woman sat down, bringing him down too into the popping bubbles. He luxuriated against the end of the square tub while Evelynn poured him a glass of champagne.

"And there we… go."

Shen rested his glass free hand on his head. Evelynn did the same, though her body was more on it's side.

"To us. This night has been a major test for our relationship love, but it came out stronger than it did coming in."

They clinked them together, this time with Shen taking the appropriate sip instead of gulping it down whole. Setting aside their half full glasses, the pair wasn't sure what to do. Evelynn expected a kiss and more, but instead Shen just put his arms around her, bringing her to rest on his chest. Evelynn gladly accepted.

Shen's chest breathed smoothly, giving the resting head of Evelynn some brief momentum before going back down. She loved every second of it, but knew that this was unusual for the man. She had to speak up.

"Shen." She asked bringing her head up. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yes Evelynn. Everything's fine."

She knew he wasn't a good liar and could tell something was troubling him.

"Please Shen, what's wrong?"

The ninja sighed softly, looking away briefly.

"Evelynn…"

Worried, she gently made Shen face her. She frowned while gazing into his eyes with even, but heavy breaths.

"Don't be afraid. You can tell me."

Evelynn's voice was so gentle. Shen felt he could tell her anything.

"I don't wanna lose you."

"What?" Evelynn asked softly. "You're not gonna lose me."

"I-I could've l-lost you tonight."

"But you didn't. You got me back. I'll always be here by your side."

Shen exhaled faintly. Evelynn's frown worsened slightly.

"Feel this?" She asked bringing his hand to her chest. Shen could feel her heartbeat. "That's my heart and it's yours. There's that, and then there's you, and I know for certain there's no difference between. You'd never lose me Shen, and you never will."

He weakly smiled at her. Evelynn truly loved him.

"My heart will always belong to you, Evelynn."

"Do you mean literally? Like I can tear it out and hang it on my wall?" Evelynn giggled playfully.

Shen snorted at this despite the serious and loving moment they were having. He liked her ability to make everything have some humor.

"Oh what in God's name did I do to deserve a woman like you?"

"You helped me find a different perspective Shen. I'm still rather naughty, but I've learned that not everything has to be pain and agony. Anyone who can make a woman like me love them is my lover for life. Or at least until theirs ends." She giggled.

"Am I the first?"

"Ummm, yes…" She blushed

"So I'm the first man to make a succubus fall in love." He said chuckling.

She exhaled with minor annoyance at this.

"Please don't call me that. I don't like to be reminded of it. People say we can't find true love ever."

"Oh I'm so sorry Evelynn. I-I didn't mean to be rude. Forget what they say, you've found love with me, have you not?"

She ran her hand gentle down his cheek as she smirked.

"Aw Shen, you always know exactly what to say. Such a gentleman."

Bringing her hand around his head, Evelynn brought him closer. They shared a short kiss, breaking it with them both smirking now.

"I love you Evelynn."

"I love you Shen."

Then their smirks disappeared, replaced with slight frowns as they came closer. The kiss had sparked the flame inside their bodies, and it had to be tended to.

"Come here." She said softly.

Coming nose to nose, the couple shared a deep and passionate kiss. Evelynn was still on her side so she wrapped both her legs around Shen's single one, pulling herself closer and trying to get into a more comfortable position to kiss him. Breaking it momentarily to take in some air, the two got back into it. Their tongues wrestled as they moaned with pleasure and slight desperation. Evelynn then brought her one leg all the way over Shen's body, climbing on him and sitting on his stomach with their mouths still connected.

Disconnecting, Evelynn moved down slightly to Shen's neck, giving him light nibbles. However, she accidentally nibbled a little too hard and slightly nipped him.

"Ow."

"Ah you big baby." She snickered. "Sorry about that in all seriousness."

She chose to wash down the little amounts of blood with the rest of her champagne. Shen glared at her slightly.

"What, my blood's not good enough for you?"

"Shut up." She said jokingly with a light slap.

Evelynn pushed Shen carefully down. His back leaned against the end of the tub, resting contently. Following her hints, Shen crossed his legs, giving Evelynn complete control. She hugged his thighs with hers with both hands on his back head. She sat on his member and it penetrated her, releasing a gasp of pleasure.

Evelynn started to lower herself down and up, soon getting into a steady rhythm as she rode her lover. Shen's hands were where he loved to have them, on her nice fantastic round ass. Evelynn was constantly moaning with pure bliss. She didn't care if the others heard this, all the woman cared about was making love to her partner. She giggled when he gave her a nice spanking.

"Oh yes Shen! Again!"

Obliging, the ninja sent more slaps into Evelynn's lovely ass. Each hit made it jiggle and her to cry pleasurably. Feeling like she was about to lose her balance, Evelynn brought Shen's head right into her breasts, nearly suffocating him before slightly giving him a release. He sucked hungrily on her nipples, switching frequently between each one to even it out. Evelynn purred at the loving suction Shen was giving. They became erect, giving him the signal to remove his mouth and he began to play around with her bust. He squeezed, caressed, and even rolled them around slightly.

"You never fail to please my girls!" Evelynn moaned.

Shen leaned back down with Evelynn choosing to follow. She had her hands grasped on his head and their foreheads touched. Evelynn looked down his chest, watching as she continued her smooth rhythm with riding him.

His member was warm and she felt it pulse with everyone of Shen's heartbeats. Her face showed pain and pleasure. She weakly and quietly kept mumbling "I love you" as she rode the ninja. He saw she could use a little help.

"Kiss me." He said.

They cupped their hands on each other again, coming in for a zealous kiss. Their tongues fought roughly as they moaned through their noses. Breaking it, Shen and Evelynn gazed deeply at each other.

She was a succubus, and he was a man. They were truly in love.

The staring ended when Evelynn arched back with her head going back further. She cried out with a mixed smile and Shen put his hands on her back to prevent her from going too far. With exclamations of ecstasy, they both came into their lover.

"O-oh. OHHH." She whimpered.

Evelynn collapsed onto Shen who was panting heavily. Her arms clumsily spread out which accidentally knocked one of the candles into the now bubble free water. The glasses were also knocked over, landing on the patted matt. Evelynn snuggled on the rising and falling chest of Shen. It felt like she was being rocked to sleep.

"I could stay in this position all night." She sighed pleased.

"I wish we could, but the water's starting to lose its warmth."

"I'll always be warm with your giant cock next to me love." She giggled.

The woman came up, her golden glowing eyes staring into Shen's as she traced her finger on his more relaxed chest.

"You know I just realized that we originally came in here to freshen up and now I just feel dirtier." She laughed.

"What makes you say that? The fact that directly next to these walls is the living room where the others are, or the fact that you're such a naughty girl?"

Evelynn giggled again.

"I love it when you say I'm naughty Shen. I'm naughty for you."

They kissed again and Evelynn chose to adjust her position. She turned herself over with her back now resting on Shen. He blushed slightly, feeling her lovely backside lounge on his limp member. She wrapped one arm around his back neck, staring lovingly at him. His hands were down on her curvy hips, doing nothing else other than feeling.

"Tell me Shen? Have you ever thought of bathing in champagne?"

Shen knew it was a rhetorical question from her toothy grin, but he decided to turn it around.

"With the most beautiful woman in the whole world? I can't say it's crossed my mind." He grinned.

It did sound cheesy to her, but Evelynn loved it when Shen told her she was beautiful.

However, he wasn't done yet. Shen brought his lips to her ears.

"What has crossed my mind is spending all the time in the world with you _Evelynn._ You light up in my darkest hours, reminding me that you'll always be there. You're the beat to my heart, and the breath of my body. Every time we kiss, I can feel that special spark. When I tell you I love you, it's not out of habit, it's to remind you that you're the best thing to ever happen to me."

She held the champagne bottle while giving him a blank expression. He didn't say anything when she unscrewed the top and raised it in the air. She eagerly locked lips with him again. They closed their eyes as she tipped the object, showering them with champagne.

* * *

 **What a waste :(**

* * *

When it was empty, their lips disconnected and she placed the bottle aside. Rising out of the water with her hand clutching his, she looked up at him still blankly.

The water cascaded from their bodies into the tub. Evelynn released the sink and it began to drain. She stepped out, Shen following her lead. He preferred to have her be in charge mainly. Evelynn motioned her head to the bedroom.

"Shouldn't we dry ours-"

He was forcibly cut off when Evelynn pulled him with her. Shen didn't dare to disobey or refuse her wishes and he followed blindly. The water dripped from their wet bodies leaving little prints on the floor. Inside the bedroom, Evelynn led him to her heart shaped bed, finally releasing her grip from Shen.

"Shen." She said with a slight sniffle. "Nobody has ever, ever, said those words to me before. I mean for obvious reasons anyway. Anyhow, I was t-thinking of s-saying something like that to you, b-but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That I'd drive you away because I'd seem so clingy and attached to you."

"Well you did say that I am your lover for life after all."

"Yes I know, but I thought you saw that as creepy and kind of forced.

Shen rolled his eyes at her words.

"Evelynn, are you forgetting what we endured tonight? I saw horrifying scenarios of you literally ripping a man's cock off. HIS COCK." Shen exclaimed. "And even after all of that, I still love you with everything I have to offer."

The thing is, Evelynn was completely taken aback by the ninja's words in the tub about his love for her that she completely forgot about the events beforehand.

She slapped her hand on her temple, running it down with a snort afterwards. Evelynn burst out into a wheezy laugh at everything she just forgot about.

"I really wish I wasn't such an idiot. I'm so sorry Shen. Any man who loves someone after that is definitely committed. Your kind words just made me forget about that for a minute."

"Is that why you took us out here without drying up first?"

Evelynn looked down at the floor, seeing that the area around her and Shen were soaked with drips from the water. She laughed again. The woman then quickly ran to the bathroom picking out some towels for her and Shen. They dried themselves shortly after with Shen wrapping it around his waist and Evelynn using it to cover her nude body.

"Well I originally intended to give you my late Snowdown gift, but your words were so sweet."

He raised an eyebrow at the mention of the gift, a mischievous smirk coming from Evelynn. She kissed him again while turning him around and seating him on the bed.

With a snap of her fingers, the same sexy jazz music that played in the bathroom came on. The lights were already dimmed. Taking off her towel, Evelynn playfully threw it at Shen's face. He removed it quickly, seeing the woman had magically put some clothes on her. Evelynn had on a top with a zipper and black leggings. Shen could already feel himself getting excited. She swayed her curvy hips as she strutted to him.

"Oh good Lord above." Shen thought.

Evelynn stood in front of him as she started doing her dance. She swayed her hips to the beat of the music while running her hands through her hair. Bringing her fingers to the zipper, Evelynn slid it down, revealing her large breasts with hearts on the nipples. Not breaking eye contact, she threw it aside and turned around. The woman began to grind against Shen's crotched area slowly and smoothly. The ninja bit his lip and his breathing increased significantly.

Seeing this, Evelynn brought her hands to her lovely ass. She ran them all over it as she swayed in front of Shen. The woman gave it a few slaps, making it bounce much to Shen's delight. Choosing to make him more turned on, she slid down the leggings, revealing a pink thong that was barely visible between her ass.

"Maintain balance." He mumbled.

Giggling at this, Evelynn sat across his legs with her arms around him. She could tell he loved his present.

"How was that my love?" She asked.

"A wonderful gift." He smiled.

"Hmm, do you have a little present for me under that towel?" Evelynn replied seductively.

She could feel his bulge poking her legs while giving him a naughty smile. Shen was slightly embarrassed by this.

"I do, but first, let's find your soft spot."

The ninja began to give her plentiful kisses from her lips to her breasts. Evelynn gasped and she dug her hands into his head, though not penetrating the scalp. Shen continued to kiss her while his hand trailed its way down to her legs. Reaching into her pink thong, he placed his middle finger on her clit. She gave him a surprised look, staring at him with wide eyes. Smirking with confidence, Shen rubbed it.

"Oh Shen!" She cried.

He was in this deep so there was no reason to stop now. Shen delicately rubbed Evelynn's womanhood. She moaned continuously, but it soon turned into little screams of lust as he continued to massage her. He felt it get wet, only hinting him to keep going.

Evelynn collapsed off Shen and onto the bed. He took action swiftly by taking off her pink thong and practically diving into her wet lower lips. She gasped again, arching her head up slightly at the feeling of his tongue. Shen's head was buried in her womanhood, grasping her legs as she continued to scream.

"Oh yeah right there right there!" She said in ecstasy.

The ninja continued his pace. To make it feel better for Evelynn, his ran his hands along her smooth legs and squeezed her big butt. She clenched her teeth, knowing she was almost there.

"More Shen! More! Almost there!"

"Do it my love."

"SHEN!" Evelynn cried as she came and released her fluids into Shen's mouth. She collapsed fully on her bed, breathing heavily at the strong climax and watched as Shen came up, licking his lips.

"Sexy motherfucking ninja." She mumbled. "I love you so, so much Shen."

"I love you too Evelynn. You're the perfect partner." He said lying beside her.

Shen lightly kissed and nibble Evelynn's neck sending a pulse of lust through her as she giggled. Within moments, the woman was ready for another go.

"Take me Shen."

"What?"

"Take me right here love, fuck me on Snowdown." She said with slight desperation while also sounding seductive.

Giving her a kiss on the lips, Shen smiled.

"Anything for you Evelynn."

She didn't expect the ninja to take off his entire mask, seeing his handsome face again. With a gasp of awe, Evelynn quickly jumped to him, locking their lips once again. She positioned herself on top of Shen, but he wasn't having it this time. He rolled with her now on the bottom.

"Hey!" She laughed.

Evelynn grabbed a pillow and slugged Shen in the face. He wasn't prepared for that and was knocked off her. The woman seized her chance and pounced on him. The ninja quickly shook off the hit and managed to shake Evelynn off him.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you!"

"That was before you took off your mask love! I wanna be able to kiss that sexy face whenever I want to!" She replied before tackling him.

The pair tussled playfully for a good minute, kissing and laughing as they fought over who'll be on top. It eventually ended in a stalemate with both of them having the other one pinned, though Shen had Evelynn pinned using his arms while she used her lashers to trap him.

"You give up yet?" She snickered.

"Typical Evelynn, always resorting to unfair tactics." Shen replied.

"I'm not a tank like you love so it's kind of fair."

He chuckled at her words. However, Shen had one more trick up his sleeve. With her ankles pinned, the ninja began to devilishly tickle Evelynn's feet. He mischievously smiled when she futilely attempted to avoid laughing.

"No stop Shen! It tickles! AHAHAHA!"

Evelynn burst into hysterical fits of laughter, tears streaming from her eyes as her face turned red. Shen made his move as the lashers loosened around him. He pinned down his partner, this time she had no escape. Once she stopped laughing, she realised her position and pouted in a silly way.

"You win."

"A demonstration of superior judgement." He said playfully.

Evelynn exhaled at his words. Looking around, she noticed it was just like the time they made love before.

"Does this bring back memories Shen?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"You know… this." She said motioning him to look around and also taking note of the position. "It's just like that day you came here, and we made passionate love numerous times."

"Mmm, I do remember that. It was the day everything in my life changed, for the better."

She cooed at his words. Evelynn could bawl at any moment.

"It was the day I fell in love with the woman of my dreams. You Evelynn, The Agony's-. No."

Her brows raised at this, wondering what he was gonna say next.

"You Evelynn, Twilight's Embrace."

It was sweet but Evelynn couldn't help but snort. Shen did the same and burst out laughing.

"What? Not creative enough?" He laughed.

"Could definitely use some more work, but I'll give you a pass because you're such a romantic and loving partner."

Shen planted a kiss on her again.

"Make me feel Shen."

Hearing her say his name when it came to this only gave more encouragement to Shen. Evelynn removed the hearts from her breasts while her pink thong was gone from before. Shen threw off the towel. Both lovers gazed deeply at one another. Their expressions were neutral with the man coming closer to the woman's face.

"Don't hold back babe. Fuck me. I love you with all my heart."

Shen nodded and brought his lips to hers. They shared a longing kiss as her aligned his cock with her pussy. Then he inserted it.

"Ohhhh…" She moaned.

Smirking at her reaction, Shen gently thrusted in and out numerously mainly to tease her. Evelynn's mouth was open while her eyes were closed at the feeling. He then sent a powerful thrust in without warning, much to Evelynn's delight.

"I LOVE IT ROUGH!"

Evelynn yelled out with pleasure as Shen pushed about half his giant manhood inside her. She could feel every part of him fit perfectly into her. The demon possessing her earlier had made her forget how it felt. It's like Shen was made for her.

"GIMMIE MORE!"

The ninja sent more thrusts into her. Before it was in the shower, but here it was on the comfortable bed. He was showing his love everything he had to offer. Shen grunted as he quickened his pace, desperate to connect fully with Evelynn. Her moans only encouraged him to keep going. They were arousing, sexy, alluring, and romantic.

"Oh my God Evelynn baby." Shen groaned.

Evelynn managed to bring her mouth up to connect with his briefly, sharing a wet and passionate kiss. Determined to show his full strength, Shen grasped the bedsheets. Seeing this, Evelynn grabbed onto the pillows since there were no railings to hang on to.

Going all out, the bed began to shake as Shen zealously sent thrusts into Evelynn who screamed with pleasure. Her claws tore through the pillows and into the mattress. She was desperate to hang on. Shen thrusted in like it was his job. Each thrust rocked and shook the bed with pleasurable moans and screams from the two. Shen was really the man of Evelynn's dreams.

"Shen! SHEN! SHEN! SHEN!" She screamed.

The screaming of his name gave Shen more motivation. He continued on with the task of filling his lover to the edge with bliss, lust, satisfaction, and more importantly love. They couldn't even speak anymore, the gasps, grunts, and squeaking of the bed were all that could be heard.

"Come on, just a little bit more!" Shen clenched.

Evelynn could feel his member just half an inch away from filling her entire womanhood, but he couldn't do it in his position. She shot up crashing into his lips, her tongue in motion. Shen felt Evelynn wrap around him entirely with her arms locked on his back and her legs locked around his backside. He read her actions easily, grasping her ass with one hand and her head with his other.

"Now!"

Evelynn thrusted her hips upward with Shen pulling them up too. The combined strength plunged Shen's cock entirely into Evelynn. The whole of her womanhood was filled with his member.

"Shen." She whispered.

"Evelynn." He whispered back.

For a few moments, everything seemed to slow down between the two. Evelynn's expression showed pain and even fear, but Shen knew she was in paradise. He showed a slightly different one. His teeth were clenched and his expression was stoic. Sweat dripped from his dark hair as they gazed tensely.

With a pained and pleasurable cry from Evelynn and a grunt and yell from Shen, the two of them came.

"SHEN!"

"EVELYNN!"

They released simultaneously, both exclaiming their loves name. Evelynn felt her womanhood get filled up again with warm liquids. Shen felt her hot essence splatter on his member. He came down panting, just inches from Evelynn's face. She smiled at him with a loving expression. He collapsed beside her, sweat dripping onto the sheets. He felt her hand on his cheek and he took it with both of his. Giving it a kiss, Shen lightly tugged on it and Evelynn crawled to the ninja where he embraced her in his arms while lifting up the blankets to cover their bodies for warmth.

"I love you Shen."

"I love you Evelynn."

…

* * *

Some time passed after the intense love making. Evelynn was snuggled up to Shen in the nice warm bed. The ninja clutched her closely to him with his hand holding hers tight. They were enjoying the moment and didn't say anything for a while. Evelynn moved up slightly to rest on Shen's lightly breathing chest. She enjoyed the rhythmic motion as it slowly rose up and down along with hearing his heartbeat.

"A great ending, to a great Snowdown." She said finally and happily.

"Not sure if the earlier hours were great, but these last ones have been pure bliss."

"You went in so deep, and you managed to fill me entirely with your present." She giggled.

"Couldn't have done it without you. Guess that's why you prefer to be on top." He replied laughing.

"Not entirely true love. The truth is I always prefer to be on top to see the pained expressions of my victims, but now, I just want to see your look of satisfaction and lust as I ride you." She said with a boop to his nose making him flinch.

"You're an amazing woman." He sighed.

"And YOU'RE an amazing lover Sheny."

He rolled her eyes at the pet name she called him.

"I wonder where Mister Twinkie is." Shen said.

At that moment, a squeal was heard and out of the darkness came the Poro. Evelynn's eyes immediately lit up at the sight of this.

"Mister Twinkie!" She squealed with ecstasy. "C'mere, come to mama!"

The Poro quickly jumped on the bed and leaped into Evelynn's open arms. The force wasn't strong but she landed back onto Shen's hard chest, cuddling the creature in her arms. Shen chose to show his love for Mister Twinkie too with a gentle scratch on his head. The Poro purred much to it's delight.

"I'll have to find a bed for him. Can't be too comfortable there in the corner." Evelynn said motioning to the area Mister Twinkie came from.

"Has he been there the whole time?" Shen asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah he has, but don't worry, he didn't see anything that we did. Thankfully."

"He's quite the heavy sleeper."

Evelynn giggled and adjusted herself slightly to be more comfortable on Shen's chest as she gently stroked the Poro's fur.

"Ahh, this is the life. A loving partner and a loving pet." She cooed.

"Is this the first time you've ever had this experience Evelynn?"

"Obviously it is." She replied. "Shen, to be honest with you, I've always been rather afraid of it actually."

"Why?" He asked with slight concern.

"I know it's ironic to hear given my past, but I've always been afraid that I would wake up one day to see them gone. Just disappeared without a trace, ran off with another partner or something. I fear being heartbroken."

"Evelynn." Shen said sternly to get her attention. "First, let me say that it is really, _really_ ironic that you'd fear that." He said with a light chuckle. Evelynn couldn't resist doing the same. "But also, I want to assure you that you don't have to worry about that. I'm yours, and you are mine. I'll be here in the morning, always by your side."

Once again, Evelynn couldn't help but smile sweetly at Shen. They shared another long and loving kiss. Breaking it with a loud mwah, she rested back on his chest. Mister Twinkie had drifted off to a deep sleep.

"I'm so happy right now." She whispered.

"So am I." Shen replied whispering as well.

Evelynn rested one arm on Shen who pulled her closer to him. His body made her feel warm and secure with a weak smile on her face as she closed her eyes. Shen was feeling the same too.

"Happy Snowdown Evelynn, I love you." He said giving a kiss to her noggin.

"Mmm, Happy Snowdown Shen. I love you too." Evelynn cooed.

They drifted off to sleep, both feeling their partners warm body and arms against theirs.

The succubus had found true love.


End file.
